Riders of the balance
by dragoritus
Summary: The horsemen have been divided, after the charred council's defeat now as Death slumbers eternally the Earth now ruled by Superman has sensed that the balance has shifted yet again.
1. Chapter 1: A new age

The riders of Balance

Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Injustice gods among us they belong to their respected owners.

Chapter 1: A new age

The Horsemen of the Apocalypse had defeated their former masters the Charred Council and have taken their stead as protectors of the balance. All Angels, Demons, and Abyssal creatures were taken off Earth as the Humans now live in peace away from the demon's tortures.

Death had condemned all Holy and Unholy presence on Earth and would sleep in his Eternal slumber upon his dead throne. Death was tired from the acts of the Council and the treachery of Lucifer, as Sameal took his place as ruler, so he took rest as he waited for the call of his siblings.

Death had slept as Trigon a new Demon lord had seeded a human woman of his child but he himself was not stepping over his boundaries. War had taken the rode of a lone warrior, Strife had vanished long before, and Fury had gone to live on Earth as a observer.

As Death slept in his slumber he could feel that the brotherhood of his siblings was breaking, he thought to interfere but then he realized the council held them back. So Death had allowed his siblings to go freely as he slept alone in his throne, but this is how Death is... cold, merciless, carefree, fair and unfair at the same time.

Death never awoke even when a alien hero named Superman had shifted the balance by an inch, it wasn't enough to awaken Death. Then one day the Balanced shifted too much as Death could sense that a much larger amount of human souls were being brought to his Dead kingdom.

Knowing that the Balance has finally changed, Death had finally opened his glowing red eyes while dried dust had cracked as his eye lids opened. Death had gave a quick snap cracking his fingers that sat still for a unknown period of time as dust had fallen from his boney fingers.

Death had stood up, cracking his head to the left and to the right Death had breathed in the scent of decay as his Necromancer armor, and his wanderer's shroud had formed over him. Then a crow had landed on Death's shoulder and cawed as Death said "Dust... I see that Crowfather's soul has been keeping watch over me."

Dust nodded as Death asked "So my brothers... my sister... any news of them?"

Then the soul of Crowfather had walked in the throne room and said "Death no word has been said of any of the Horsemen after their fearless leader had gone into a eternal slumber, other than Fury and Strife going to Earth."

Death had summoned his crow scythes and gave a few swings as the Crowfather had asked "Why do you awake my old friend?"

Death then stated "There is a strong shift of the balance on Earth I will go alone to fix it."

Crowfather then suggested "Maybe your brothers or perhaps your sister Fury would able to assist?"

Death then said "NO! they belong where they wish now... especially War, after what he's been through."

The Crowfather then opened a portal to Earth and said "May your travel be less than a errand boy, Lord of bones."

Death had walked through the portal and saw that the Earth was far more active after the premature Apocalypse as Dust had flown through onto his shoulder. Death had watched as he came across a sign that said 'Gotham' as Death watched that flying machines had flown over head as his armor's cloth billowed by the winds.

Death then said "The Earth has changed since it's destruction."

Then Death sensed a demonic power behind him as magical projectiles had hit an trash can, Death turned around emotionless as he saw a woman with a Crow feathered cape. The woman had demanded "Who are you?!"

Death had pulled out his crow scythes and stated "I come to restore balance... Raven, daughter of Trigon."

Raven had squinted her eyes and said "You know of my father so you should know that if I am to be attacked he will take your soul!"

Death had used his death grip to grab Raven towards him and held her by the throat as she stared into his eyes, Death then stated "I have more power over the universe's souls than your father could even wish for compared to me he is still the lowest class of Demon lord, however I see you have given into his power but by force not by choice..."

Death had placed his gauntlet on Raven's forehead and began to drain the demonic energy away as Raven's skin had paled from the lose of demonic energy. Death had released Raven as she fell from the lose of her demonic power and thought "She's not the disturbance though... there is something that is placing the balance out of order."

Dust had landed on Death's shoulders as Death had picked a feather off his tail and placed it in Raven's hand before walking off looking towards the island that was named Arkham asylum.


	2. Chapter 2: Death rider of Despair

Chapter 2: Death rider of Despair

A few hours had gone by since Death had left Raven, on the street, fainted out of thee feelings of the colds hands of Death. Then a man in red armor with bolts on the sides of his head had found Raven and placed his hand on her neck checking for vitals and called "Flash to base..."

The his coms had broadcasted a woman's voice "Go ahead Flash."

The Flash then reported "Wonder woman, Raven is down, I repeat Raven is down... (thinks) Strange... her skin is pale no longer red..."

Wonder woman then asked "Is she...?"

But Flash stated "No she's alive but her skin is... strange her skin is pale like it was before... well you know."

Wonder woman had been silent for a moment but eventually responded "The High councilor would like to see for himself... activating teleportation now."

Flash had Raven in his arms as the two we teleported to the base of operations of the High councilor to see a woman in red blue with golden bracelets and a crown with a star. Flash had walked towards the woman and said "I have no idea who could done this Wonder woman it looks like that she fainted..."

Wonder woman then looked at Raven and saw no bruises, no wounds, only her thing she noticed was he skin that had returned to it's pale color. Wonder woman then stated "If she did fainted... her father would have used that to escape but yet... (Places her hand on Raven's chest) her heart is beating as if she feared something..."

 **With Death**

Death had walked out of the streets to the shores of the city Gotham as Dust flew off his shoulder towards the island, Death had dove in to the water to find if there was anyone who live on the island, Death knew the water was freezing, cold water never bothered him it has.

Death kept swimming towards the island and when he got there he say that it appeared to be abandoned, but Death knew signs of life when he saw it. Footprints leading to the mess hall lead Death to find a pillars painted green, white and purple as Death noticed they made faces of a certain soul.

Then Death had stopped as soon as he heard a low toned whisper and said out loud "Come on out, I do not wish to fight you unless you have shifted the balance!"

Then men with clown masks and grey clothes suddenly burst out of their hiding spots with crowbars, nailed bats, and pipes as Death counted them. Death then asked "You want to see some necromancy?"

Death then lifted both his hands into the air as three coffins emerged and exploded showing his blazed Ghouls had roared scaring the men. Death had walked forward as the Ghouls followed and saw a giant picture on the wall of a clown with the name Joker and said "No wonder I recognized the paintings... this is where the soul of the Joker come from."

Then a woman shouted "YOU! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF MY JOKER LIKE YOU KNEW HIM!"

Death had turned to see a woman with blonde hair, a painted face, her outfit was showing more skin, but Death looked at her body and said "My sister had more to show."

The woman then squinted her eyes in confusion and asked "Wha?"

Death had waved his hand aside as the Ghouls dispatched by exploding and said "Tell me you despair, because of the death of Joker am I correct?"

The woman had widened her eyes and dropped her head and commanded "Stand down boys... he's not with them regime."

The man had stood down as the woman sat on the ground looking in despair, as Death decided to sit in front of her as she introduced herself "My name is Harley Quinn and you are?"

Death then answered "I am Death, rider of the pale horse Despair... who you have seemed to be more connected to."

Harley had widened her eyes and asked "Is the pale horse a clown one?"

Death squinted his eyes and tilted his head and stated "NO! he's my horse of the dead... (snaps his fingers as Despair jumps out of the ground) he is my means of travel."

Everyone had freaked out but one man had said "I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hell was following close behind him..."

Death had turned to the man and said "Well Hell does not follow me they FEAR me, Heaven too, but I rule my own realm and your Joker now is fighting in the Gilded arena but he wil fail his soul is maddening but his will to keep on died long ago."

Harley had asked "Can I see him?"

Death quickly answered "No no human is allowed to enter the kingdom of the dead for if they do they become the dead even with permission."

 **At the base of the Regime**

Raven had woken and placed her hand on her head rubbing it but she felt something that she thought never could happen and thought "My... demonic powers... my connection to Trigon is severed... oh my god what horrible things have I done?"

The Flash had entered the room and saw Raven was awake and asked "So your still alive thank god... so what happened?"

Raven now free from her demonic tyrant father remembered all the things she had done, evil things and then she saw the man in a purple shroud and bone armor with the crow scythes. Raven then thought "How could that man even do this?"

Then Flash asked waving his hand towards Raven's face "Yoohoo Raven? you ok?"

Raven then stated "I'm fine just... speechless right now..."

Flahs had asked "I know i might be hard but... who did this to you?"

Raven knew that she told him the Regime would tear Gotham apart just to find the man luckily she didn't know anything about him. Raven then reported "I have no name but apparently he has power that would have made my father jealous."

Then the door opened again as Wonder woman walked in with a man in red and blue with a S symbol on his chest, as Raven said "High councilor, Superman."

Superman had said "So this man has power that could easily defeat Trigon... he must be a menace to the world."

Raven had sighed and said "To be honestly when he grabbed me he had used a magic that had a giant purple ethereal hand drag me towards him, but two things I noticed after that, one his eyes they... they screamed at me... 'DEATH' the second thing I noticed was that his hands felt so cold that would make Mister Freeze, and Killer Frost cold."

Superman had placed his hand on his chin and decided "Alright then this has the highest priority if a man can do that to Raven take her powers... what's to say he can't do it again I want Gotham's streets searched clean after this man. Raven what did he look like?"

Raven then stated "He wore a purple clothed, bone armor, he had black shoulder length hair, he had duel scythes on him, and finally he wore a skull like mask with no mouth or teeth."

Superman had nodded and walked out as Wonder woman asked "Berry I want to speak to Raven alone."

Flash nodded and had already dash his way out as Wonder woman sat on the bed with Raven and asked "Are you alright Raven? you seem afraid."

Raven then stated "Never have I once thought that a man could even declare himself the most powerful being in the universe..."

Wonder woman then asked "What do you mean by that?"

Raven had sighed and said "Never mind I..."

Wonder woman had placed her finger on Raven's lips and said "It's alright you can tell me another time."

Wonder woman left the room as Raven turned over but saw in her hand a feather of the Crow that man had with him, and grasped it dearly and said "Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3: Grundy vs Death

Chapter 3: Grundy vs Death

Death had felt the balance was shifting even more as Harley was in tears and said "What has happened here?"

Harley then shouted "DONTCHA MEAN WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE ENTIRE WORLD?!"

Death was staring at Harley as she had tears that rolled down her face with the make up she wore starting to remove, but she then said "I'm sorry... I've been a wreck since five years ago."

Death had sighed in annoyance but he understood her feelings as he could hear the deaths of people and said "Take your time... I shall return."

Death had made his shroud into a cowl and walked out as everyone saw his physique, he was nearly skin and bone, his spine was showing. Death had walked out as it began to rain heavily outside, Dust landed on his shoulder as Death stared into Dust's eyes and saw them glow green as Death placed his hand near.

Dust had climbed on top of Death's hand and said "Go Dust, find the half demon girl, Raven as I look for the locations of the people who have died."

Dust had flown to fin d Raven as Death had walked over to the shore, walking as a wave had taken him. Death had swam towards the city as Dust flew overhead seeing Death's figure under the water.

 **At a unknown base  
**

A girl in a wheelchair had studied her monitors and noticed in one of the hacked street cameras of a portal and a man walking out of it. The girl then called out "Batman! you need to see this!"

Batman had walked in and asked "What is it Oracle?"

Oricle then pointed at the screen as Batman watched as the man in purple clothe had easily taken down Raven but he noticed that he placed his hand on Raven's forehead. Batman then said "Zoom in closer to Raven."

Oracle had zoomed in showing the man draining Raven's power then saw Raven's skin paling and said "He's... actually taking Raven's power... my god."

The video continued as a crow landed on the man as he removed a tail feather from it placing it in Raven's hand as he left. Batman then asked "Can you switch the camera to see where he's going?"

Oracle had changed the cameras to see the man headed towards Arkham asylum as Batman said "He's headed towards Harley and her gang..."

Batman had turned away as Oracle asked "Your headed to make sure Harley will be ok?"

Batman had left without another word as Oracle thought aloud "Just as always."

 **With Death**

Death had resurfaced and heard a vehicle engine running as he heard a gun shot, then Death used his death grip to grab a street light pulling him towards it. Then Death used his Meteor strike to crash land into a tank as the dust clouded around him, soldiers with rifles held their guns at the tank preparing for the worst.

The clouds settled as the soldiers saw a giant hooded being with wings of bone and a giant scythe with faces on it. The soldiers quivered in fear. The being had raised it's hand pointing at the soldiers as the men began to feel the air get colder but with no ice or snow.

The being then said "Prepare your souls..."

The soldiers had dropped their weapons and ran in fear as the being had purple souls emerge showing Death as he turned to see a boy and his mother. As Death's eyes glowed red and said "Go now... before you feel my name."

The mother had grabbed her son and as they ran off he said "Thank you mister!"

Death had turned away but a giant pale fist punched him as he flown across the street into the side of a building when a giant zombie had shouted "SOLOMON GRUNDY KILL PURPLE MAN!"

Death had ripped right arm out with debris falling off, then Death ripped his other arm out as he fell down in a crouching position and looked up to see the zombie. Solomon Grundy then charged at Death but Death's eyes flashed red as Grundy began to slow down and fell on his knees grunting.

Death had walked up to Grundy and used his boot to push Grundy on his back as Grundy asked "Why Grundy hurt?"

Death then stomped his foot on Grundy's chest and said "Know who your Lord of bones when you see him undead warrior!"

Death had released Grundy and ordered "Why is a undead on Earth!"

Grundy then answered "Grundy don't remember..."

Death had sighed and grabbed Grundy's head before punching him out and thought "Even though he's an undead he's not the reason why the balance has shifted."

Death had walked away and dived into the waters swimming back to the Asylum, when Death had returned he walked in to see a man in black an a pointed eared cowl. Death then walked up as Batman asked "You who are you?"

Death had asked "Do you know Harley?"

Batman then stated "Your dodging the question, who are you?"

Death's eyes glowed and said "I see now those eyes, much like the soul who had passed through my kingdom along with his wife... tell me are you Bruce Wayne? son of Thomas and Martha Wayne?"

Then Batman had squinted his eyes and asked "You seem to know my Parents well."

Death had then stated "I am Death... and as both the rider of Despair and Lord of bones I have two duties, to ensure balance of your world, and over see the souls of the dead."

Batman then got tensed and asked "Why did you not kill Raven?"

Death then stated "By all means she is half demon and half human, I took her demonic powers and her connection to Trigon, seeing that she was not in full control I had left her alive for her time was not yet ready."

 **With Dust**

Dust had followed the scent of his feather that Death had taken as Dust had followed his scent he saw soldiers searching for someone. Dust had traveled towards Metropolis and followed the scent finding himself in a location called the Hall of Justice.

Dust had cawed softly as he saw a man in a glowing yellow skin tight suit had walked by, Dust had tilted his head and flown into the hall in search for Raven. Dust had cawed as he heard inside his head of the Crowfather's voice "I see Dust... whenever you are ready just caw and I will free this 'Raven' for you."

Dust had flown in the vents and hopped around looking through every ventilation crates to find Raven, and he eventually found her and cawed. Then a portal had opened in the room as the Crowfather had walked through and woke Raven up.

Raven woke up to see a ethereal elderly man and backed away from him but when he asked "Are you raven milady?"

Raven had nodded and said "Yes why are you here?"

Crowfather had raised his hand as the vent crate had opened and Dust flew out landing on his shoulder and said "Dust is here by order of the Lord of bones, Death."

Raven had recognized Dust and asked "Wait the man I saw earlier his name is... Death?"

Crowfather had nodded and said "I can open a serpent hole to his location follow me."

Raven had stood out the bed and stopped before Crowfather and said "Wait I must, wear my old outfit."

Raven had opened her wardrobe and saw her old outfit that had an amulet with a demonic eye on it that kept her cape on her. Raven boots that went past her knees towards her thighs and had put on her hood as she followed Crowfather.

 **With Wonder woman**

Wonder woman and the Flash had went to find Grundy but when they found him he was curled into a ball next to a dumpster shaking in fear. Flash had dashed towards Grundy and asked "Grundy what happened?"

Grundy then repeated to himself "GRUNDY DON'T WANT TO GO BACK, GRUNDY WANT STAY HERE, GRUNDY DON'T WANT TO BACK, GRUNDY WANT TO STAY HERE..."

Flash had turned to Wonder woman as she reported "Wonder woman reporting in directly to the High councilor."

Then Superman had radioed in "What is it Diana?"

Wonder woman had stated "We've found Grundy... I think he ran into the mystery man Raven encountered."

Superman then asked "So he's a zombie he'll live."

Wonder woman then explained "Grundy keeps saying 'he doesn't want to go back that he wants stay' he's curled in a ball shaking in fear believe it or not."

Superman then said "Grundy being afraid of this man shows that he's a force to be cautious get Grundy out of there and head back to the Hall of Justice."

Wonder woman and Flash had taken the scarred Grundy away as Flash said "Grundy... being scared is... actually scaring me."

Wonder woman then said "This foe must know how to stain fear in the dead to do that."


	4. Chapter 4: The Insurgence

Chapter 4: The Insurgence

Death and Batman had stared at each other as Batman was trying his best to get answers to why Death was here, but his efforts were in vein as Death ignored every one of them. Then a portal opened as Raven with Dust on her shoulder had walked through, along with Crowfather as Raven had said "I... know I can never fully atone for my crimes Bruce... but I wish to join the Insurgence."

Batman had glared at Raven and said "I can see that your skin has gone pale again... I do know that your father's power was taken from security cams but I must know from this man how?"

Death had crossed his arms and stated "I took her demonic powers which was forbidden by my order long ago, all Holy, and Unholy powers were to be outlawed on Earth. This means that if someone had disobeyed this law would be executed by my hands, but in Raven's case she was the byproduct of Trigon's meddling with the law but it was not said that he could not be summoned to breed."

Raven had realized that Trigon's meddling with Death's decree was beyond his control and said "If you had taken my demonic powers how come I feel disconnected from my father."

Death then explained "Without his connection your unholy powers are certainly useless but I had to ensure that you would not, by taking it directly although your knowledge of your dark powers is not entirely demonic but the abyssal arts."

Raven was beginning to understand and bowed as she stated "I pledge my allegiance to you, Lord of bones."

Batman was still not convinced with Death as Oracle had contacted on coms "Batman, the man who defeated Raven... reports have stated that he fought Solomon Grundy, and now Grundy's being held in Stryker's Island for a mental study, apparently after fighting him Grundy keeps repeating 'that he doesn't want to go back he wants to stay here' and no one has found a way to stop him."

Batman then asked Death "That zombie you faced earlier named Solomon Grundy, what did you do to make him afraid of you?"

Death had pulled his cowl into his shroud as Death explained "Being the Lord of bones has it's perks and being the rider of Despair also works in my favor."

Death had seen that Batman was still indesisive if he was an ally and raised both his hands as his Ghouls were summoned. Batman had watched the scene as the Ghouls began to fight each other biting one another, now seeing the power of Death Batman had finally believed him and said "I see your capable of Necromancy."

Death had nodded and stated "I am here to find the one who has put the Earth unbalanced and bring him judgement."

Batman had widened his eyes in hearing what Death was saying and stated "That would be Superman he has taken the world as he proclaims himself as a 'god' among men."

Death had remembered and said "I recalled a woman with an unborn child's souls that had claimed to have been accidentally killed by their family within my kingdom as I had slept eternally."

Batman had then stated "Yes... Louis Lane his wife, and their unborn son."

Then the door had crashed opened as a man in a cowboy hat and tattered cloak with two handguns with glowing yellow eyes and a strange mask. The man then pointed his handguns at Death and said with a distorted voice "Yo bone head you and me one on one!"

As Batman held his batarangs out as Death pulled out his scythes and charged at the man as he dodged Death's sideswipe and shot at Death. Though Death had been shot at he used his scythe to deflect the bullets and said "Your aim is better than I remembered brother Strife."

The man had sighed and pulled off his hat and his tattered cloak showing his armor that was in the shape of his muscular body and said "Death it's been a long time since..."

Death had wlaked up interrupting Strife and back flipped kicking his head into the ceiling crashing back down, as Strife shouted "WELL FUCK YOU TOO THEN!"

Death had kicked Strife's head knocking him out and said "Annoying little prick."

Death then walked back to Batman and said "I'll help your cause but on my own terms."

Batman then sighed and said "I see sense you are Death I guess should only restrain your tendency to kill."

Death had explained "I usually don't kill people, I just end their lives, but I will retrain to only killing Superman unless someone else gets in my way."

Batman had then stated "Superman needs a fair trial."

Death then nodded and said "But by my trial not yours his need to pay for shifting the balance of the world."

 **At Stryker's island**

Wonder woman had watched through a interrogation window as Grundy was still in his tantrum as Superman walked in and said "Never have I seen Grundy in fear ever."

Superman then placed his hand on his chin as Hal Jordon walked in and reported "High councilor, I have bad news Raven has betrayed us."

Superman then stated "For her father I knew she had something up."

Hal then explained as he showed a video on a pad screen "I have no idea from what, our cameras show at the Hall of Justice... (Shows Crowfather taking Raven) this old man seems to have taken Raven but she willingly went with him."

Superman then said "Find her."

Wonder woman then sighed and said "Damn traitorous bitch... after all I did for her."

Superman then stated "It's because of this new man in our midst, he seems to have power to take Raven's power, and make Grundy feel fear for once..."

Wonder woman then saw Superman's look and asked "You admire him?"

Superman had to admit "In a way, I've never seen Raven fallen unconscious ever, and I certainly never saw Grundy in fear."

 **Arkham asylum**

Strife had awoken without his mask showing his tan like skin and rubbed his eyes, before lifting his head but hurt himself. Strife had laid his head back down to see Harley's face above him as he said plainly "That ain't creepy at all."

Harley then said "Go easy you took a kick to the head that bashed ya into the ceiling then again KOing you."

Strife then noticed his body wasn't moving and said "Oh fuck me..."

Harley then slapped Strife and said "Not ever in ya dreams!"

Strife then stated "I mean I said Fuck me I CAN'T MOVE MY FUCKING LEGS!"

Harley then slapped him again as Strife glared at her and said "Your enjoying slapping me aren't ya?"

Harley nodded and said "Yeah pretty much and uh your big brother Death told me to slap you around if you tried to get up."

Strife then said "that fucking asshole!"

 **With the Insurgence**

Batman had recruited Death and Raven so he could keep and eye on the two in case if they decide to sell the Insurgence out to the Regime. Death had seen that the base had many members, Deathstroke who had recently joined, Oracle and a butler named Alfred Pennyworth.

Death had taken the interest of Deathstroke who had his helmet off and was asked by the infamous assassin as he sharpened his sword "You... are you a killer like me?"

Death then said "It's not a matter of what I am it's a matter of what I have control over."

Deathstroke then raised a brow and asked "I see and what is your power?"

Death then said coldly "Your expectancy."

Deathstroke had stopped sharpening his blade and stood up and asked "Are you trying to intimidate me?"

Death and Deathstroke had circled each other as Death stated "I am the one thing everyone fears but cannot escape."

Deathstroke then asked sarcastically "Aaaaannnnd what would that be?"

Death then Introduced "You people call me many names, kin slayer, executioner, destroyer of worlds, or more commonly... Death."

Deathstroke then noticed Death's eyes and said "Hmm your eyes don't have pupils I believe your telling me the truth, but if you don't mind I'll stick to my alias Deathstroke."

Death then stated "If I cared you would already be one of my undead warriors."

Death and Deathstroke glared at each other when finally Deathstroke laughed and said "You and I are going to be great allies."

Then Death stated "Until I claim your soul later on, when your time has come."


	5. Chapter 5: testing power

Chapter 5: First mission failed

Death was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed as Raven sat across him, the two were meditating until Death asked "Are you sure you want my teachings?"

Raven nodded and answered "Yes."

Death had exhaled and said "Don't blame me if die."

Death had stood up as did Raven, placing both his index and middle fingers on Raven's forehead with a bright blue light as Raven screamed in pain. Batman had heard the screams and saw Death hurting Raven and tackled him but Death had stated "Easy Bruce, she wanted to learn my teachings so she got it."

The the alarm went off as Oracle alerted "Batman, you need to see this."

Batman and Death had gone to see what was happening and saw the news of Superman announce "Yesterday this man in purple cloth and bone like armor, (shows Death taking both Raven and Grundy) had taken out two of the Regime's enforcers, if you see this man report him at once, now at the prison of Stryker's island an inmate will now face the death penalty for brutally murdering an Regime officer, here is a picture of the man two years ago."

Death widened his eyes to see a man the size of Grundy with chest length silver hair and a messy silver beard, the man had worn a orange prisoner, the man had orange glowing tattoo on his face. Then Superman continued "The man will be executed held at Stryker's island tonight."

Death then asked "Why was this man imprisoned?"

Batman then answered "The man had been ordered by a Regime officer to stand away from as Superman's troops had publicly executed a woman and her husband, as their children were being held away."

Death sighed shaking his head and said "He never did like the idea of an honor-less execution."

Batman then asked "You know this man?"

Death explained "He's my brother, my youngest brother to be in fact."

Batman then asked "I see... is like you?"

Death stated "He's much more fair then I am."

Batman had nodded and asked "Can you bust him out on your own?"

Death then asked sarcastically "Jesus reallY? what kind of questuon is that I am Death of course I can take them by myself."

Batman then nodded and said "Yeah I was afraid you'd say that, Deathstroek you mind going with Death to get his younger brother?"

Deathstroke had thought about it and said "Why not always wondered what it was like to fight alongside Death."

 **Stryker's island few hours later**

War was in his cell as he looked at his left arm seeing that his prosthetic hand was no longer apart of him and remembered how he lost it in a argument with Death. Then a man with a red eyed mask named Bane walked up and said "Levántate penal... I will break your back in front of all the inmates!"

War had sighed and stood up as his right hand was chained to a metallic post that would electrocute him if he tried to run. War was brought outside the courtyard as Superman personally was attending the exacution and asked War in authoritative way "Do you have any last words before your death Mr. Spartan?"

War shook his head as Superman looked at Bane and nodded as Bane understood and released War's chain an began to beat him. While War was being beaten to death, his older brother and Deathstroke had found their way in and saw War as Death smirked "You clever bastard..."

Deathstroke then asked "Mind filling me in?"

Death then placed his finger over his masked mouth and said "Shhhh War's getting angry..."

War kept getting punched and punched, over and over until Bane had picked him over his shoulders and shouted "I WILL BREAK YOU!"

But as Bane was about to back break the prisoner, War had placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly as a fiery steed had burst out of the ground and leaped over to head butt Bane. War had fallen to the ground but Superman had flown over and said "I'll finish you off myself then."

But Superm,an's hand was grabbed by Death's hand as he turned to see Death's shadowy masked under his hair but his eyes glowed bright red as he stated "You have brought anarchy Superman..."

Death then gave a twist breaking Superman's wrist and said "Your the one that shifted the balance and now you try to take my brother's life... I will have your soul!"

Death was about to jab his hand into Superman;s chest but Hal Jordan had used his ring of fear to make a spike go through Death's knuckles. Death had been denied the soul of Superman as War had climbed on top of his steed Ruin, but he was too weak to proceed.

Death had glared at Hal and said "Fear make you stronger but it will never be enough to end Death!"

Death then used his death grip to pulled Hal towards him but Superman had used his remaining arm to knock Death out. Deathrstoke was trying to get a shot but he didn't have suppressor or any cover and saw War riding towards him and hopped a ride leaving Death.

War had charged Ruin out the prison wall and banished Ruin as he and Deathstroke swam towards the shores, Death was out cold but Superman had grunted form the pain as Wonder woman was teleported to him and making sure he was alright but he said "He was not even using magic to hurt me..."

Then Superman had ordered "I want him in the pit now!"

The soldiers had taken the weapoons off of Death but every time they tried to remove his mask they felt cold and decided to leave it as they chained Death in the pit. Death's arms were in the air pointingt straight at the areas of the chains origins as Superman saw through the manhole and said "Yourn gonna be broken here... Shut it and lock it!"

The hatched closed as Death was once again alone in the darkness only his eyes glowing inside it saying "Darkness... my best friend..."

 **Six months late**

Harley was still taking care of Strife his legs were still healing but he was able to move for at least ten minutes and was getting used to being around him. Strife was trying to focus on getting payback on Death but every time Harley drew his attention away from that.

The two were growing bound that was never found in them before.

War was now apart of the Insurgency but he lacked his weapons and his left hand so he had to give strategic plans as Raven wanted to bust Death out to pay him back for her release. But unknown to them Superman was torturing Death into submission but has yet to break him even Death knew he was unbreakable all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.


	6. Chapter 6: Harley's new plaything

Chapter 6: Harley's new plaything

(WARNING LEMONS)

 **Six months ago**

A woman with red hair was in a bar as a waitress when the news report turned on and a customer shouted "HEY EVERYONE THE SUPER TYRANT HAS NEWS FOR US LOW LIVES!"

Everyone turned as the High councilor announced "Yesterday this man in purple cloth and bone like armor had taken down two of the Regime's enforcers, (Shows Death)"

The woman with red hair had dropped the pan of alcohol as her boss noticed and quickly took her to the lounge to see that she was speechless. The man then asked "Hey Fiona you alright?"

The woman then heard Superman had also announced "Now at the prison of Stryker's island and inmate will be facing the death penalty for brutally murdering a officer."

Fiona took a look at the man who she instantly recognized and whispered "My big brother, my baby brother... this... will... not... GO UNPUNISHED!"

Fiona had quite her job as he boss agreed to the decision and went to find her brothers, War, Strife, and Death.

 **On Stryker's island prison facility presently  
**

Death's arms were shackled and chained as he was on his knees in the center of a dark cavern with only a light of the hole. Death's chest and abs had spikes protruding through him from his back, Death sat silent as he heard his cellmate ask with a deep voice "Why do you continue to live? Is it to protect those you love? Or is it because you FEAR yourself?"

Death had opened his red glowing eyes and said "Jonathan Crane... or as you call yourself... Scarecrow."

(Quick note Scarecrow the Arhkam knight version)

Then Scarecrow walked from the dark corners with a well worn hooded coat, blind right eye, a left leg brace, his face was horrifically scared but he kept a calm demeanor and tone. Scarecrow had walked in front of Death and asked "You say everyone fears the reaper of souls... but I know that even you fear yourself just as everyone else around you."

Death had stared at Scarecrow trying to move but it opened up the wounds again, as Death saw Scarecrow had sat on a stone across from him and said "You fear yourself because of your siblings safety for they have a chance to feel your name and which will thus rendering you to act pure emotionless... I would like to see that."

Death had dropped his head and stopped moving as Dust had cawed and dropped a rolled up paper through a small hole as Scarecrow picked it up and read it as he gave an interesting look. Scarecrow then faced Death in the face and said "FEAR WILL CONSUME YOU... AS IT DID TO SUPERMAN!"

Scarecrow then placed the note on the floor as Death read it and gave a smirk under his mask.

* * *

 _PURPLE MAN,  
_

 _GRUNDY NOW SEE, GRUNDY FIGHT FOR PURPLE MAN, GRUNDY WILL WAIT FOR PURPLE MAN'S WORD._

* * *

Death then focused his thoughts on the ocean, near the city of Atlantis, in the city the king Aquaman watched as the creatures fleeing in fear. Aquaman then turned to see that outside the dome of his city was a giant green glowing summoning seal as a giant decomposing sea serpent rising out and swimming towards the surface.

Aquaman was speechless as a dead legendary monster of the deep ascended and said "Leviathan..."

 **Arkham asylum**

Strife was laying on a bed in the asylum and looked at a graffiti that said "Joker clan forever!"

Then Strife thought "Harley must really hate Superman to call her gang the Joker clan after what that psycho did."

As Strife thought that, Harley walked in and saw Strife and thought to herself "He may not be Mr. J but I need to move on somehow..."

Strife turned to see Harley closings the door locking it and asked "Something wrong sweet cheeks?"

Harley walked next to the bed and sat down on it facing Strife asking "Strife what's ya thoughts of a... family?"

Strife then stated "Well my mother is a slut but I think it's funny cause it pisses off Death, War I got to tease all day long, Fury was more acceptable to me, but Death I would prank that fucker everyday if I wanted to..."

Harley noticed Strife was looking at his legs and asked "What happened to that?"

Strife sighed and said "We, went on our own seperate ways, Fury wanted to observe the Earth, War went to travel the universe, Death stayed in the Dead kingdom asleep, and I... I just had no one to be around..."

Harley saw Strife and felt pity as he continued "But after so long of being alone on Earth I heard Death had awoken and wanted to get to the good ol days before the Charred council fucked us over."

Harley then placed her hand on Strife's and confessed "I, had a daughter named Lucy but I had to give her up to my sister so that Joker wouldn't ruin her future like he did to mine..."

Strife looked at Harley and as she continued "Trust me honey... I knwo the feeling of being alone, after the Joker's murder I fell apart but something had always kept me going, guess being around Mr. J at leats had one perk, I learned how to smile when things got bad."

Strife chuckled and said "You and me both."

Then there was a long awkward silence as Harley finally broke it and said "I'm sorry for this..."

Strife then asked "Sorry for whaaaaa!"

 **(Lemons part)**

Harley had lunged onto Strife into a kiss as much to Strife's surprise, when Harley stopped her kiss Strife was stuttering on what had just happened as Harely took off her jacket and leather pants. Strife widened his eyes at the curves of Harley as she grabbed his hand and placed it in her bra asking "You like?"

Strife had goose bumps and said "I uh... oooohh that's a nice feel..."

Harley then said intimately "Oh your gonna feel more than that."

Harley then kissed Strife and laid him back as she got on top teasing him by rubbing his crouch saying "I know you might not be able to get to be on top, but I don't think I want you be dominant for this."

Strife then sighed and said "First rule of warfare take your enemies by surprise, I admit you did that very well... however..."

Strife then grabbed Harley's shoulders and flipped over, now Strife was on top and gloated "But looks can be deceiving Missy."

Harley gave a pout as Strife picked her up on his lap and made out, Harley had rubbed her hands on Strife's cheeks freeing her lips from his and asked "Mind if you take my bra off?"

Strife then sighed with a smile and placed his fingers on Harley's bra and unsnapped it and widened his eyes as the bra fell off Harley's body. Harley then took off Strife's belt, unzipped his pants as he pulled them of, he threw them away and made out with Harley some more.

Harley then stuck her hand down Strife's black boxers and grabbed his dick giving him a hand job, once again freeing her lips from his said "It's been so long since I fucked someone..."

Harley then pushed Strife on the pillows, then she pulled his boxers off and stood over him as she pulled down her red thong, showing her vagina to Strife. Harley then sat on Strife's dick as she moved her hips back and forth rubbing it, then Harley said in a flirting manner "Just say ya want it like your desperate."

Strife was blushing and it wasn't long until he said "I want it now!"

Harley stopped, pulling Strife's hard dick out as she used her fingers to widen her vagina as she slowly forced Strife's cock in. Harley had Strife's head in but she wasn't satisfied until she had the integrity of Strife's cock, Strife then got too impatient and grabbed Harley's hips and moved his upwards making Harley moan loudly.

Harley had gritted her teeth and thought "He might not be as long as Mr. J, but he's certainly wider..."

Harley then laid on top of Strife, the two moved their hips as they French kissed and since it was Strife's first time he could only hold back so much and warned "Har... Harley I'm about to..."

Harley interrupted Strife with a kiss and after freeing his lips she said "I don't care... how long it took I want it inside!"

strife then widened his eyes and asked "You want my seed?"

Harley then glared at Strife and asked "Do I have to beg?!"

Strife then grabbed Harley's breasts and said "No just wanted to make sure."

Harley felt Strife's dick was twitching inside her and repeated one last time "I want your cum inside me!"

Strife then gritted his teeth as Harley moaned loudly and laid softly on Strife's chest and said "Next time... (Huff) we're going to make it last longer...(Huff"

Strife then placed his hand on Harley's head and said "I can promise... (huff) you that... wow!"

 **(and of lemons)**

Outside the room some of the Joker clan members were behind the door as one man whispered "FUCK THAT DUDE! HE TAKES THE ONLY GIRL HERE!"

Strife could hear some commotion behind the door and pulled his Redemption pistol out of his holster that he placed on a side table and shot through the wall. The Joker clan members ran in fear as Harley said rubbing Strife's chest "You know their right I am the only lady here... so you better take good care of me and if you don't I'll cut your balls off and feed them to Killer Croc!"

Strife had laid his head on Harley's and thought "I guess I just needed pussy to get over the loneliness, SCORE ONE FOR PISTOL USER!"

Harley on the other hand thought "I finally got some stress off, hopefully he's willing to do this on a regular basis."

* * *

 **(A note from Dragoritus-**

 **Hey, hey guys and gals, I just wanted to let you know there will be more lemons in the future and yes more action, but just wanted to try out something new please review this chapter for a thumbs up or a thumbs down for trying either way your still gonna get sex.**

 **This is Dragoritus and next time we'll see why Death has summoned one of the undead Leviathans to the Earth.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Leviathan's wrath

Chapter 7: Leviathan's wrath

 **Insurgency secret base**

Raven was sitting in her own room with her hands held together showing that she was embarrassed and across from her was the soul of Crowfather. Crowfather gives a friendly smile and asked "So what troubles the daughter of the demon lord Trigon?"

Raven hesitates but finally admits "I know of Death's past, what he had done, why he did those terrible things and how his guilt lead him to resurrect humanity..."

Crowfather chuckled and said "Yes Death's History may not be the happiest as so for being the living incarnation of Death. He is not a happy person because of the one thing he's known to be good at."

Raven then asked "But how can I know all this by him freeing me."

Crowfather then stated "I have only one idea and that is Death used a portion of his own power to disrupt Trigon's connection with you."

 **Hall of justice**

Superman's arm was now recuperated when Wonder woman walked in with a black dress and asked "How's your arm?"

Superman sighed and said "It's physically better but I can feel that it left a cold mark on me."

Wonder woman took a look at the scared that looked like a hand had twisted and said "This is not a magic based attack... strange I would have figured that he would have used a magic to injure you."

Then Flash walked in and reported "Superman we've got a problem... the prisoner that injured you six months ago along with Scarecrow have escaped."

Superman had looked at Flash and said "Is Grundy safe from this man?"

Flash then stated while"Gr... Grundy was the one who freed the two."

Wonder woman was speechless as Superman asked "I had to offer Grundy a place as one of my enforcers but this man easily turns him against me... who has this kind of power? Who in existance can turn my allies against me?"

 **Stryker's island Death and Scarecrow's cell**

The hatch to the cell had opened as Scarecrow's syringe gauntlet had dropped in full of Fear toxin Scarecrow had looked up as the hatched closed. Then Death stated "I suggest that you put that on and come with me."

Scarecrow then asked "And what do I get out of this?"

Death then turned into stone as his soul split in two one being green the other being purple, and said in unison "I will gift you to be a champion of Death and thus allowing you to be feared even by Demon standards."

Scarecrow then looked interested putting on his gauntlets and asked "What would you have me do?"

 **Few hours later**

The hatch that opened to the cell had opened as Scarecrow sat down with his hand behind his head as a woman with wings descended along with Hal Jordon that had a bucket of water in hand. The woman had taken the bucket and dumped it on Death and nodded at a hole.

Then water hoses had sprayed water on the chains that connected to Death as Hal ordered "SHOCK EM!"

The chains had electrified Death as he gritted his teeth underneath his mask and yelled "NOOOOOWWWW!"

Then the ceiling burst opened and Grundy roared "GRUNDY SAVE PURPLE MAN!"

Grundy grabbed the chains that connected to Death's back and broke them off the walls as Death wrapped his hands on the chains and broke the chains off. Death stood up cracking his neck, and ordered "Grundy head to the big water!"

Grundy nodded and grabbed the walls and climbed out of the hole and ran towards the ocean as Death starred at Hal and said "Which one should I kill first the Hawkgirl or the former Green Lantern?"

Then Scarescrow got up quickly and stabbed his syringe gauntlet into Hawkgirl's neck as she goyt away but started to see Scarecrow's eyes burn like fire. As Hwakgirl was seeing things Death used his Reaper fists to knocked out Hal Jordon while Scarecrow asked in a deep dark voice "Awww what's wrong? Are you afraid of me? you should be afraid of him behind you."

Then Hwakgirl turned to be punched by Death knocking her out death grabbed Scarecrow and climbed out of the cell as Death focused on the sea and said "My pet has arrived."

Grundy was surrounded by tanks and Regime soldiers and roared in anger as a huge burst of water and a large undead sea serpent roared as Grundy turned to see it. The soldiers backed away as Grundy stood his ground as the sea serpent drew closer to Grundy and sniffed him and gave a series and low growls.

Grundy then placed his hand on the snout of the serpent and said "Grundy like giant snake."

The sea serpent roared as bones and dead flesh flew out of it's maw and summoned two giant piles of bones a green glowing body with swords stuck into it's back. Grundy tilted his head confused as the bones formed into bone giants and the body rose and said "Ahh The lord of Bones calls for my aid, he knows me well enough as his captain of the guard Draven."

Draven drew his swords as the soldiers pointed their guns at the undead the bone giants then charged at the tanks and slammed their hands crushing the tanks. Draven dashed at the soldiers and cut the barrels off, then Draven had sheathed his swords and grabbed the daggers stuck to his body throwing them at the soldiers, killing them.

Death made it to the scene as the bone giants, Leviathan, Draven, and Grundy knelt before him and Scarecrow asked "Is it that they serve you out of respect or fear?"

Death then stated "Yes they fear my power but respect me for being more fair after all Death is far more merciful compared to life."

The Leviathan had raised it's long slithering body as Grundy and Scarecrow walked across into the mainland as the Leviathan roared and swam around the island. The Leviathan had caused a whirlpool of death and decay around the island as Death stabbed the chains into the Leviathan's head, twirling his chain around and said "Those who dare defy the laws of their fated deaths hear this warning, abandon the Regime and your deaths will be suspended."

But there was no one who spoke their minds as Death said "Very well... you've made your choice now I will make you die in a swirling vortex of the dead. Death then whipped the Leviathan's head as it's maw glowed and a large quantity of souls had attacked the island from above in space Cyborg had seen the vortex from his computers and said "Damn... that looks menacing."

Cyborg had rerouted the image to Flash as he was inside the hall of Justice and he saw Death riding the Leviathan as the souls of the death aided him. Flash watched as trhe entire island began to sink but saw Hal using his ring to carry Hawkgirl and Bane to safety.

 **In the Insurgency base**

Oracle had found a news report and announced "Everyone you need to hear this."

Oracle then turned on the speakers as the news reporter "Stryker's island was just attacked by what seemed to be a giant undead sea serpent, the Regime have reported that two inmates had escaped one being the infamous Dr. Crane also known as Scarecrow along with a former Regime enforcer known as Solomon Grundy."

War had looked at Batman and said "Death made some friends while we were planning to break him out."

Batman then asked "But why Crane his fear Toxins are just terrible."

War then stated "That is Death's style he's..."

Then a loud knock was heard as a woman shouted "WAR GET GIANT ASS OUT HERE AND LET ME IN!"

War broke a single sweat as Batman asked "Someone you know?"

War then stated "My sister and the third horsemen... Fury."

Then Fury shouted from behind the door "I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE AND IF THIS DOOR IS NOT OPENED BY THE TIME I SAY THREE I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!"

War ran for the door and opened it and was tackled by Fury into a hug as Fury cried "OH MY WITTLE BABY BROTHER IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

War then said in fear "Yeah miss... missed you too Fury."

Then out of the door the soul of Crowfather had walked in and said "It's been awhile War."

War looked at the Crowfather and said "Crowfather Figures how Fury found me."

Fury and War stood up as Crowfather stated "Death needs to be reminded that he alone cannot stay the hand of the evil within this Earth."

War then asked "And where's Strife?"

Crowfather had looked away and said "He's occupied at the moment..."

 **Arkham asylum**

Strife had a blindfold and was naked while strapped to a chair as Harely walked in with a sucker in her mouth and said "You need to know who stands above who in our relationship."

Strife then said "If I wasn't so damn turned on I would be a little scared..."

Harley took her sucker out and said "Oh I know a way to make that change..."


	8. Chapter 8: Man's tree of life

Chapter 8: Man's tree of life

Superman was staring at the computer as Flash stated "This is far worse than a simple Insurgency Guerrilla tactic... I think they have made allies."

Superman then looked at his hand grabbing it before saying "Agreed, but how could Bruce manage to pull this off?"

Cyborg had walked in and said "High Chancellor, I've looked into the gauntlet of that man who was going to get a back breaking from Bane so far I have found something that Diana might want to see."

Wonder woman who was next to Superman had looked at Cyborg as he showed a hologram of the gauntlet and saw that it compared to Ares and asked "He's a servant of Ares?"

Cyborg shook his head and stated "In a way he's like Ares but unlike him this gauntlet's power alone surpasses him."

Wonder woman had widened her eyes as Superman looked at his arm and ordered "Diana, Have Hal Jordon locate Lobo."

Cyborg then asked "Whoa are... are sure? I mean he did screw you over on the contract of Harley Quinn."

Superman then said "I need these two found as soon as possible, if that one man can do this to my arm then he needs to be stopped, now have Hal find Lobo."

 **Insurgency HQ**

Batman had questioned War of why Death just sank Stryker's island and War stated "Death was giving the Souls of those who were either killed by Superman's wrath or the lives of the prisoner's that ruined them."

Then a door opened as Crowfather had guided Strife inside and said "Strife has finally got out of his fetish of Ahem a certain blonde..."

Oracle then leaned back in her wheel chair and tilted her head asking "You screwed Harley?"

Strife pulled his mask off and showed his face which had a temporary tattoo of an H and a Q and said "Ohhh you have no idea."

War then walked in to see Strife's tattoo and said "HA finally you got laid."

Strife then raised an eyebrow and gloated "At least I got somewhere!"

War then countered "Yeah but I got it on with Uriel years ago and we still get it on from time to time."

Strife dropped his jaw as War stated "Oh and by the way when were you going to get yourself laid especially being older than me."

Strife then grumbled "Fuck you..."

Deathstroke had overheard the entire conversation and said "What a 'Mature' sibling rivalry, wonder if Death is the same way around them?"

Then Fury walked out with only her underwear and bra yawning as she asked "So War where is Uriel I'd figure she be with you where ever you go?"

War then stated "I was hled in prison if you had forgotten Fury."

Fury formed her whip and asked "Yeah I know but are like Strife are ya *whipish* by Uriel?"

War then blushed with a frown as Strife jumped on his shoulders and pinched his cheecks and shouted "AND YOU SAY YOUR BETTER YOUR WHIPPED JUST LIKE ME!"

Deathstroke palmed his face at the sight of the three then he put on his mask and stated "I'm heading out."

Batman then asked "Where you going Slade?"

Deathstroke then shouted "I NEED TO BEAT SOMEBODY'S ASS!"

Strife then asked "Hey while you're out mind if you get me some flowers?"

Deathstroke walked past Strife but round house kicked Strife's face before leaving as Fury said "Good luck one eye!"

But all she got was a scowl from Deathstroke as the doors closed and Strife asked "The fuck is wrong him?"

War then explained "Slade wants a fight between him brother Death to see who is the ultimate killer."

Fury then laughed and said "Yeah he'll need to have killed most of all the human population, three fourths of the demon population, and one half of Angel population to even get close to Death's kills."

Batman then asked "Your brother isn't going to kill Superman is he?"

War then said "It's a very high chance since Death is not known to have second thoughts unless if he has a reason to let you live."

The Crowfather then saw Raven's cape billow as she tried to leave unseen and smiled as he walked through War's body and went through Fury. War didn't care he knew Crowfather was now dead but Fury pulled her whip and shouted "YOU OLD PERV!"

But when Fury whipped Crowfather it went through not even harming him as he went to find Raven in her room. Raven sat on her bed with her door closed but Crofather walked through the door and said "Now you know death rarely lets people go unless he had a reason too."

Raven then asked "What reasons would he have for sparing me?"

Crowfather then stated "He says that he wanted to destroy all unholy powers within you but he only took them why?"

Raven then said "To spare me from… all my sins…"

Crowfather sat down and said "Of course you can him share at least two things you both have a liking for crows, and the fact you two have sinned beyond imaginable."

 **Somewhere in the universe**

Hal had located Lobo drinking and saw a giant blue spider creature that had a chained hook in its head. Hal sat next to Lobo and asked "So this is what the 'Main man' does when he's not taking any bounties?"

Lobo then placed a cigar in his mouth and used a blowtorch to light it and asked "If Superman wants me dead then he should be here even though I can't die. HAHAHA!"

Hal then stated "Superman has a job for you and is willing to look over your past fuck up."

Lobo flicked the ashes off his cigar and asked "Ok who I gotta kill?"

Hal then placed a picture of War and a picture of Death and handed them to Lobo as stated "The guy with the silver like hair I think I've seen him before..."

Lobo then dropped the cigar out of his mouth as he saw Death and said "No way... you're wanting to kill... the very man who ends all life?"

Hal then asked "You know him?"

Lobo then laughed and said "Yeah I know OF him but I've never actually met him after being banished from both Heaven and Hell they spoke that maybe Death would allow me to hang in his place but he never got to me... and I'm glad."

Hal then asked "But you can't die why would you fear Death?"

Lobo then stated "Death has a weapon that can destroy a soul so even if I could survive a slash, my soul would be tearing itself apart that's why I fear him but due to the fact of being a Horsemen of the Apocalypse Death and the others are not allowed to be at full power until the end war begins."

Hal then asked "So will you take the job?"

Lobo then grinned and said "Killing Death? Fuck yeah! I always wanted a shot to fight Death one on one."

Hal then stood up from the chair and said "Superman will give you a scent to follow when you get to Earth."

Lobo then stated "I'm on my way now hell let me go with ya I've been needing a good bounty."

 **Later on Earth**

Superman was inspecting his arm when Lobo crashed through the ceiling and said "Hehehey Supes you miss the Main man?"

Superman then stated "I wouldn't have you here unless I needed a bounty hunter."

Lobo then put his feet on his handlebars and asked "Tell me why would Death be after ya Supes?"

Superman stopped moving out of shock and asked "You know him?!"

Lobo lit his cigar and said "I know of him he's literally the one man you do not fuck with unless you want an early funeral."

Superman then looked at his arm seeing the mark still on him and Lobo chuckled "Oh I guess you've already pissed him off, you've got the mark of Death on ya."

Superman then asked "Will this affect my powers?"

Lobo then stated "How the hell should I know? I've only heard that Death can end lives and literally destroy souls but nothing was said about the power of Death's mark."

Then Wonder woman walked in and said "Highc chancellor we've finally opened it."

Superman pulled down his sleeve and said "Find Death Lobo and bring him to me I have questions that he might be the only one who can answer."

Lobo puffed his cigar unamsued and started his hog before muttering "I can't kill the man this sucks!"

Lobo left as Superman asked "Show me Diana."

Wonder woman then brought Superman to an elevator that went deep underground underneath the hall of justice. The two then walked out to see a chamber that was sealed off with an excavation team opening a giant door with pictures of Angels and demons at war.

Then a bald man walked in a suit said "This door was founded by you what three years ago and it would even budge even to your strength… but since Raven brought us her father's demon key before she betrayed us it had proved to be vital to opening it."

Superman then hand shook the man and said "Luthor I hope this hasn't been a problem for you."

Luthor then laughed and said "It had its days but now that we have the other key turns out it was apart of the old catacombs of Notre dame in Paris. Apparently this key is called the Angel key."

Wonder woman saw that the door was in a large structure and stated "This structure looks like it was a tree a long time ago."

The team began to push the keys in place and turned at the same time opening the doors as a loud gust of wind blew forced them open. The guards were already pointing their guns at the opening. Then a deep dark sinister voice said "FINALLY THE DOORS OF MAN'S TREE OF LIFE IS OPEN!"

Superman then saw a yellow light within the doors and saw a figure walking towards the outside as black slime and tentacles began to emerge from the doors. Luthor then pressed a button to call his men out but Superman stopped him and said "Look…"

Luthor then saw the guards began to mutate from the inside as black slime covered then and their eyes began to glow yellow as the chamber began to be engulfed with the substance. Then Superman saw the man or what has the shape of a man the being opened it's yellow glowing mouth with slime still stuck to the bottom.

The being then exhaled from the mouth as yellow steam blew out and looked at Superman, Wonder woman and Luthor and pointed at them. Superman then pressed and held the button from earlier and spoke on the speakers "What are you?"

The being then said "I am the black sin… the terror of heart of evil… I am Lust, Glutttony, I am Wrath, I am Greed, I am Pride, I Sloth, I am Envy, and Treachery, I am everyone's darkest self I am… Corrutpion!"

Wonder woman the picked up her sword as Corruption saw her and said "Diana… princess of the arrragggg… Amazonians… You are Corrupt!"

Then a black tentacle formed from Corruption's hand reached out to Wonder woman but it hit a glass window shocking Corruption and made it roar in pain. Superman looked at Luthor who said "Had to be prepared for anything…"

Superman then asked "What is your purpose Corruption?"

Corruption then saw into Superman's sins and said "Superman… Kal El, or Clack Kent I am the end of live… and the end of death."

Superman then ordered Wonder woman "Diana, ask him as I go find more Magic experts."

Then Corruption said "None will tell you of my power Superman… however… I can help you if you help me."

Superman then said "I don't make deals with scum!"

Corruption then spat out slime and said "Of course you don't unless they know how to resurrect your dead family."

Superman stopped and asked "How did…"

Corruption then finished "I know? I can see your desires but the deepest is the one you had been denied. Borshhhhkkk!"

Corruption's slime began to make an orb standing as it glowed yellow showing a woman and a baby in her arms as Superman shed a tear and said "Lois… my son."

Corruption then held his hand in the air closing his palm as Superman shouted "NO! LET SEE THEM!"

Corruption then chuckled and said "I can bring them back to life… if you do me a favorrrrrr…"

Superman then asked "What favor?"

Luthor looked at Superman as if he was crazy but saw Wonder woman was not showing concern and said "I guess I should leave him in your capable hands Diana."

Wonder woman nodded as Luthor left and thought "My god what have I unleashed, I have to report this to Batman ASAP."

 **With Death**

Death had sent the Leviathan back to the Kingdom of the dead with all the new souls that were gathered and led his new group. Draven had then asked "Lord of bones, why do I linger on in this world?"

Death then stated "I want you to aid me in finding this Superman he has brought nothing but the illusion of peace, but when I slept in my throne I dreamt of an enemy worse than him… I saw Corruption was freed from man's tree of life."

Then Scarecrow asked "And what is the Tree of life?"

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Corruted news

Chapter 9: Corrupt news

Scarecrow looked at Death and asked "And what is the Tree of Life?"

Death looked at Scarecrow and explained "The Tree of Life or The Tree of Death is a place that is on all worlds that connect each other because inside lies the Well of souls the most powerful place in the universe. The Well has the power over souls who ever controls the Well basically has the power to change the universe."

Grundy then asked "Will Grundy go through Well?"

Death then stated "In order for a soul to be allowed into the Well it must take the trials of the Crucible Grundy might be able to face it but the owner is the one I worry about the most in the trials."

Scarecrow then took interest and asked "And who is the one that Death seems to fear?"

Death chuckled and said "I don't fear this being even though he escapes me every time I fight him, he's the only being in the universe to face all four horsemen and live to tell about it."

Then Draven asked "And Whom is this being?"

Death then crossed his arms and said "Wicked K. the British Wick."

Everyone looked at Death with confusion until he stated "He's like a Zombie but wear's a top hat and walks with a..."

But Death could not finish as he was ran over by Lobo and his space hog with Lobo turning back towards Death and flipped him off and shouted "NOW I GET TO FACE THE MAN WHO NEGLECTED MY SOUL!"

Death stood back up and squinted his eyes at Lobo as he used his soulsplitter, his real body turned into his reaper form made of stone afterwards as Lobo flew above. Then Death's purple half of his soul used Death grip to pull himself at Lobo as the Green half climbed up a pipe next to a building while the Purple half began to fight Lobo on his space hog.

Lobo threw a punch at Death's purple half and was getting annoyed that he was being bested, then Lobo grabbed onto his handlebars and had an idea. Lobo flew at the building where Death's green half jumped off and landed on the hog making it change it's course but Lobo shouted "SCREW THIS!"

Lobo elbowed Death's Green half and jumped off as the hog hit a nearby car and blew up both of the halves of Death's soul and Lobo stood up and placed a cigar in his mouth and said "That's why they call me the Main man!"

But the real body of Death grabbed Lobo's head and used his other hand to Death grip onto a building's roof to pull him and Lobo up while he forced Lobo's tp be skid into the building as the two finally reached the roof. Lobo's face was covered in blood and had a shard of glass in his left eye as Death summoned his crow scythes and kicked Lobo to his back.

Lobo laid there helpless as Death's scythes crossed blades near his throat but Lobo reached for his hooked chain and quickly stabbed Death's arm, pulling him into a headbutt. Death staggered from the headbutt and was tackled off the roof by Lobo and into a car with Lobo repeatedly punching Death's mask. Lobo began to get tired and pointed at Death and shouted "AND STAY DOWN!"

But Death slipped his legs out from under Lobo and used both his feet to kick Lobo off him as he quickly clamped his scythes together and stabbed one end into the car. Then Lobo fell back down and was impaled by Death's scythe as Death picked the bounty hunter up, and rammed him into a building wall beating his face.

Death then shouted "YOU DARE ATTACK THE END OF LIVES?"

Lobo then spat out a tooth now seeing his tooth he said "Oh that's just wrong..."

Death then grabbed Lobo's throat and demanded "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Lobo then stated "Hey easy Death, just the bounty hunter Lobo after the on your head nothin else!"

Death then squinted his eyes and realized who he was beating and said "Lobo... oh you mean that punk that was too scary that even Sameal was afraid of?"

Lobo nodded and said "Yeah guess I'm pretty famous aren't I?"

Death then stated "And even Heaven didn't think you were too much for them..."

Lobo smirked and said "Yeah that's me."

Death then grabbed his scythe and and ripped it out of Lobo's chest stating "I've heard a great deal of you my feathered friend had informed me much of what has happened over the ages, but why attack me?"

Lobo then stated "I just wanted to see if Death was as tough as Heaven and Hell said you he is."

Death then asked "Do I disappoint then?"

Lobo shook his head and said "No ya actually did more than I expected to honest..."

 **Hell's the ninth circle, Treachery**

Sameal sat at his throne with great anger in his eyes as he found out the Demon key to the Well of souls was stolen and he knew who it was but he had no proof that Trigon had done the crime. Then Sameal called forth "BELIAL!"

(Yes I know Belial according to the last DLC is technically dead but I don't consider that canon due to it not being a part of the main storyline, no matter how awesome it was)

Then a fat demon, with a demonic amulet, and a large mouth walked through the throne room doors kneeling and asked "What is it my prince?"

This was Belial the ruler of Hell's third circle Gluttony, he was armed with a trident within a demonic eye on it, he demon had a long tail with armor to it's end as Sameal ordered "I have a message for Vulgrim, tell him that Sameal wishes to make bargain."

Belial nodded and said "It will be done my prince..."

Belial walked out as Sameal palmed his face stating "Of all the demons that could have been a demon lord Belial had to become the Lord of Gluttony."

Then a woman's voice stated "Well I do have to admit he was able to kill the last Demon lord's position as Gluttony's ruler."

Sameal then saw Lilith the Demoness lord of Lust the second circle of Hell and said "Yes, I admit for one who is worthless as Belial he did prove one such thing, Vulgrim wil be on his way my dear."

Lilith then jumped on Sameal's lap while he sat on his throne clipping her nails and said "And why have you called for Vulgrim?"

Sameal sighed as he was distracted with Lilith's large breasts and said "I have to have Vulgrim to call forth the oldest of your children, Death for me since he and I don't see eye to eye."

Lilith then giggled with excitement and said "Oh my sweet baby boy Death I was wondering when he'd wake up."

Sameal palmed his face again and thought "This marriage might hurt my reputation more than it could help me."

Then a blue portal opened with Vulgrim bursting out and asked "Ahh Sameal, what would you have of this humble merchant?"

Lilith leaped off of Sameal's lap and flirted with him by whiping his face with her tail as Sameal stated "I want you to report to Death, that the Demon key is stolen."

Vulgrim then sighed and said "And here I thought I was here for buisness ok and what do I get for this?"

Sameal then tossed an old Crossedblade towards Vulgrim and said "Perhaps you can sell that to the Horsemen, War."

Vulgrim picked the blade up and bit on the end of one of the blades and said "Oh an antique, beautiful, ahem very well my prince I will inform Death of this."

Vulgrim then descened through his portal as Lilith stated "You forgot I wanted to see my son, no pussy for you!"

Sameal then pouted like a child and said "But it's our favorite time of the year, six o'clock of the sixth of June."

Lilith then shouted "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S 666 YOU FUCKED UP!"

 **Insurgence HQ**

Batman had Oracle take a break and had Alfred take watch over the security cameras when suddenly the moniters flashed with Lex Luther's face on it and Alfred said "Sir, it's Mr. Luther."

Batman then pressed a button and asked "What is it Luthor?"

Luthor then explained "I have to make this quick Bruce... Superman has unlocked the doors three years ago with my help, but what cam out of it has turned my men into... monsters!"

batman then asked "Stay calm Luthor what came out of those doors?"

Crowfather heard the conversation, walking up to the monitors he asked "Did this creature take the form of a black tar or slime?"

Luthor then asked "Ye... yes how did... how did you know?"

Crowfather then asked "It called itself Corruption didn't it?"

Luthr was silent but said "It proclaimed itself that way yes."

Crowfather then said "Bruce if Superman has unleashed Corruption then your entire universe is endanger unless we find Death now!"

Batman nodded and said "Thanks Luthor keep out of trouble."

Then Luthor's profile logged off as Crowfather stated Corruption must not be allowed to become one with it's next Champion, and if Superman has opened the Doors to the Well then that means Corruption has already found it's already found one unless Superman can deny every offer Corruption will use to truly temp Superman."

Batman had his mouth opened and said "What if Corruption offers a deal to bring Superman's family back could it?"

Crowfather then said "Corruption cannot bring those back from the dead but it can corrupt the souls that it can touch."

Batman then sounded the alarm and picked up the microphone and said "Code red, I repeat code red everyone in the meeting room ASAP!"

As soon as the message was over everyone went to the meeting room as Batman explained "Everyone I need you to find Death and Deathstroke we need them here now Strife you and Fury go to Arkham see if they're there."

Strife placed his hands on his cheeks and said "Oh I get to see my Harley again!"

Fury then said "This could get exciting."

Then Batman pointed at Raven and Crowfather and said "Raven Crowfather, head to Metropolis see if they made it there, me and War will search the streets of Gotham and hopefully we can find them."

Raven and Crowfather walked out as Crowfather asked "Raven, you can feel where he is can't you?"

Raven nodded and said "He's been fighting someone believe it or not."

 **Man's Tree of life chamber**

Hal Jordon, Cyborg and Sinestro were outside the containment field around the Doors as flash saw the slime starting to grow up the walls and said "Now that's one nasty piece of shit."

Cyborg analyzed the data of the substance and said "It's nothing I've every seen it's not made of any known material it's like it doesn't exist."

Then the center f the chamber formed a humaniod shape as Corruption said "I do not exist but yet I have always... existed not in form... but within your souls..."

Cyborg then said "Souls huh? Then this falls into the category of Magic I am not even remotely good at Magic studies."

Then Hal placed his ahnd on his chin and said "Then maybe we should draw Zatanna's attention, she might know."

Then Sinestro stated "Ha yeah if you can breach into Fate's tower and kidnap her."

Cyborg then thought "If this is magic based I would think that Zatanna and Fate would have come to study it... unless."

Hal then finished with his eyes wide opened "Unless this has something to do with the fate of our world."

Corruption's mutated guard then said "Ding, ding, ding you got it!"

Corruption then chuckled at the sight and said "Your...caaaasssssshhhhhhhk, Your learning it's strange that Superman would have his top Kiss ass crew!"

Then the elevator doors opened as Shazam walked out and asked "The high Councilor asks if there's anything to report?"

Hal then stated "I believe Dr. Fate can answer more of our questions or Zatanna."

Shazam then nodded and said "I'll give him your report Cyborg you need to come with me."

Cyborg then asked "Why?"

Shazam then stated "I've heard some guards reports say that Deathstroke is in Gotham."

Cyborg's robotic eye glowed a bright red and said "Count me in."


	10. Chapter 10: Killer Frost's Ice King

Chapter 10: Killer Frost's Ice king

 **Pairings:**

 **Death - Raven**

 **Strife - Harley**

 **War - Uriel**

 **Fury - (Still thinking either Batman or Lobo)**

 **Killer Frost - Frostbane**

 **Lilith - Sameal**

* * *

 **Metropolis during Death's fight with Lobo**

Louise Lincoln more known as the infamous Killer Frost had been investigating something with her ice powers every since Death came to Earth her powers had been experimenting with the increase of her power. Killer Frost kept rubbing her ice colored hair in confusion with her current test as she tried to see the possible full extent of her power but instead she accidentally created a portal of ice and out came a knight in gothic white and blue icy armor.

The knight fell lifeless as ice covered his body while Killer Frost asked herself "What the hell?"

The knight shot his glowing blue eyes open and cracked the ice off his body, knight stood tall and asked "Who dares summon me Frostbane?"

 **(Frostbane's human form has the taken the form of what his master's desires are Killer Frost but can change into his ice dragon form when needed.)**

Killer Frost raised her hand and said "That wold be me I guess..."

Frostbane kneeled before Killer Frost and declared "I live to serve, my lady."

Killer Frost was impressed with Frostbane's formalities and said sarcastically "I'm touched, but why did you come here?"

Frostbane then explained "I serve those who summon me my lady of ice."

Killer Frost then asked "And where do you come from?"

Frostbane then looked up to his new master and stated "I am the embodiment of the Abyss my soul cannot serve anyone but you."

Killer Frost then tok a moment to think and decided to put Frostbane to the test and ordered "If you truly are my 'servant' then show me your power!"

Frostbane stood up and blew an icy cold breath and froze the wall, but that wasn't all he was going to show every step he made ice formed around his feet and broke for every footstep moved. Then Frostbane punched the wall shattering it into tiny pieces and bowed once again before asking "Does my lady approve?"

Killer Frost was amazed and teased "My, my aren't we the over achiever?"

Frostbane then asked "I live to impress, my lady."

Killer Frost walked over to Frostbane and raised him up to afce her and teased once more "Oh we're going to get along just fine aren't we ice soldier?"

Killer Frost kissed Frostbane's lips to see if he would freeze but the feeling of Frostbane's lips only did nothing and Frostbane quickly bowed and begged "Please forgive me my lady."

Killer Frost then thought "Well he's a ice soldier and a kiss ass... awesome."

 **Arkham Asylum**

Strife kicked down the door to the mess hall and shouted "HI HONEY I'M HOME!"

The men in the mess hall heard Harley running towards Strife and shout "PUDDDIN!"

Harley jumped on Strife and wrapped her arms and legs around his body and forced his mask off and began to make out with him as Fury walked in and say strife as Harley saw Fury and demanded while on top of Strife "WHO IS SHE?!"

Fury grinned evilly and thought "This is going to get good."

Strife then tried to answer but Harley punched him and shouted "SHUT UP!"

Strife was confused as Fury laughed and said "Don't worry about your 'Puddin' hahaha! He's my little brother."

Harley stopped and said "Oh... hi my name is Harley."

Fury reached out her hand and shook Harley's and said "Fury second oldest of the four horsemen."

Strife then asked "What the Hell is going here?"

Fury then stated "You wouldn't understand its a woman thing somethin you men don't get."

Then Strife said "Oh that's heartless!"

Fury shook her head and asked "So Harley I've heard you and my brother are... frisky form what I've deduced of Strife is it true?"

Harley blushed and crawled on top of Strife and said "Oh yes won't deny my Strify-poo."

Strife then said "Awe... that sounded so cute... but have you seen my brother Death he's been missing."

Harley then said "I Dunno the last time I heard anythin was when he broke out of prison with style."

Fury then asked "Well what about Deathstroke?"

Harley then said "Oh he came by earlier askin the same thing but I told him the same thing I told you. I guess now he's in Gotham kickin ass again."

Strife looked at Fury as she said "Don't worry I'll let you have your pleasure I'll just get one eye and be back."

Strife grinned happily as Fury warned "Oh if you get her pregnant Strife... You better marry her!"

Harley then placed her hands on her cheeks and said "Ohhhh marrying my puddin..."

Strife then thought "Oh man marrying a ex-girlfriend to a psycho... challenge accepted!"

 **Metropolis**

Raven flew with Crowfather by her side and asked "Why are you coming with me Crowfather?"

Crowfather then explained "I have to tell my old friend something that his siblings are considering."

Raven then saw saw Death beating Lobo in an alley with Grundy, Scarecrow and Draven as Crowfather said "Oh dear it's Lobo."

Raven saw Lobo with a bloody eye and thought "Looks like Lobo got his ass handed to him."

Raven and Crowfather landed as Lobo's wounds that Death inflicted on him were already healed and was held from the collar by Death said "Hey look whose here! Superman's torturer what did Superman change his mind of me taking the bounty?"

Raven then stated "I no longer side with Superman Lobo I have nothing to gain if I go back."

Death then asked "Crowfather what brings you and Raven here?"

Crowfather sighed and said "Corruption seeks Superman as it's newest Champion."

Death then dropped Lobo and said "So my vision was real..."

Crowfather nodded as Death said "You and I both know if Superman becomes Corruption's champion he would be a foe that even the horsemen would have a hard time dealing with. Corruption will most likely make Superman have a high resistant to magic but more likely it would only slow him down. I think Kyptonite might work but one thing is certain you are the only being to resist Corruption Death no one else has but you."

Unknown to the group a woman ninja overheard the entire conversation and went to the nearest Regime patrol and showed the commander of that patrol the seal of the League of Assassins and stated "I have a report for Superman."

 **The Watchtower**

Superman was analyzing a contained sample of Corruption and tried to use his X-ray vision to see anything and saw that inside the slime he saw yellow crystals beginning to form as Wonder woman walked in and asked "Anything High Councilor?"

Superman nodded his head and said "Yeah it would seem that Corruption is not just black slime but also a yellow crystal that the slime becomes when it hardens."

Then the ninja was teleported to the Watchtower and said "High Councilor Superman, my master Ra's al Ghoul has had me spy on the one called Death for you and I think you need to heard this..."

The ninja pulled out a recorder and pressed the play button:

"Corruption seeks Superman as it's newest Champion..."

"So my vision was real..."

"You and I both know if Superman becomes Corruption's champion he would be a foe that even the horsemen would have a hard time dealing with. Corruption will most likely make Superman have a high resistant to magic but more likely it would slow him down. I think Kryptonite might work, but one thing is certain you are the only being to resist Corruption, Death no one else has but you."

The recording stopped as Superman placed his hand on his chin and said "So Corruption will make me stronger... and is offering to return Louis and my son back to me... tell Ra's he has my thanks."

The ninja bowed and said "My master is pleased to be a part of your world order."

The ninja was teleported back as Wonder woman said "Ra's al Ghoul as become a vital ally and a great tactician for our world peace, but I can see his followers are seeing you as their true chosen one."

Superman then said "It's only a matter of timer before Ra's catches on to that, but back to the matter on hand I need to think this over Diana go on without me."

Then a Wonder woman saw a incoming transmission from Killer Frost and asked "What is it Killer Frost?"

Killer frost was shown on the computer and said "I've found an ally for our High councilor's cause Wonder woman."

Then Killer frost stepped aside showing Frostbane with both hands on the hilt of a ice sword stabbed into the floor and said "I serve my lady and I will gladly fight beside her allies."

Wonder woman then asked "What is your name?"

Then Frostbane introduced himself "I am Frostbane embodiment of the Abyss."

Superman then said "You serve Killer Frost take note Frostbane that anything she is told to do she must obey are we clear?"

Frostbane then said "You have no power over me I do not not serve you nor does my lady, her cold fear of you caused her to summon me she is now under my protection."

Frostbane blew ice over the screen causing the connection to fail as Wonder woman shouted "DAMN IT! RAVEN AND GRUNDY WAS ONE THING BUT NOW KILLER FROST HAS A... ICE KING?!"

 **Killer Frost's location**

Killer frost shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Frostbane bowed and said "I apologize for my sudden outburst my lady I will not allow any one to order my master to order me."

Killer frost then shouted "WELL YOU'VE PRETTY MUCH DECLARED WAR ON SUPERMAN YOU DUMBASS!"

Frostabne kneeled and said "I await for my punishment then..."

Killer frost formed ice but stopped and said "Well I do have to say you've got balls to say that to Superman."

 **(Warning: the following contains nudity, sex and icy Lemons you have been warned)**

Killer frost pushed Frostbane on his back and began to strip and said "But anyone who can say that coldly has my deepest attention."

Killer frost took off Frostbane's armor and the two kissed with their cold lips as Frostbane pried himself off and said "I must not my lady I..."

But Killer frost demanded "If you won't do it willingly... Than I order you to pleasure me."

Frostbane frowned and said "As you wish my lady..."

Frostbane held Killer frost's breasts as she rubbed his cold dick, but Killer frost stopped and said "I'm going to enjoy this, my ice king."

Killer Frost began to slide Frostbane's dick inside her vagina and when she had it all the way in she said "This icy cock of yours... OH MY GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Frostbane began to move his hips and began to pleasure Killer frost as he was told to and said "When ever my lady wants me to stop I will."

Killer frost then shouted "DON'T TALK! JUST FUCK ME!"

Frostbane had stopped talking and for hours the two were having a cold somewhat passionate sex as Killer frost asked "Do you have any sperm still running in those cold balls of yours?"

Frostbane then stated "Only if I am ordered."

Killer frost then licked her lips and ordered "Then give it to me! INSIDE!"

Frostbane then stated "But my lady it would be a great dishonor to even..."

Killer frost then shouted "JUST SHUT UP AND CUM ALREADY!"

Frostbane fulfilled his master's wish and did as he was told but something inside him began to fill his voided heart and thought "What is this feeling? Love for my master? No I can't fall in love I am the embodiment of the..."

But before Frostbane could think the rest of his sentence Killer Frost fell with her breastson his chest and forced him to kiss her and said "You and I, we're going to be Ice king and queen baby."

 **End of Lemons**

* * *

 **Death's group in Metropolis**

Death was pulled away from the group by Crowfather and was silently admired by Raven as Death crossed his arm while Crowfather spoke to him but then Draven sat beside her and asked "It would seem that my lord had an admirer tell me why choose Death of all beings?"

Raven then stated "Because we understand each other."


	11. End of act 1

**End of act 1: Rise of Death**

 **Upcoming characters Vital for Act 2: War's conquest**

 **DC:**

Red Hood

Deadshot

Ares

Ra's al Ghoul

 **Darksiders:**

Ulthane

Azreal

Vulgrim

Uriel

 **Guest Character:**

Morbus (Disturbed's mascot AKA The Guy):

 _"He watches from an endless Void, Enlightened by the shadow of his former self, waiting for the time to take human form again... to avenge the victims of the War machine. And vanquish the Evil that gave it life. He is the hand of God... the dark messiah... the vengeful one..."_

 _\- lyrics of the Vengeful one by Disturbed_

Powers:

Flight

Superhuman strength, durability and agility

Magic

Known facts:

A single punch from Morbus is equal to ten thousand human fists.

He is immortal Immortal.

When on his bike Morbus and create shadows from the exhaust pipes and tires.

Rides a interstellar Motorcycle.

Huge grin with yellow teeth and red glowing eyes.

Uses weapons rarely.

Outfit:

Dark messiah (trench coat)

Dark messiah burned off (His hood it all that remains)

* * *

 _Since Disturbed is contracted with Warner brothers and Warner Brothers have been making DC hero movies for a long time it made sense to me._

 _Updated Pairing:_

 _Death - Raven_

 _Strife - Harley_

 _Killer Frost - Frostbane_

 _War - Uriel_

 _Lilith - Sameal_

 _Fury - Morbus_

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters they belong to their respected owners.**


	12. Chapter 11: War's opponent

ACT 2: War's conflict

Chapter 11: War's fate and Fury's best friend

 **In Gotham city**

Deathstroke had entered the clock tower where Batman's Oracle used to be based in and saw an huge arsenal of weapons and guns when he heard a gun cock and quickly grabbed his attacker over his shoulder. The man had a red mask with a technological visor, a black leather jacket with armor plating custom made for the jacket and had armored knee high boots.

Then Deathstroke said "You almost had me... almost."

Deathstroke helped the man up as the man asked "I'd figured you'd be dead by now but you being here must mean shit's hit the fan big time, so what gives?"

Deathstroke then said "It's good to see you too Jason, but I have a favor to ask."

Jason then said "Well that's new I had no idea Deathstroke needs anyone to do favors for him."

Deathstroke then sighed and stated "This will be the only favor I need done by someone else."

Jason then leaned back next to a corner and said "Ok what's the favor?"

Deathstroke then stated "I need Deadshot."

Jason was silent for the longest moment when he finally said "You must be desperate to ask me for Deadshot, but let me guess the rest of your favor... you need Deadshot and me correct?"

Death stroke nodded and said "Batman trained you well Todd."

Then Jason stated "I told you just call me Red hood."

But as the two were about to leave the elevator dropped as Red hood said "DAMN IT! WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED!"

Deathstroke then asked "Any other way out?"

Red hood then pressed a button on a computer and said "See that vent up in the ceiling? grapnel up there the hatch should open."

Red hood tossed a grapnel gun to Deathstroke and went first as Deathstroke said "Nice toys."

Deathsrtoke went after Red hood and saw that the entire clock tower was surrounded but Deathstroke grapnel up on one of the choppers right under one gunner as Red hood went on the other side to get the other gunner. Then the two silently killed the gunners and strapped their bodies to seat belts as Deathstroke killed pointed his gun at the pilot leaving Red hood to the minigun.

Inside the tower Cyborg and Shazam were already securring the area as Cyborg noticed the computer blinking red and tackled Shazam out the window shouting "THEY RIGGED THE PLACE!"

Shazam stopped his fall and grabbed Cyborg as the tower blew up and made Deathstroke whistle by being impressed and said "Nice fireworks kid."

The pilot was then forced to make a false dispatch call and left without anyone else knowing.

 **Corruption's chamber**

Corruption was waiting patiently as Superman came back to the chamber now seeing the guards growing the yellow Corruption crystals on their bodies as Corruption asked "So boooooooorsssshhhhhk! you have returned... I hope you have made a decision now."

Superman then asked "What do you know of Death?"

Corruption growled in anger and stated "What there to know? He's the end of all things living as he too is a living thing."

Superman then asked "I've had a spy that found that Death is immune to your influences is that true?"

Corruption then spat at the glass and said "Yorrrrsssssshhkaaaaa! Yes he can if I could I would choose him as my champion but he eludes me... he haunts me... I need to end death but more importantly... I want him too suffer!"

Superman then asked "Why?"

Corruption then chuckled and said "If you want to know more than become my champion simple but yet... your so fond to bing the god of Earth when you can be the god of the universe!"

Superman then said "If you bring back lois and my son first that is my offer."

Corruption then laughed and said "You will become my champion Kal El, even against your own will."

Superman walked out as Corruption sank into a slimy form and said "Spawn of Corruption, free yourself from this prison!"

 **Watchtower**

The contained specimen of Corruption was still inside a glass box hovering above the ground with high tech gravity beams as it heard the call of Corruption "Spawn of Corruption, free yourself from this prison!"

The spawn of Corruption began to mutate growing Corruption crystals and absorbed the energy surrounding it causing the gravity beams to malfunction as the glass box fell breaking into pieces. Then Flash teleported in and saw the gravity beams turned off and the glass box broken and said "Oh no..."

The Spawn of Corruption took the form of a snake with the Corruption crystals as it's scales and slithered onto Flash's boot and sank in it finding it's way to his skin. Flash the shout "OW!"

But by then it was too late the spawn of Corruption began to take over Flash's body but it wasn't powerful enough to control his entire being the armor of Flash's body grew Corruption slime. The slime hardened and made a black armored flash as the spawn used Flash's suit to control his body and thought "This will have to do my pet human."

Flash was no longer in control of his movements as the spawn of Corruption used any means to return to it's other half and free it.

 **In the far reaches of the universe**

The Abyss home to many vile and viscous creatures and the very embodiment Frostbane, but in the heart of the Abyss lies a humanized astroid floating with chains covering it's surface. Something or someone had been imprsioned within as many abyssal creatures began to feel the power of the impression's chain's glowing and fled as the chains broke off.

The astroid began to crack as steam hissed but it almost sounded like the steam said "Indestructible!"

Then the astroid exploded revealing a black hooded trench coat man who had his arms crossing his chest and shot his glowing red eyes followed by a he grin that would make the Joker proud. The being cracked his neck and then his knuckles and said "In the calm before the storm, another legend will be born,another battle will be won... WE will rise!"

Then the being snapped his fingers and summoned a soul of his loyal servant the abyssal gladiator and noticed his servant was dead and no longer in physical form and asked "Who killed you?"

The Gladiator then looked into his master's eyes and said "Lord Morbus, it was War rider of Ruin."

Then Morbus' eyes glowed and said "I am the the hand of the god, I'm the Dark messiah, I'm the Vengeful one!"

Morbus then summoned his abyssal bike and rode forth to find War rider of Ruin and killer of his loyal servant for a duel.

 **Earth (Insurgence Hideout)**

War laid on a large table as Batman asked "You know it will hurt right?"

War placed a wooden cylinder and said with it in his mouth "Do it!"

Batman had placed War's left arm as a machine began to make a metal case on the end of his arm as War's tightened his teeth into the wooden cylinder grunting in pain. Then the table opened up revealing a mechanical hand the size of War's right hand as Batman removed the wooden cylinder from War's mouth and placed another one since the cylinder had teeth marks in it.

Batman then said "Computer begin attachment!"

The Bat computer then said "Beginning mechanical limb attachment."

The hand drew closer to War's stub arm as he closed his eyes preparing for the worst as the machine forced it into War's hand and connected to War's nerve system. War's tightened his teeth so much that is broke the wooden cylinder, when the attachment was over War panted as he began to test the new mechanical hand and said "Not as strong as my shield hand but it'll have to do for now."

War sat up as if the attachment had no effect on him at all surprising Batman but then a Oracle said on the radio channel "Bruce incoming transmission from Fury."

Batman then said "Patch her through."

The Fury asked "Hey Batman is it common to see the clock tower get overrun by the Regime and explode afterwards?"

Batman then squinted his eyes and asked "Why would the Regime head back to the clock tower? it's database was wipe clean, nothing should remain."

Then a portal opened as a woman with r top hat and said "Fate has asks for War."

(Wow that sounded really weird)

Batman then asked "Zatanna, why would Fate ask for War?"

Zatanna then stated "That's between him and War I'm just here to take him to Fate."

War walked out and said "Ahhh I remember Fate good man and an ally for the balance, I will go to here what Fate has to say."

War walked with Zatanna through the portal and Zatanna noticed how tall War was but his hair stood out the most and asked "Why would War dye his hair?"

War then said "This is my real hair color."

Zatanna then flipped the hair and said "Hmm and why are you siding with the Insurgence? Would this conflict make you stronger?"

War glared at Zataana and said "I know you your trying to refer me as and no I am not a servant of Ares in a matter of fact it's the opposite, being the God of war he must have conflict to have power. But I am the conflict, in a way the two of use are bound together though we do not agree with eachother's methods. Ares is the evil side of conflict as I am the balanced."

Zatanna was interested with war's explanation as he continued "I may be the conflict but I know that no matter how much you try there will always be, War, followed by Death, which in turn will encourage Strife, and finally embracing Fury to start War all over again."

Zatanna then thought "That makes sense, what starts with War, ends with Death, but causes Strife and in turn Embraces Fury which will declare War all over again."

When Zatanna brought War into a chamber she said "I'll go and get Fate for you."

But before she could a man's voice echoed throughout the room "No need Zatanna, I can sense War from a mile away."

The a man with a golden helmet with eye holes walked out and said "It has been some time hasn't it War?"

 **With Fury**

Fury was at the clock tower ruins with a box next to her be she wasn't alone she looked at the ruins and said "This town's gone to Hell since the last time I saw it."

Then a woman said "Since Superman's reign Gotham's the number one victim since he blames Batman for Joker's killing his family."

Fury then grabbed he wrist and cracked her joints and pulled out her whip and said "Shall we have another Cat fight Selena? Or do you prefer me to call you Catwoman for now on?"

Then Catwoman jumped down with saw Fury's clawed gauntlets and said "Hey are those claws? are you trying to mimic my style?"

Fury then said "Hey honey I've had these babies before you were born, plus I've been itching to fight Wonder woman."

Catwoman then jumped on the edge of the building and sat over it as did Fury and the two began to talk with Catwoman asking "How's Bruce?"

Fury then stated "He's Batman what else can I say?"

Cattleman then raised her reached out her hand as Fury grabbed it and the two shook firmly as Fury asked "And how's Damian Wayne doing?"

Catwoman sighed and said "You know how it is, he holds a grudge for his father for his imagination of Bruce favoring Dick over him."

Fury then sighed and said "Any word of Jason of late?"

Catwoman then stated "He, apparently doesn't want to join the Regime for I work alone but t be completely honest I'd the he'd rather not fight against Bruce."

Fury then asked "So have you told Bruce why you decided to join the Regime?"

Catwoman then stated "No... I don't even think he would approve it."

Fury sighed and used her whip to pull the box near and pulled out some alcohol and handed Catwoman a bottle and said "Cheers for being single!"

Cattleman took the bottle and as Fury held her bottle out and the two clinger them together before drinking as Fury.

 **One hour later**

Catwoman was tipsy but Fury was drunk as Catwoman said "Damian's a confused kid, you know he's just lost, and isn't sure on who to believe."

Then a helicopter flew by as Fury shouted "I FUCKIN HATE THOSE BIRDS!"

Cattleman then said "That just a chopper Fury."

Fury then stood up and twirled her whip and shouted "DON'T GIVE A DAMN THE BIRDS GOTTA DIE! (HICK)"

Fury fell back as Catwoman said "Good idea this cat needs a nap."

 **With Flash**

Flash was being used against his will as the Corruption spawn used his his suit to make you run and said "My master will be free soon."

Flash then asked "Why are you using my suit can't you just corrupt my soul?"

The spawn then stated "I cold if the Corruption's connection to me was full, with it being inside a containment shield our connection is weak but once I use you to free it our we will be hole again!"

Flash then thought "Shit! the Councilor's going to kill me for this."

 **With Killer Frost and Frostbane**

Killer frost began to freeze Metropolis with the aid of her loyal ice king, Frostbane but the two gain the attention of Death who along with Raven, and his followers witnessed as a new faction was being formed. Killer Frost watched as Frostbane used his Ice based necromancy to raise an army of ice skeletons, monsters and giants.

Death who knew the power of Frostbane said "Scarecrow let me see your syringe gauntlet?"

Scarecrow removed his gauntlet willingly and handed it to Death and watched as Death used souls to mix with the fear toxin making the liquid appear purple and handed it back to Scarecrow before stating "Now your a champion of Death, your gauntlet can now summon thing that people fear the most."

Scarecrow then saw what seemed like phantom faces inside the syringes and asked "Why do I feel like this is going to be exciting?'

Death then stated "I used millions of the souls of the dead so that you can have a wide variety of fear choices."

Scarecrow then looked at the gauntlet and said "Incredible..."

Then Grundy asked "Will Grundy fight with Purple man?"

Death then said "Yes you can."

Draven then pulled out some daggers to check if they were sharp enough and said "I'll fight if your wondering Lord of bones."

Then Raven stated "I will fight too."

The Lobo asked "Hey wait... can't I go?!"

Death then asked "And what makes you think you can?"

Lobo then growled and said "The main man will fight for a price of course!"

Death then said "I'm listening..."

Lobo then pointed at his hog and said "I need another bike!"

Then a meteorite crashed landed as a motorcycle engine was heard and everyone saw a fully black clothed biker riding towards Gotham as Death joked "You just missed your chance."

Lobo then shouted "FINE I'LL FIGHT WITH... Death holy shit this might get even better I'm in!"

Crowfather then watched as the six went after Killer Frost and Frostbane and thought "I hope Death can work well with them as much as he could as the leader of the four horsemen."

 **With the biker**

The Biker Morbus was riding towards Gotham with the plan to fight War to submission and had a huge grin on his face and shouted with the moon behind him "GIVE INTO THE NIGHT!"

 **To be continued**


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of mortal gods part 1

Chapter 12: Battle of mortal Gods part 1

 **The Fortress of Solitude hours after Killer Frost's betrayal**

Superman was testing a device that controlled Doomsday an prehistoric Kryptionian monster that wielded DNA to hate all life and said "Alright right foot."

Doomsday stomped as Superman said "Perfect... I wonder... Speak!"

Doomsday then turned to Superman and said "Of What?"

Superman then asked "Nothing just testing..."

Then Superman heard a laughter and then heard a man shout "TAKE YOUR PLACE INSIDE THE FIRE, WAR!"

Superman looked up na used his X-ray vision to see through his sealing and saw man riding a motorcycle with a red glowing eyes as he entered the Earth's atmosphere and said "Hmmm..."

Superman flew towards the man and stopped right in front of him and asked "Who are you?"

The man then said "I am the Vengeful one... Morbus do you know a man called War? He's on my death list."

Superman used his super hearing to hear Morbus' heartbeat and said "Your quite eager to fight War aren't you?"

Morris then made a huge grin and said "Oh yes I do."

Superman froze from the sight of Morbus' toothy grin and said "impossible... your dead!"

Morbus squinted his eyes and asked "What we've never met before... unless you were a demon?"

Superman shook his head as Morbus asked "Uhhh Angel?"

Superman shook his head again and decided to asked "Are you the Joker?"

Superman then used his X-ray vision to tell if Morbus was lying or not but Morbus then sighed an said "I don't know who the Joker is I just want to fuck up War!"

Superman then sighed in relief and said "Good... if your searching for War then I would suggest going to Gotham."

Morris then grinned and said "Thanks for the tip."

Morris started his motorcycle engine and rode down to Earth as Superman then heard a woman's scream and turned towards Metropolis and flew at super speeds to see Killer Frost and Frostbane standing on the daily planet. The building was covered in both Killer Frost's ice and Frostbane's while Superman saw Death, Raven, Grundy, Scarecrow, Draven, and Lobo fighting together against ice giants and skeletons.

Superman decided to watch his opponent's team and saw Death throw a ice skeleton in the air as Lobo used his chained hook to pull it towards him and crushed it's skull in his palm. Grundy was fighting a Ice Giant but the cold was keeping him at bay but he decided to use a car as a shield and bashed the giant's attacks as Raven changed into a giant crow and flogged the giant.

Then Draven with two swords in both hands jumped on Grundy and used to him jump at the giant's face and stabbed his blades into it's eye sockets, The giant roared trying to shake off both Raven and Draven. Then Grundy tackled the giant's legs and forced it to fall on it's back as Raven changed back to her regular form she swiped her hands as murderous crows attacked the ice warriors.

(Ok I just now noticed they names sounds alike ha!)

Scarecrow was surrounded by ice warriors and decided to use his new fear gauntlet and stabbed the syringes into icy ground creating a bigger ice giant with a shield and a giant mace that roared at the ice warriors. The ice warriors began to back away in fear as Death said "Argul... the former Lord of bones."

Argul slammed his mace onto the ice warriors as Death summoned his falling explosive Ghouls that assisted Argul who held his mace above him allowing Death to jumped on it and began to fume purple smoke as Argul swung Death into the sky at the the daily planet. Superman watched as Death changed into his Reaper form and watched as he summoned a huge scythe and made a single slash at the building at it's center.

Then the building slid by the single slash and Killer Frost tried to balance herself but Frostbane grunted as he changed his form into his ice Dragon form and allowed Killer Frost to ride on him. Frostbane flew off the building as Detah in his Reaper form floated in his way and said "Frostbane... I should have known you'd return."

Frostbane then said "I live to serve my new master..."

Killer Frost ordered "Get us out of here Frostbane!"

Death was tackled by a angered Superman as the two Frosts escaped Death changed back and base dis fists into Superman's back but the two crashed into a building as Death rolled but quickly used his gauntlets to slow hm down. Death's gauntlets sparked on the ground as his back hit the wall making him stand up as Superman walked towards Death and shouted "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DAILY PLANET!"

Death cracked his neck and said "It still won't bring back you wife and son!"

Superman then demanded "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Death then stated "Corruption want to use you! If you allow it to consume you it will make you into a galatic destroyer!"

Superman then flew at Death cocking his arm back for a punch but death ducked and flipped Superman over him and quickly turned to kick Superman's face and said "Your were once a proud hero willing to keep a balanced world!"

Superman then stood up and said "I should have never held back but now... if you fear Corruption... than maybe I should take on it's offer!"

Superman flew away in retreat as Death shouted "NO!"

 **In the helicopter with Deathstroke and Red hood**

Deathstroke sat in the passenger seat pointing his side arm at the pilot's face while Red hood asked by radio "So why are we would the deadliest assassin in the world need other assassins?"

Deathshot then stated "I've a reason to believe that a shipment of the Regime's Kryptonian bills is on a ship near near the Hall of justice and I need it for the Insurgence."

Then Deathstroke noticed a blinking light with a flashing missile warning as death stroke said "AH SHIT!"

Red hood saw the missile headed after them and shouted "TIME TO BAIL!"

Red hood had jumped out of the chopper crossing his arms and legs as he fell into the water but Deathstroke shouted to the pilot "HOPE IS WAS WORTH IT!"

Death stroke ran out the side and jumped with a front flipped and dived head first into the water as the pilot said "Oh... fuck m...(Chopper explodes)"

Red hood and Deathstroke began to swim away from the crash as Deathstroke saw what seemed to be Hawkgirl flying by and thought "She didn't shoot us... she could caught up but.. who?"

 **The tower of Fate**

War sat with Dr. Fate and asked "Before you say what need to say let asked... are they safe?"

Then a woman said "War should know better than to say that without saying hi to me first."

War smirked and turne dot see Uriel with Azreal and said "I'll try to remember love."

Uriel smiled as Azreal floated towards the horsemen and said "War, it has been sometime, but I'm afraid that you are being hunted."

War then asked "What?"

Dr. Fate then stated "The champion of the Abyss has come to the Earth and knowing that no powers of Holy or Unholy are allowed Azreal has asked to look into this matter."

War was confused and said "Ok... whose this champion?"

Areal opened a magical image of the being showing a man wearing a black hooded trench coat and his face looked like he was grinning as he walked away from slaughtered Regime soldiers. War then asked "Any name?"

Uriel then stated "From what the Ivory tower has collected on him he is a being of the abyss claiming to be the "Hand of God" but he did give us a name weather it is real or not is yet to be seen but it says Morbus."

Dr. Fate then said "And about what you asked, yes they are safe I've hidden them all away just as you had asked but I cannot say they maybe safe forever."

War then said "Show where I can find them."

Fate then reveled a map and pointed one of the items War requested would be in Gotham and another in Metropolis and finally the last was already in Regime's studies as War said "Thank you Dr. Fate..."

Then a scottish man's accent said "Where do ya think yer goin Horsemen?"

War sighed and turn dot see a giant redhead with a huge hammer and said "Ulthane I wasn't expecting..."

Ulthane then said "Ah shudup ya know yer gonna need ma help yer hand is gone and ya need someone to put back when ya find it."

War then said "Fine..."

War walked away but Uriel grabbed his hand and said "Wait..."

Areal vanished as Fate floated up some stairs as Ulthane said "AHHH SHIT I'LL BE WAITIN FER YA OUTSIDE THEN FRISKY BASTARD!"

War turned to face Uriel and said "That wasn't very nice you know."

Uriel then tilted her head and drew her lips to War's and kissed him and after the kiss War said "I still need to get used to that..."

Uriel then said "You do remember your promise right?"

War reached to a pouch and pulled out a ring and said "How could I forget?"

Uriel hugged War in excitement and said "We can live away from the white city and the dark kingdom... away from their laws."

War then stated "But what of your honor?"

Uriel then said "I have seen that the Hellgaurd are not out of the reaches of Evil personally remember?"

War then closed in for another kiss and said "My heart will always belong to you but we must wait."

Uriel then said "I have patience, I can wait as long as it takes."

War left Uriel as she placed the ring in a pouch knowing if anyone saw it besides Azreal she would be imprisoned, for most Angels saw the union of Angel and Demon ashes was bad but a Angel with any other race was taboo.

 **With Strife**

Strife slept on the bed naked with Harley's head on his chest as she asked "Can I ask ya something puddin?"

Strife then said "Of course."

Harley then asked "If this ends well... will you..."

Strife then interrupted and said with confusion "Wait isn't this the job of the man to propose?"

Harley then blushed and said "Jackass you wouldn't let me finish!"

Strife had widened his eyes from the sudden outburst and said quietly "Sorry I'll just shut up then."

Harley then climbed on top of Strife and asked "How do you feel about being a... father figure to my daughter?"

Strife then said "As long as the kid won't kill I won't have a problem."

Harley squinted her eyes and reached under the covers behind her and as Strife asked "Eh... Harley what are... OWWWWWWWWW! WHY THE BALLS?!"

Harley then laid down and said "Because their mine now."

Strife then held his crouch and said "Yeah... you got that right ooooooohhh that hurt!"

 **With Fury and Catwoman**

Fury woke up with a hangover and saw a man riding a motorcycle and said "Oooohhh nice bike."

Morbus dismounted off his bike and searched for any signs of War but then Fury dropped down infant of him and asked "Hey there."

Morbus grinned and said "And you are?"

Fury then said "Oh I'm just a lady wanting to take a look at your bike..."

Morbus was confused on the woman who just walked up to talk about his bike and said "It's magical and uses the very power of the Abyss."

Fury then stopped and pulled out her whip and said "What?!"

Morbus then said "Why does that bother you?"

Fury then said "Because no Holy or unholy powers are allowed on Earth!"

Marabouts then stated "I am aware but I'm the champion of the abyss not holy or unholy just the abyss!"

 **With War and Ulthane**

War and Ulthane walked out of a portal in front of a church in Gotham as Ulthane said "It be here right hosremen?"

war then said "Yes..."

War kicked the church doors open and saw many statues with strange weapons that resembled Demonic or Angelic weapons but one particular caught War's attention a huge gauntlet that did not match the statue's material. War broke the gauntlet out and put his right hand inside making it turned back to it's original color.

The gauntlet was blue with red eyes and had demonic teeth molded into it as war said "The Tremor gauntlet nice."

War then punched the ground as it caused a miniature tremor while Ulthane shouted outside "HEY TWERP! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

War ran outside to see Ulthane staring down at Wonder woman who had seen them walk out of the portal and said "DAMN SHE MUST HAVE BALLS TO FACE MA HAMMER! BWHAHAHAHA!"

Wonder woman then used her lasso on Ulthane's neck and asked "Where did you come from?"

Ulthane was forced tell the truth by the lasso and stated "We were in the tower of Fate..."

Wonder woman then squinted her eyes at War and smirked when she recognized him and said "Ahhh Mr. Spartan I was wondering where'd you had gone."

War then pulled out his tremor gauntlet and gave a grin for a chance to challenge the second in command of the Regime and said "My name isn't Spartan... it's War!"

 **To be continued**


	14. Chapter 13: Battle or mortal gods part 2

Chapter 13: Battle of mortal gods part 2

Deathstroke and Red hood swam ashore to hear a gun cocking as Deathstroke slowly looked up to see a man with a white mask and a single red scope on his right with wrist guns pointed at his face. The man then said "Oh it was you in that chopper?"

Red hood then sat up and said "YEAH THAT WAS US YOU JACKASS! AND THE FUCK DID YOU GET A HEAT SEEKER DEADSHOT?!"

Deadshot then helped up Red hood and Deathstroke and said "In times like these? I'm going to the extreme... come on we need to get out of sight Hawkgirl saw the blast so expect a bird watching us."

Deathstroke and Red hood followed Deadshot to a cave hidden behind some bushes and saw some old weapons from World War 2 as Red hood said "Well that's sone old shit..."

Deadshot the said "Yea I found this a few years back... but someone had already taken something from the vault."

Deathstroke then asked "Who took what from the vault here?"

Deadshot then pointed at a vault as Deathstroke and Red hood went to see it was filled nuclear weapons as one had a green spray painted "HAHAHA!"

Red hood widened his eyes and said "You found where Joker's..."

Deathstroke then finished "You found out where Joker got his hands on a nuke... no wonder there wasn't any reports of any stolen nukes."

Deadshot then explained "Yeah this facility was abandoned a long ass time ago and knowing military their vaults could keep nukes still operational for as long as they wanted."

Then Red hood said "Until a mad man took one and started Superman's madness... with his own."

Deadshot then nodded and asked "So back to why we're here what are you two doing here?"

Deathstroke then stated "I've found a shipment of the Regime's Krytonian nanotech drugs we could either destroy it but I think the Insurgence would rather take it and I agree."

Deadshot then asked "But why do you want me I'd thought you work better alone?"

Deathstroke then stated "I'm not handy with a sniper rifle as you Loyd."

Deadshot then caught interest and said "Alright Slade... I'm listening."

 **Gotham church**

War was thrown inside the church as Wonder woman flew at him and punched his face knocking him back to hit a statue while Wonder woman asked "I thought you were stronger than Ares?"

War spat out blood and said "Not without my gauntlet that you stole."

War then used his tremor gauntlet to cause the ground shake and hit wonder woman out of the church, Then War used his gauntlet to punch Wonder woman through buildings as he charged after her. With Fury and Morbus, the two circled each other as Morbus looked at her and thought "I'd to see the animal inside her."

Fury then squinted her eyes focussed on Morbus until the two heard crashing sounds and turn tot see Wonder woman crash threw a building and landed on Morbus. Fury then said "Well... I did say I wanted to fight Wonder woman... THANK YOU CREATOR!"

Morbus groaned as War kicked a hole through a building and walked out and saw Fury and said "Oh Sister Fury where have you been?"

Fury then pinched War's cheek and said "I've been having fun with one of my best friends plus this guy seems to lie what he sees."

Morbus pushed himself up as Wonder woman fell off him and shouted "HEY I WASN'T PREPARED FOR..."

Morbus noticed War and shouted "THERE YOU ARE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

War was confused as Fury was too then Wonder woman staggered to stand but was able to manage as Fury cracked her fingers and pointed at her and stated "I've been wanting to fight you missy."

War the asked "Who are you?"

Morbus then said "I'm the hand of god... the dark messiah, the vengeful one!"

War then said "Ohhh your the guy that's been after me... I hope the stories about you are true and that your not all talk ."

Morbus then pulled out two sawed off shot guns and grinned before he said "I hope the same for you!"

Wonder woman then pulled out her sword and shield and stated "I won't let you escape this time War!"

Wonder woman charged at war but Fury's whip tied around her and was pulled over to Fury as she stated "NO! Your fighting me not him!"

Wonder woman then slashed at Fury but she cartwheeled back and said "Almost had me this is going to be awesome!"

War charged at Morbus as Morbus shot at him with his shotguns which were only blocked by War's tremor gauntlet, War then punched Morbus through a building wall and into a parking lot. War then jumped after Morbus but was punched in the face by him, War felt that Morbus' punch felt like a thousand fists as Morbus used his other to punch War's stomach which felt just as the same.

War never felt as encouraged to fight someone like this I a long time not since the Abyssal gladiator and said "Your making this fight enjoyable."

Morbus then pulled out a chain from his side and wrapped it around his left hand before saying "Yeah... I've been waiting for a good fight lets do this!"

Morbu charged at War but War picked up a car and smashed him into the ground with it and jumped into the air and smashed the car into him again, Morbus pulled out his right arm out of the ground as War used his Tremor gauntlet to punch him repeatedly in place. With Fury and Wonder woman the two were fighting Fury using her clawed gauntlets as Wonder woman was using her shield and sword.

Then Wonder woman slashed downwards at Fury but Fury clapped her hands together to catch the blade and said "Wow that was close..."

Then Fury front flipped over Wonder woman who just flew up into Fury and threw her at a nearby building and flew striaght at her but a car hit her as War shouted "Hey that's my big sister our attacking you bitch!"

Wonder woman growled as Fury used her whip to pull Wonder woman into the building and back handed her face then tackled her into a pillar inside the building as Wonder woman head butted Fury and began to return her attacks. Wonder woman flew at Fury with rage in her eyes as Fury said "Oh I know that look, but guess what my name is Fury observe!"

Fury's eyes glowed yellow asshe attacked with great speed and used her claws to cut Wonder woman's left leg making her grunt but then Fury stopped in front of her and punched her out of the building. Fury then jumped out and dived into Wonder woman but the two began to punch each other as War watched but Morbus finally free and shouted "Damn that was impressive ready fro round two?"

War then said "Let's go!"

Fury and Wonder woman kept returning punches until Fury used her meteor strike and forced herself to crash her and Wonder woman into the ground causing dust to cloud them. War and Morbus were exchanging blows until Morbus then whistled and summoned children that resembled him and said "GET HIM LOST CHILDREN!

War was tackled by giggling children with faces that resembled Morbus' but they held him in lace as Morbus was about to punch War. Then War yelled as he changed into his Chaos form as Morbus' punch hit it broke his hand as War roared and the children all said "BYE BYE!"

Morbus was grabbed by War and slammed into the ground punched, stomped and finally body slammed until Morbus finally shouted "I YEILD OK, I YEILD!"

Then War punched one last time as Morbus shouted "OWWW DAMNIT I SAID I YEILD!"

War then changed back and fell to his knees and said "That took too much..."

Morbus was stuck in the ground and said "You bested me... damn now I have to give my service... FUCK!"

War then said "As long as we get to have more fights like that I'll keep you around."

Morbus grinned and said "Oh fuck yes!"

Fury walked out and said "Yeah... that was fun wasn't it?"

War then asked "Did you kill Wonder woman?"

Fury then stated "She's unconscious but still alive."

War then stated "I would have killed her."

Fury then said "I will when she's awake on another day."

War and Fury walked as Morbus broke free and followed in pursuit and rode his Motorcycle as Fury asked "Can I have a ride?"

Morbus then said "NO! She's my baby!"

Then Fury said "With you driving dumbass!"

Morbus then said "Ohhhhh... I guess."

War then whistled as his phantom steed was summoned and he climbed up and stated "I'll catch up another time Fury Ulthane and I need to find the rest of my gear."

Fury then said "Don't piss of Superman baby brother!"

War growled as he said quietly "I'm not a baby!"

Fury then asked "What was that?"

War then said "Nothing..."

War rode Ruin back to Ulthane who had a window glass in his hand and look at his neck where Wonder woman's lasso choked him and said "I hope this isn'r permanent!"

 **The Corruption chamber**

Corruption was waiting as Sinestro and Hal were examining the behavior as Corruption formed his disgusting human from and said "He approaches..."

The elevator doors opened as Superman walked in with anger and pressed a button and said "I accept your offer Corruption!"

Corruption then chuckled an said "Then shkkkkkshhhhhhhk come to me allow me to empower you with my powers!"

Superman opened the door and ordered "KEEP THIS DOOR LOCKED UNTIL IT IS SAFE!"

Hal then said "But High councilor..."

Superman then shouted "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sinestro was observing and said "He's afraid..."

Superman walked down some stairs as the ground with Corruption slime moved out of his way as he walked towards the center and said "Just promise me to bring back my family..."

Corruption's slime sinked back into the humaniod form and said "Oh Kal El... I lied!"

Corruption stabbed it's crystalized claws into Superman's head and said "I have no power to bring back the souls of the dead... only the power to corrupt them!"

Superman widened his eyes as they glowed red but Corruption sank his very being int Superman's body and shouted "DO NOT RESIST ME!"

Superman then fell to his knees as Hal shouted "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

But Sinestro stated "We cannot allow a containment failure... as much as I hate to say the High councilor is on his own..."

Superman yelled in pain as the Corruption began to sink into his body as Corruption had no longer infected the sealed chamber but now within Superman.

 **Inside Superman's mind**

Corruption was nearly in control of Superman's souls but yet he was having a hard time trying to break him and said "Impressive... oorrrrrrrsssshhhhhk! You are trying to resist my soul powers... it won't matter."

Then a bright yellow light was shown as Corruption turned away and shouted "NO! I WILL HAVE THIS BODY WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

But The light was too bright as Corruption noticed and said "No... your using ME! Your soul is taking my power NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO STEAL MY POWER IT'S MINE ALL MINE MIIIIIIIINE!"

 **Outside of Superman's mind**

Superman fell to on his hands and knees as his iconic red and blue suit changed into a yellow and black suit with a black S and a yellow gooish cape that was nearly see through. Superman stood up and said "Hal... Corruption is my power now!"

Hal and Sinestro widened their eyes as Corruption within Superman's mind echoing yell "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Superman turned to the guards waved his left hand causing what was left of Corruption to free the soldiers and went into Superman's suit while it formed a black masked helmet over his head. The helmet resembled what Corruptions face looked like but now with glowing eye holes and a yellow jagged mouth piece Superman looked up and said "Death is only just, the beginning!"


	15. Chapter 14: Ares vs War

Chapter 14: Ares vs War

Superman now in control of Corruption wondered why he was able to resist Corruption and it spoke "Because you are coated by your own sins shaaaaaaak! I knew you had committed many sins... but now seeing them in person... your nearly as sinful as Death himself!"

Superman took interest and asked "And that gives me an advantage? Just sins did Death commit?"

Corruption then growled in anger knowing it was useless to attempting to escape and stated inside Superman's head "Death first committed genocide of the Ravaiim and used their blood, bones, flesh and eyes to create weapons of mass destruction weapons each were capable of destroying an entire planet but the most powerful of these weapons was Death's self made Harvester the scythe or rather a morphing weapon... though Mortis was close but it is not at it's strongest state nor will it ever return to it."

Superman's masked began to move off his face and into his suit and said "Somehow I'd figure Death would have done much worse."

Corruption then stated "But that is not the end of his sins... after seeing his race the Nephilim was only bringing destruction and pain... he along with three others had joined beings called the Charred Council thus HIS most remembered sin was made... the sin of betrayal... the worst sin all known, Treachery. Though Death had done this to save all of creation he by himself committed most of this sin but unlike you he admitted it and regretted it!."

Superman then squinted his eyes and said "I have never have committed such a crime!"

But Corruption corrected "Not a crime... a sin you have committed the sin of betrayal and deny it! YOU BETRAYED YOUR ALLIES! BATMAN, GREEN ARROW, AND YET YOUR STILL JUST AS BLIND AS YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN!"

Superman then looked at the containment field and said "Open it up Corruption can't fight back."

Then Hal asked "Not to question your motives councilor but... how do you know?"

Then Corruption said "Because Corruption cannot take what is already been corrupted..."

Superman then lied "I'm too pure for his control."

Corruption then laughed inside Superman's head and said "Pure?! HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh, purity is much easier to corrupt and blacken, it's harder to corrupt something that is blindly evil. Knowing to be evil is impossible for me to corrupt... but blinded by their own ambitions... it will be your end... Kal El."

Superman walked out of the chamber and said "I have a mission for Bane."

Then Sinestro aksed "High councilor doesn't Bane need to be more time for his body to adjust to the Kryptonian venom drug hybrid?"

Superman then stated "He'll manage."

 **Two days after Stryker's island's destruction**

Bane had been in coma since War had escaped from Striker's island and after it was decimated by Death and his undead Leviathan but one of the Regime's medical officers was curious to giving Bane a new kind steroid drug. Bane's Venom was not enough to confront War but the idea of mixing Bane's Venom and the "Super pill" to help Bane get out of the coma.

But the the problem was what would be the outcome of this, the medical officers agreed that Bane may be overdosed with the two drugs combined but Superman took interest. Superman allowed scientists to take the prisoners from Blackgate as test subjects the first victim was a minor known criminal not worth mentioning who has been in a coma for a year.

The drug was injecting straight into the prisoner's blood stream and in a instant he awoke form his long coma and was able to break free from his restraints but luckily Superman was there to hold him back until the effects were over. Superman was impressed with the results and wanted Bane awake from his coma as soon as possible.

Bane laid on the medical bed as his pulse had not changed as the medical officers began to inject the new Kryptionian nanotech, enhanced Venom into Bane's neck his eyes shot open with green irises. Bane's body muscles began to grow and tighten as he gritted his teeth in pain, but after the pain was over Bane asked Donde esta el? Where is the prison Spartan?!"

Superman walked in and stated "Mr. Spartan escaped since... that horse head butted you. We're still looking for Spartan as we speak but you've been in a coma for months and we Decided to give you a new type of Venom drug by adding components from the Kryptonian pill your "

Bane then sighed in anger rubbing his face and said "No me lo recuerdes... That horse's head butt hurt a lot... wait, you've enhanced my venom?"

Superman nodded as Bane gave a evil smirk and said "Ohh this is good."

 **Insurgence HQ**

Batman was tracking down Deathstroke but Fury and Morbus walked in as Oracle asked "Let me guess Strife's screwing Harley again isn't he."

Then Morbus looked at Fury who smiled, nodding and said "Of course she's holding him by the ball sack."

Oracle then palmed her face and said "A little too detailed... but most likely true..."

Morbus laid down on a couch and asked "So this is Earth? I was expecting less fun..."

Fury then stated "Oh trust me hon the night life is even better."

Batman was about to quit searching but Luthor called as Batman asked "Luthor?"

Luther was placed on screen and looked slightly frantic and reported "Batman... he knows I'm working with you... I don't know how but Superman knows."

Batman then asked "Where are you?"

Luther then stated "I'm in Lex corp being guarded..."

Batman then said "Don't worry Luthor just keep calm I'll be there soon."

Batman put his utility belt on and asked "Oracle can you make contact with Harley's clan?"

Oracle then said "Yeah already on it."

 **Arkham Asylum**

 **(Warning lemons)**

Harley was giving Strife a hand job as Strife said "Oh god damn that feels good..."

Then Harley's bat communicator was began to beep as Harely sighed and said "One second puddin."

Strife then said "Uhhhh can't we just let B Man go solo?"

Harley took the communicator an said "Hello Harley Quin leader of the Joker clan how may I help ya?"

Oracle then said "That was weird... Harley Batman needs you and Strife on a mission."

Harley then smiled and said "Oooh I love a good mission."

Strife then sighed and asked "But weren't we going to try something new?"

Harley then said "Yes but a mission is still a mission and plus your coming with me. (Winks)"

Strife then widened his eyes and said "OK."

Harley then said "Were is the mission going to take place?"

Oracle then stated "Lex corp in Metropolis."

Harley then said "We'll be there... wait are we taking down Superman's tech developer?"

Oracle then stated "No we're actually trying to save him appearently Superman has discovered he was siding with us."

Harley then said "Ohhhhh... Ok me and Strife will be there soon."

Harley hung up on Oracle who palmed her face and said "But first they gotta finish the time I took from them."

Harley tackled Strife and said "Lets make this quick Puddin."

Strife then smiled and said "Ready when you are babe."

Harley kissed Strife as she placed his cock in her vagina, moaning as she felt his dick inside and said "Grope my tits will ya!"

Strife had a grabbed both of Harley's breasts and began to fondle them making Harely moan in pleasure as the two began to move their hips at the same time until Harley hugged Strife's face in her breasts. Harley then said "I'm about to..."

Strife then interrupted "I know I'm about to as well."

Then two yelled at the same time in pleasure as Harley fell onto of Strife, the two panted as Harley laughed and said "That was quick alright..."

Then Strife heard Harley's men outside gossiping and made him squint and shout "HEY I'D THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BOYS TO STOP LISTENING YOU DISGUSTING PERVS!"

Harley then panted and said "Their just jealous...(Pant)"

Strife then pulled out his Mercy and said "Fine but I'm still shooting."

Strife shot another hole through the wall and made all the clan members run away as Harley began to put her clothes on and said "Come on Pudding B man is waitin."

Strife put his armor on then his mask and said "Nice to have a stress free fight right."

Harley then grabbed her hammer and said "Next time lets make it last."

Strife then said "No argument here."

 **(End of lemons As you can tell I like this pairing.)**

 **With War and Ulthane**

Ulthane was leading war to another old building in Gotham and said "Yeah I think yer Abyssal chain is here."

War walked in and saw a chains around and said "Oh for Heaven's sake all of this is apart of the abyssal chain!"

War then saw a fire blaze in front of him as Ares the god of war walked out and laughed amused by War's claim to the Abyssal chain and said "You have the most particular places to hide your toys, fellow warrior."

War then crossed his arms and asked "Ares... why have you followed me?"

Ares then snapped his fingers showing War and Fury fighting Morbus and Wonder woman and stated "I am drawn to conflict as you know, but you standing against princess Diana with your sister has caught my interest of joining your crusade... under one condition though."

War then squinted his eyes and said "And what would this "Condition" be Ares? I doubt you'd help me."

Ares then summoned a gothic sword and kneeled to his left knee and challenged "I AM THE GOD OF WAR AND EARTH IS MY BATTLEFIELD AND AS IT IS MINE I WILL MAKE A WAGER THAT IF I FIGHT YOU AND WIN I TAKE YOUR HORSE RUIN..."

War then closed his eyes and said "I see... then lets get this over with..."

Ares then swung his sword at War who only stood quietly until Ares's sword's tip hit the abyssal chain which sounded War to use his Tremor gauntlet and punched Ares's chest plated armor inward nearly crushing his ribs. War then jumped at Ares but Ares flashed fire and disappeared behind War and kicked him to the ground, Ares then held his sword at War's chest and demanded "YEILD BEFORE THE GOD OF WAR!"

War then held his tremor gauntlet up and said "You are not my god!"

War then slammed his gauntlet which caused both war and Ares fall into the sewers and continued to punch each other as Ulthane went ahead and found the abyssal chain's source and tapped it once. Then the entire chain retracted back into the source which absorbed the chain as Ulthane picked it up and sat down waiting for Ares and War to finish their fight.

War punched Ares' chest as Ares returned with an equally powerful punch to War's face, War kicked Ares and grabbed him by the head smashing him into the sewer walls. War then began to charged with Ares's head scrapping the walls cracking the concrete and bent a pipeline as a flammable gas was exposed and Ares finally flipped War over him and stood in the gas with a grin and said "Burn!"

Ares flashed with fire reappearing in front of Ulthane as War was blown by the explosion, above in the streets of Gotham, a street blew up and fell into the sewers. Ares then summoned a sword and taunted "NO CAN OVER POWER THE GOD OF WAR!"

Then Ulthane stated "Don't be so sure Ares War's just getting started..."

The ground began to shake as a fiery fist crash from the ground and grabbed Ares pulling him into the sewers as Ares saw War's chaos form a fiery demon looking beast with a flaming sword and tusks made of Hell fire. Ares was smashed into the wall and was grabbed again as War jumped out of the hole and smashed Ares into the ground and placed his foot on him as Ares slashed at it but only broke his blade.

War then demanded "Do you yield?"

Ares gritted his teeth and said "Even at fraction of my power I still can't defeat your Chaos form... I yield... and you have my sword for you to call upon."

Ulthane then shouted "Hey here's yer Chain twerp!"

Ulthane then tossed the Abyssal chain to War who caught it and began to wear it and stated "I just need three more items to once again get back into action..."

 **The kingdom of the dead, Gilded arena**

A Wicked with a top hat and cane sat on the benches as he gave a look of excitement while the Arena champion's representative fell onto the ground with a knife in his forehead. The a soul jumped on the body and danced on it and laughed "HAHAHAHA! I'd figure Death's representative would put up of a fun fight!"

Then the wicked clapped and said with a British accent "BRAVO! WHAT AN EXCELLENT PERFORMANCE! I DO SAY YOU'D BE AN FINE MAN TO HELP PLAN FOR THE NEXT CRUCIBLE GAMES!"

The soul then look at the wicked and joked "Now I've seen it all a British zombie with a top and cane HAHAHA now thats funny!"

The wicked dropped his hat and jumped inside and teleported in front of the soul and introduced himself "Charmed to meet you I am Wicked K owner of the Crucible and the one being that taunts the horsemen for joy."

The soul then reach out his hand as Wicked K grades it but was electrocuted by a buzzer and introduced "HAHAHA! Call me what everyone calls me back at home, the Joker."

* * *

 **Bane has awaken, Superman has found out Luthor's deception, War gains an unwilling ally, Joker has defeated Death's representative, Harley screws Strife... again, and War's conquest is only getting started holy shit.**

 **So for over 2 months has it it been since I last updated? Well let me first apologize for that I moved again but moved back for a short time nut during my hiatus I have gotten less stressed from being around my mom.**

 **So now that I'm back for a short time I would like to thank the new followers, favorites and the readers who like this story.**


	16. Origin Chapter 1: Doomsday

Origin Chapter: Doomsday

 **(Note: This is just a Origin chapter (prequel) a way to bring both Darksiders and Injustice closer, and yes Origin chapters will not be as long as a regular chapter)**

Deathstroke, Red Hood were near a plane base near the Hall of Justice with silenced handguns and assault rifles, the two walked in a crouching position until they hit a corner of a steel container with Deathstroke holding his left arm up and his hand into a fist. Red Hood then stopped as Deathstroke spotted four guards armed with assault rifles and raised his fingers curling them towards the next steel container as Red Hood quickly went into cover.

Deadshot was then heard on the radio and stated "Red Hood, a single bogie about to pass your position recommend you stick the poor bastard."

Red Hood holstered his pistols and pulled out a combat dagger, the guardsman walked past but Deathstroke whistled catching his attention and slowly walked towards his position. Red Hood then quickly walked over keeping a crouching position and quickly cut his radio cable making sure no one heard him die and stabbed him in the back.

Then Deadshot commented "You know this isn't half bad working you two, I might get to enjoy this more than I thought."

Deathstroke then pointed towards the incoming chopper and said "There's our bird."

Red Hood then said "Good now we can get on with it."

Then Headshot warned "Woah, woah woah! hold on a moment... oh my god... this is overkill!"

Deathstroke then asked "What's overkill?"

Deadshot then stated "They've brought Doomsday to aid them."

Red Hood Then whispered "SHIT!"

Deathstroke then called in "Ok we're aborting mission this is way too much defensive units then expected..."

Deadshot then stated on the radio "Hey don't need to tell me twice, but I gotta wonder if Doomsday even knows where he comes from?"

Red Hood then stated "hardly doubt it since is sole purpose was to kill all life..."

 **250,000 years ago, Planet Krypton (During this time the home world of the Raviim)**

After the Raviim were exterminated by the Nephilim and their bodies were used to make the Grand abominations Absalom the first Nephilim was preparing for another assault but this time it was Eden. But when Absalom left a Nephilim woman had given birth to Absalom's child, the baby's cries were heard by it's mother but she feared the risk of taking her child and entrusted the child to a strange alien named Bertron.

When the four Horsemen mostly Death had destroyed the Nephilim the mother was killed along with Absalom who would be reborn as the Avatar of chaos, the Child would be placed in a vitro lab as Bertron would use the baby Nephilim for his research. The child was set free onto the harsh environment of the Raviim's world which it's natural gases would suffocate, poison and killed the child the child was cloned and was set free again which now was resistant to the toxins of the world.

But the creatures that weren't Raviim and were dangerous had killed the child, the process repeated until a few a creature made of black slime had infected the repeatedly killed child. This infection would soon become more accustomed to the child's body and soul and eventually gave it more reason to hate all of life nay Creation itself.

The newly born creature had grown bone out of it's face, knuckles, shoulders, head, and even had what appeared to be a beard made of it's own bones, the creature killed Bertron and was able to take a ride off the planet via by a escape transport. The creature would soon face many challenges, facing the evil Darkseid, destroying worlds but eventually he was subdued and was imprisoned within a coffin shackled within a containment suit and strange metal.

The coffin went on through space keeping it's prisoner inside until it landed on Earth, the impact of the coffin loosen the shackles and the creature punched it's way out. The creature killed everything in it's sights men, women, children, even a poor little bird was crushed in it's hand, the creature was able to defeat all the Justice League members with the exception of Superman who was still fighting the creature.

Superman won but at the cost of his own death, the devastation the creature made reminded everyone of the biblical Doomsday but soon Doomsday and Superman would rise again. Though this time Doomsday will not be killed by Superman again for his DNA had recorded the defeat and now enhanced Doomsday to be even more powerful.

Though Doomsday does not remember what race he hails from his resemblance to his father when he was the Avatar of chaos was uncanny Absalom would never havs seen his son for he was betrayed by his brothers and sister. The name Doomsday maybe more fitting than most would think for his only living family are the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

* * *

 **Yeah I'd thought this up when I noticed Absalom and Doomsday looked so much alike, and plus from what I know Doomsday is not a Kryptonian, Absalom was willing to destroy all of Creation and replace it with Nothing. Doomsday just hates all of life and that's Creation according to Darksider's lore.**

 **I wanted to add this in a regular chapter but it seemed to feel like I was making a mess out of the chapter so here's a Origin chapter which I hope can bridge the universes of Darksiders and** **Injustice.**


	17. Chapter 15: Chaos Eaters

Chapter 15: Chaos eaters

 **With War, Ares and Ulthane**

War walked out of the building with Ulthane and Ares and saw the entire building was surrounded by Superman's Regime led by Cyborg and Shazam as Shazam floated above the soldiers and ordered "BY THE AUTHORITY OF THE HIGH COUNCILOR MR. SPARTAN, ARES AND THE GIANT FATMAN ARE UNDER ARREST!"

War then raised both his hands as Ares questioned "YOUR JUST GOING TO SURRENDER JUST LIKE THAT?! COWARD!"

War then tilted his head towards Ulthane as Ares looked at him and widened his eyes as Ulthane's face was glowing red with anger and raised his hands and said "I want no part of this..."

But before Ares could finish his sentence Ulthane shouted "WHO THE HELL YA CALLIN GIANT FATMAN SPARKY?!"

Then Ulthane spat on both hands and smashed the ground causing a small tremor and grabbed a soldier as a tank's barrel was pointed at his face and shot a round into his mouth. Then Cyborg said "He so much of being a tough guy..."

War then stated "Don't piss off a Maker especially one who created a weapon capable of breaking the seven seals..."

Then Ulthane spat the round out of his mouth and said "YER IN FOR AN ASS WHOOPIN YA BASTARD!"

Ulthane then forced the soldier's rear end on the barrel of the tank as a few soldiers witnessed and covered their rear ends almost feeling the pain of a tank's barrel being shoved up their asses. Then Ulthane jumped behind the tank and gave a slight push with his boot and shouted "FIRE!"

The result of Uthane's boot pushing the tank caused the driver to accidentally open fire with the tank's main cannon and caused the soldier to explode as Ulthane turned away and pointed his thumb towards the tank stating "Ya see that's what I'll do to ya if yer dumb enough to call me fat!"

The soldiers began to quiver in fear as Cyborg widened his eye and said "Well... damn."

Shazam then flew at Ulthane and tackled him into a nearby garage as Cyborg transformed his hand into a pulse cannon but a man said "Leave the Ojos azaleas to me Hombre!"

Then War squinted his eyes and said "Warden Bane a bit too early for you to be fully conscious aren't we?"

Bane then walked up to War's face and said "Oh yes but given the certain circumstances High councilor Superman has enhanced my Venom... with super pills."

Ares then asked "Are we just going to stand here and take or are we going to face each other in combat?"

War then quickly kicked Bane away and used his abyssal on a nearby street light, pulling the light from the ground with his chain War grabbed it as it was flung towards his direction. Then War grabbed the light with both hands and shouted "BATTER UP!"

War then hit Bane into a building as Ares summoned two sword in both his hands and said "Impressive tactics... shall I wager a contest for the three of us?"

Ulthane then tore the tank's cannon off and formed it to look like a cigar placing it in his mouth and said "And what'll be the contest about?"

Ares the proposed "Who ever takes down the most soldiers gets to name our band warriors."

War then said "I'm willing to take up that wager..."

Ulthane then gloated "BWAHAHAHAHA! I'll be the one to win for sure!"

War then stated "Shazam is worth a hundred soldiers, Cyborg fifty but Bane is two hundred."

Ulthane then stated "Makin it real interesting ok yer on!"

Ares then charged at the soldiers cutting down any that stood in his way, as War batted them from left to right in the air, and Ulthane pulled out his hammer and hit the lower half of the tank shouting "FORE!"

The Tank was hit and crushed many soldiers under it as Cyborg used his pulse cannon and shot Ares but missed as Ares flash fire and teleported behind him, kicking Cyborg to his knees Ares was about to decapitate him until Shazam grabbed him. Shazam then shouted "SHAZAM!"

Shazam jumped out of the way as Ares was struck by lighting but War used his abyssal chain to pull Shazam towards him and used his Tremor gauntlet to punch him into a strip club. Bane grunted as he walked out of the hole of the building and jumped down causing a small crater and yelled as he charged at War but then War summoned Ruin which stopped Bane for a moment.

Bane could have sworn he saw Ruin smile before being head butted again, but this time Bane was strong enough to withstand Ruin's attacks and stood right back up and tossed Ruin at Ares. Ares was able to jump out of the way and tried to stab Bane but both his wrists were caught by Bane who then head butted Ares, then Ulthane bashed Bane with his hammer into a nearby tank.

Shazam walked out of the trip club with two strippers by his side trying to get his attention but Ares grabbed him by the collar and threw him at Ulthane who taunted "HEY BATTER BATTER... SWING! AND ITS A HOOOOOOME RUN!"

Shazam was batted out of sight into the air as Ares took down more soldiers but Cyborg shot him with his pulse cannon again actually hitting him and kept up his assault. Then Ares grabbed Cyborg's cannon and crushed in in his hand and threw Cyborg threw brick wall as War and Bane kept dealing blows bane punched War's face, War returned with an upper cut to Bane's chin and Bane came back head butting War's.

War was on the ground cover his face with his right hand as Bane was about to curb stomp on his head but War used his tremor gauntlet to punch Bane's leg dislocating his kneecap. Then War punched Bane's gut not once, twice but three times until War changed into his Chaos form and punched Bane across the street, threw buildings and finally threw a bank's vault as a brick of gold hit his head.

War changed back as Ares grunted in defeat as Ulthane shouted "DAMNIT HORSEMEN!"

War then said "I've got a good name for our band of warriors... The Chaos eaters."

Ares nodded and said "I clever name based on your sword."

Ulthane placed his hand on his cheek and stated "I could have given a better name twerp!"

 **Lexcorp**

Lex Luthor was in the middle of designing a mechanized battle suit with a hologram and thought out loud "The suit is capable of taking down a few of the Superman's closest allies, but yet lacks the needed resource to fight Superman directly... unless I can acquire some Kryptonite."

Then Lex saw his security monitors and saw Superman in the elevator in his corruption suit and had his arms crossed, Lex then quickly shut the off his hologram and waited for Superman at his desk. The elevator doors opened as Superman walked in and looked like he was void of emotion, this disturbed Luthor who always saw Superman either tired, mourning or looked for his counsel.

Luther then stood up and asked "Clark, I wasn't expecting you here is something wrong?"

Superman sat down in a chair in front of Luthor's desk and asked "Tell me Lex... do you believe I'm keeping Earth safe under my watch?"

Lex was concerned he was discovered and lied "Of course I believe the Earth is saver with you watching over it. You know that I support your cause."

Superman then nodded his head and grabbed Luthor from over the desk and calmly said "Your lying your soul says the opposite of what your just said... I trusted you... for all these years and you betrayed me..."

Superman then threw Luthor back to his chair and called out "HAL I WANT YOU TO KEEP LEX LUTHOR CONTAINED I NEED TO FIND WONDER WOMAN AND HAVE HER USE HER LASSO ON HIM."

Hal on the radio then said "On my way right now High councilor."

Superman then flew through the window causing it to shatter and gave Luthor enough time to report to Batman about his situation, with Superman, then Corruption growled in anger shouting within his mind "YOU DO REALIZE THAT LUTHOR IS CALLING BATMAN RIGHT YOU FOOL!"

Superman then stated "Of course I know I can hear him from here, but thats the plan drawing out Batman will to Luthor and then Hal will set an ambush."

Corruption was quite and said "You used my powers to hear Luthor's soul scream in hatred? This will get very interesting..."

 **With the Flash two days ago when Corruption was absorbed into Superman**

The Spawn of Corruption had stopped using Flash's speed and yelled in pain and said "NONONONONOOOOOOOO!"

Flash then asked "What happened?"

The spawn then growled and stated "I can no longer be... complete again... my other half was absorbed by Superman."

Flash then widened his eyes said "Superman absorbed your other half? Then that would mean..."

The spawn of Corruption then stated "I am at your command... I obey the will of Corruption even if its absorbed into Superman, but since it has no control over itself anymore... you can use my abilities to your cause."

Flash then asked "Cool what can you do?"

The spawn then stated "everything that my other half can do except its to a much lesser degree..."

Flash then asked "And that is what again?"

The spawn of Corruption then stated "Create shadow bombs, corrupt other souls for a short amount of time, create crystal like armor that can only be destroyed by shadow bombs or Holy powers."

Flash then asked "Holy powers?"

The spawn then stated "Yes the power that Angels use, the only power to purify Corruption into nothing, but since that is not allowed on Earth because of Death's law your stuck with me until the end war."

Flash now free to use the spawn of Corruption's powers ran fast to see how Superman was able to absorb Corruption's powers and wanted to show off his new abilities.

 **Violence the Seventh circle of Hell ruled by Trigon**

Trigon the ruler of Violence sat upon his throne ever pleased with taking the Demon key from Sameal and allowed his daughter Raven to give it to Superman, but when Death and disconnected him from his daughter he showed no sign of enragement. Then one of Trigon's minions bowed in his presence and stated "Milord, Mephistopheles has located the seal."

Trigon grinned eviliy and said "Good, tell that wandering soul collector I'll pay him what ever price he demands it high time a new dark prince took over Hell's armies."

The demon then stuttered "Milord... h... he demands a amount of one million souls..."

Trigon then grabbed his minion and drew him closer to his face and seemed to be calm and asked "Did you say one million souls?"

The demon nodded in response and was crushed in Trigon's hand as Trigon's fist was stained with the demon's blood and said "Very well... a demon carries at least fifty human souls... just another nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and fifty souls to go..."

 **With Death's team (Soul Harvesters)**

Death was knew that Superman was desperate enough to use Corruption but wether or not he could was up to debate, then Raven who tended to his wounds noticed all the cuts from being smashed into a building by Superman had already healed. Raven then joked "Good thing you you can heal from these injuries it wouldn't be as pleasant without someone reminding us we're all going to die someday."

Death then stated "My healing capabilities are on par with Lobo there, I was stabbed by War's Chaoseater and survived."

Lobo then shouted "The main man doesn't like it when he's being compared to."

Death then tilted passed Raven with glowing red eyes and said "BE SILENT BOUNTY HUNTER! THE ONLY REASON I HAVE NOT CLAIMED YOUR SOUL IS BECAUSE YOUR MUCH LIKE ME, HEAVEN HUNTS YOU, HELL HATES YOU AND ALL OF CREATION CARES NOT WETHER YOU LIVE OR DIE!"

Then Crowfather appeared and stated "Lord of bones Vugrim has been tasked by Sameal to speak to you."

Then Death sighed and said "Very well if Sameal paid Vulgrim to tell me something it indeed must be important."

Then a blue portal appeared as Vulgrim bursted from the ground and said with his normal creepy tone "Ahh Death, I have been looking for you Sameal has asked me to inform you that the Demon key was stolen."

Death then stated "I already knew that Vulgrim."

Vulgrim then continued "But Sameal believes that the Lord of Violence was the one but he acknowledges he has no proof."

Death then palmed his face and said "Great Vulgrim you wasted your..."

But before Death could finished Raven stated "Actually... my father sent me the key and forced me to give it to Superman..."

Death then sighed and said "Vulgrim go back to Sameal have him arrest Trigon for theft of the Demon key."

Vulgrim nodded and said "It shall be done... ohhh I almost forgot... your mother says... Hello."

Death scowled and turned away and said "Great..."

Vulgrim then laughed and sunk into the ground back to Hell as Draven stated "So I heard that Trigon is from another dimension is that true my lord?"

Death then stated "Yes its true but since this dimension has the demons kept in Hell and it's outposts by six of the seven seals his power is restrained..."

Raven then asked "Will he face judgement?"

Death then stated "Oh you have no idea what I've got inshore for your father..."

 **To be continued**


	18. Chapter 16: To bend your own laws

Chapter 16: To bend your own laws

 **Gotham central Hospital**

Wonder woman was injured from her fight with Fury and was taken to the Hospital by local ambulances she was out cold but she wouldn't that way for long, Wonder woman awoke feeling light headed but she remembered her fight with Fury. This caused a slight grudge to fester in Wonder woman, she now had the look of vengeance in her eyes, a doctor walked in to examine her injuries and noticed she was awake and hesitantly asked "Oh your awake? Do I need to call the Regime to come get you now?"

Wonder woman began to moved her wrist around and made sure that she could use them still but then Superman flew up to the window in his new suit and had his mask on, crossing his arms he made it clear he wan't Wonder woman to be on her feet right now. Wonder woman took a look at Superman and then teased "You look good in black and yellow."

Superman shook his head and floated downward as Wonder woman sat up seeing she had hospital patient gown and noticed she was completely naked underneath it. Wonder woman then palmed her face and asked out loud "Using X-ray vision and took a glance upon my breasts?"

Wonder woman undressed the patient gown and saw her superhero outfit and put on her outfit, she buckled her golden belt adjusted her breast plate, also adjusting piece of her outfit was rolled up near her left butt cheek. Then Wonder woman put her knee high armored boots clamping it together to ensure it wouldn't loosen up, Wonder woman then put on her tiara but noticed the doctor was still in the room staring with a blush.

Wonder woman then sighed putting her shield on her back, sheathing her sword, putting on her bracelets and finally picked up her lasso and wrapped it around the doctor and asked "Did you enjoy the view?"

The lasso glowed and mad the doctor say "It was delightful..."

Wonder woman removed he lasso and left the doctor who only sweat as she left and sighed in relief before holding his hands out beyond his chest and thought "Those damn things were huge..."

Wonder woman walked out to the parking lot and saw Superman waiting and said "I had Mr. Spartan but apparently his real name is War and he along with his sister Fury I believe... proven more than a match."

Superman's mask slid off his face and and placed his hand on his chin and said "First we see Death turning Raven and Solomon Grundy against me.. Mr. spartan or War has escaped you and eye witnesses have stated that War along with Ares and a giant man with a hammer were able to defeat Bane, Shazam, and Cyborg. Fury bested you hold on... your holding a grudge on her?"

Wonder woman widened her eyes and asked "How did you..."

But before she could finish Superman stated "The power of Corruption much more powerful than I realized, I can hear your soul, and its having a fit over this Fury."

Wonder woman was speechless and unsheathed her sword at Superman warning "Release the High councilor vermin!"

Then Corruption in Superman's mind shouted "VERMIIIIN?! FILTHY SHOOOOOORRRRRRK AMAZON! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO CALL ME VERMIN!"

Superman then thought "Be quiet you have no power over me remember?"

Corruption growled in anger knowing Superman was right even if it's spawn would return it would ally the one whose in control over Corruption, Superman then stated to Wonder woman "Corruption failed to take control over my being and now I have control over the powers it has... observe."

Superman then raised his hand and formed a crystal like wrist blade and on the other hand formed a shield but his cape began to form into Superman's suit making it harden and appear spiked armor. Superman's mask reformed and hardened as well and turned into a helmet that stayed the same look but with minor differences, with some spikes covering all over it.

Wonder woman was amazed with the power of Corruption Superman was more powerful and asked "But what weaknesses does it have?"

Superman then stated "Apparently Corruption has only one true weakness Unholy powers, but seeing that Corruption is as knowledgable as it is useful it has told me that Earth is banned from having both Holy and Unholy powers."

Corruption then stated "Your actions will be your own downfall don't you see it? You just lied to your dead wife's replacement about my weaknesses."

Superman then thought "I WOULD NEVER REPLACE LOIS!"

Corruption then shouted "YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU IMBECILE! SHAAAAAAASSKK! YOUR HORMONES HAVE GOTTEN MUCH MORE ACTIVE SINCE YOU ABSROBED ME! BUT HOW LONG WILL YOU HOLD BACK YOUR URGE TO FUCK THIS AMAZON? HOW LONG WILL YOU HIDE FROM THE TRUTH?! YOU NEVER BORRRRSSSSHHHHHK EARN MY RESPECT LIKE ABSALOM DID!"

Superman ignored much of the Corruption's protests but he heard Absalom's name and asked "Absalom whose Absalom?"

Corruption then went silent and stated "Absalom was my first chosen one, but also the one who made me real... in a way you can say I respected him for his hatred for all life made me real."

Superman widened his eyes and asked Wonder woman "Is Doomsday still at the Hall of Justice?"

Wonder woman then stated "I would think so why?'

Superman then ordered Wonder woman "Go to Lexcorp Luthor has betrayed me and I want you to use your lasso on him to find out where the Insurgence HQ is located."

Wonder woman nodded and flew off as Superman's armored went back to being a suit and thought "Corruption have you ever heard of Doomsday?"

Corruption then stated "The day that the Earth's doom? Yes I've heard of this day but it does not have any interest to me."

Superman then asked "No I mean the being Doomsday."

Corruption then said "Never heard of him where are going with this?"

 **In the Abandoned church Hours after War reclaimed his gauntlet**

The abandoned church was being rebuilt by a secret religious society, they had been the followers of the Angel of Death shortly after Death's decree of no Holy powers should remain on Earth along with unholy. This organization though started small at first starting out as a piece of the Templar knights, but due to the knight's clouded visions the Order of St. Dumas left and the Templar order was suppressed.

Though they were no longer apart of the Templars the order still had faith in the Angel of Death, even secretly using magical arts to create an armor for those who wish to make amends with their sins. Those who wore the armor was titled Azreal named after the Angel of death himself, those who died while in the armor past their knowledge through it and into the next Azreal.

In this day an age the Order is very small but still functions like it always has, the arrival of the four Horsemen has prompted the order out of hiding in the shadows and wish to ally themselves with them. The current Azreal, Michael Lane has been task to prove his worth to War the rider of Ruin, Lane was honored to take the assignment and went to find War.

 **Unknown location**

The league of assassins had been siding with Superman's Regime and worked as the Regime's spy network, Talia al Ghul was pleased that the league was finally getting the peace it sought for. But as for Talia's father Ra's al Ghul has heard the rumors that Superman is the true prophet, these rumors were disturbing Ra's as he had led the Assassins for centuries.

Ra's knew that his grandson Damian Wayne was apart of the Regime, Talia was glad to see Damian was following in Ra's footsteps, but through all this facade that Ra's realizes that Superman is far worse than he anticipated. Ra's never considered the possibility of Batman being right, but that was when Ra's belief that the evil needs to face his vision of justice death.

But Superman's actions were not nessasary they are unprecedented and evil to Ra's eyes but if he decides to leave the Regime his followers would abandon him along with his Daughter. Ra's then decided to wait this out until hearing the arrival of Death, Ra's al Ghul has made little personal contact to the Regime, he's heard when he was young that if Death personally follows you not even the Lazarus pit will save you.

Ra's was beginning to doubt the Regime's quest for tyranny and when he heard that Superman's arm was broken not because of Kryptonite or machines that stole solar energy, but of Death's ability to kill life. Ra's also knows that Death hunts Holy and Unholy creatures and power sources, because of this fact Ra's has made sure that the Lazarus pit is kept under guard at all times for he sees the Lazarus pit as a Holy gift.

Ra's knows it will only be a matter of time until Death comes for him and his Lazarus pit, but until then Ra's will have to be at his lowest profile he has ever been, for when Death comes for you you don't escape.

 **Lexcorp, with Batman, Strife, and Harley**

Batman had waited in the sewers for Harley and Strife as Oracle hacked the security systems keeping a look out for Lex Luthor or Regime soldiers, the man hole opened as Strife dropped down as Harley shouted "CATCH ME PUDDIN!"

Strife then held his arms out as Harley fell in them and gave Strife a kiss on his mask, Harley backflipped out of Strife's arms and stood in the sewage water and squealed "EEEEEEKKKKK!"

Harley quickly leaped onto Strife's back and said "Carry me Puddin."

Strife then complained "What?! why do I have to carry you?"

Harley then wrapped her arms around Strife's chest and said "Cause I won't give you a blowjob for the next month."

Strife placed his arms behind him holding Harley's legs up and said "Fair enough... boss."

Batman then stated "You do realized I was standing right here the entire time right?"

Then both Harley and Strife were silent as Harley suddenly said "OH HI B-MAN!"

Strife then dropped his head and chuckled amused and said "I love you Harley heh..."

Strife then walked over rot Batman and asked "So what are up against?"

Batman placed his fingers on his cowl and asked "Oracle anything?"

Oracle then stated but there was interference "I... get anything... there's some inter... (Crash)"

Batman then asked "Oracle? Dammit looks like we might be dealing a radio jammer."

Strife then teased "Oh goody we're now royally fucked with that aren't we?"

Harley then said "Well I'm not from any royal blood but..."

Strife then shouted "NOT LITERALLY HARLEY... But I wouldn't mind either way..."

Batman then led the two to a door that led to the main lobby but said "I'm not liking this..."

Harley then laid her head on Strife's left shoulder and noticed Strife's muscles were tensing a bit asked "Puddin you alright?"

Strife was still but his eyes looked very focused not twitching or even closed they just stared at the door and finally Strife bent down and said "Harley get off..."

Harley then asked "Why?"

Strife then yelled "DON'T ASK JUST GET OFF!"

Harley was confused and got off of Strife's back as Batman asked "What is it?"

Strife then pulled out his Mercy and shot the door blowing holes through it and stood silent as the door slowly opened and a man in a gothic satanic mask black leather hooded trench coat and had red leather pants and asked with a demonic voice "It's been awhile hasn't it Horsemen?"

Strife then pulled out his Redemption and point both Mercy and Redemption at the man as Batman asked "Who is he?"

Strife grunted to even give an answer but the man introduced himself "He's afraid of me, of course even one who bickers with his siblings knows of Mephistopheles the soul collector."

Strife then cocked his gun but Mephistopheles was fast enough to pin Strife to the sewer wall and gave an echoing chuckle and said "You'd need to be as fast as the Death to catch me... oh wait I almost forgot that even your brother was cheated many times by me!"

Strife grunted and point his gun at Mephistopheles' face but he ran away dropping Strife and quickly returned punching Strife and did the same thing but going the other direction and said "I've been waiting a long time for this your brother killed my lord Lucifer!"

Strife then tried to stand up but fell back down weakened and bruised but Mephistopheles grabbed Strife by the throat and said "I've won!"

But then a shot was heard as Mephistopheles grunted and dropped Strife as Harley had the look of pure hatred in her eyes and said coldly "He's mine!"

Mephistopheles then stood back up and stated "I'm impressed lady but if you thought that..."

Then the roof above Mephistopheles caved in on top of him as a dust cloud cover the area and everyone coughed as they saw a pair of glowing red eyes then Strife shouted "(Cough) Bout time you (Cough) got here bro! (Cough)"

The cloud cleared as Death stood up and dug the body of Mephistopheles out as the rest of the Soul Harvesters jumped through the hole one at a time and Scarecrow asked "After all that talk and he's caught just like that?"

Then Death found a tape recorder on the body as Batman took it and pressed play and heard Mephistopheles' voice "I knew this clone of me wouldn't be as the real me Death, it would seem I've cheated you again hahaha better luck next time!"

Death then squinted his eyes and asked "Where's War?"

Strife then stated "He's looking for his shit!"

Death then asked "And why are you three here in Metropolis?"

Batman then stated "Luthor is in trouble apparently Superman found him out but I don't know how he could..."

Death then stated "Corruption's a power that can enhance everyone's abilities, Bruce. But also adding abilities of it's own."

Strife then asked "What?! You mean Superman's Corruption's toy now?"

Death then stated "No I mean Superman's sins were able to be of use to him when absorbing Corruption... no will be able to kill Superman until the Corruption is completely gone from his being. Not even I can kill him at such a state."

Lobo asked "Hows that boss man?"

Harley then pointed out "Why is Lobo here?"

Death then stated "Lobo will stay with me until I return to my Kingdom of the dead, but to answer your question Lobo Corruption's only weakness Holy powers, and since I forbade both Holy and Unholy powers Corruption picked a great time and place to return... however if we were to bring some Angels here we will be able to vanquish Corruption once and for all."

Then Raven asked "But wouldn't that be hypocritical breaking your own laws?"

Death then stated "No the Angels started the premature apocalypse and the Hellgaurd's former leader led that, they may not like it but they owe Humanity greatly. In other words they have a debt to pay to Humanity and since the law I made doesn't say that they can't repay a debt then I will speak for Humanity."

Batman then asked "But what about the Demons? wouldn't that cause a civil conflict with them?"

Death then stated "only if there was a Demon as powerful as Sameal could challenge him and may cause that but non of the demon lords are that strong... with the sole exception of Trigon who should be arrested in Hell by now..."

 **Violence, seventh circle of Hell**

Trigon was already a quarter amount of souls he needed but then his realm was sealed off from the rest of Hell as Sameal appeared and stated "Trigon you are being... how should I put this? Place under house arrest, as soon as Death is finished on returning the balance on Earth he will see to your execution immediately."

Trigon closed his eyes and clasped his hands together and asked "Does the lord of bones have any proof of me break his laws?"

Sameal then stated "Your half breed Daughter Raven has told the Horsemen of your theft of the Demon key."

Trigon then growled and said "Then I shall wait for Death to claim his soul."

Samuel went silent as Trigon opened his eyes and said "You can come out now mad smith."

Then a skeletal Maker with iron armor and a prosthetic arm walked out with a demonic wagon full of Heart stones and said "Oh that was close, and yes these stone should be enough for you to finish the deal with Mephistopheles."

Trigon gave a sharp toothy grin and stated "But Mad smith I also wanted to ask... do you know how to reverse a Seal?"


	19. Chapter 17: The four reunited part 1

Chapter 17: The horsemen reunited part 1 of 3

(Holy shit we're this far into War's conquest? Well things are sure to HEAT UP NOW!)

 **On the road to Metropolis**

War, Ulthane and Ares were leaving Gotham to Metropolis but when they reach the city's edge the three spotted a man in a red and white armor who bowed with his sword stabbed into the ground. War then asked "Who are you?"

The man stood up showing his red mouth guard and stated "I am the Order of St. Dumas' current Azrael the title is inspired greatly by the Angel of Death himself."

Ares then walked up to Azrael and asked "And why have you been following us?"

Azrael then removed his blade and held it out as he bowed and said "I offer you my life, my blade, my service is yours to command."

War then took the sword and examined it and said "The sword of sin... I see that the flames of Chaos still burns bright within it."

Ares then asked "The flames of Chaos?"

Ulthane then stated "I helped deign the sword, by using Chaos form's flames and Hell fire the design was to one day aid Humanity for the End war my part of my debt I sought to repay them with."

Ares then asked "But why both the flames of Chaos and Hell fire?"

War then stated "The flames of Chaos makes the sword indestructible even corrosion wouldn't have any effect on it, Hell fire on the other hand would be used for those who have sinned and did not seek to make amends."

Ulthane then asked "But wheres the sword of Salvation I designed two one to seek out sinful souls and the other save them?"

Azrael then stated "It was stolen by a member of the League of Assassins and is used as Talia al Ghul's treasured weapons."

War then sighed and said "Why am I not surprised, the league's master must have heard my brother's arrival."

Ares then asked "Death? Why would the league of assassins be afraid of death? They're numbers dwindle every now and then and they accept this."

War then stated "All fear death even my brother."

Ares then asked "How? he's Death!"

War then stated "The fear of the deaths of his remaining family, his siblings. Me, Fury and Strife are all that remains of our race the Nephilim."

War gave the sword of sin back to Azrael and said "I accept your offer and will man you my champion when I find rest of things."

Azrael then nodded and said "It is an honor to fight by your side War, rider of Ruin."

 **The insurgence base with Morbus and Fury**

Morbus, was sitting still with his hood on and gave a toothy grin and said "Your going down Lady!"

Then Fury gave a smirk and said "So say the "Hand of God" by the way what does that mean?"

Morbus then moved his hand placing a queen of diamonds on the table and said "Well that depends on what you think of Darkness or the Abyss."

Fury then placed a King of spades onto of Morbus' card and asked "Enlighten me of this."

Morris then stated "Well how do I explain this... you could say I am the right hand of God which represents the abyss, however the left hand represents the second to come into existence and that is Light, where the "First" Kingdom, Heaven was made, the second Kingdom, Hell though most consider it a dark land, it is not Dark but evil. And then theres the belief of Light is right and Dark is lies that is a false statement."

Fury then asked "What are you talking about?"

Morbus then stated "The Light can reveal a vast amount of knowledge, however have you ever heard that phrase knowledge is power?"

Fury then nodded and said "Yeah and that knowledge is a great tool."

Morbus then stated "But also can be a deadly weapon, you see Knowledge is power and power corrupts, that is where Darkness comes into play, it shelters the knowledge that can destroy, one such knowledge that eventually was required to be given away is the Nuclear bomb."

Fury gazed at Morbus as he continued to explain "Some people are born to discover a new knowledge, but that does not make it a dark purpose, the of keepers the past knowledge do eventually return to where they came from, Darkness and light are like mother and father, father keeps the knowledge to ensure the family survives and Mother occasionally teaches how to use it properly, however it is the child's choice to what the use of what they were taught is for either for good or evil."

Fury began to understand then Morbus took a drink of water as Fury asked "Your the father aren't you?"

Morbus gulped the water down and shouted "WOAW I WAS JUST MAKING AN EXAMPLE!"

Fury then placed her hand on her chin and asked "You know that's not water right?"

Morbus then asked "Wha?"

Fury then drank her glass and said "I had someone storm Bruce Wayne's Whine cellar before his identity was exposed (Hick)

Morbus then asked "Who would that be?"

Fury then poured some more whine into her glass and stated "Oh my girl Selina Kyle AKA my pussy cat!"

Morbus then squinted his eyes and asked "Why say that?"

Fury then took a drink of her whine and said "Because she's my bestsest friend... (Hick) I asked her if she was willing to do a threesome with me and you know what she said?"

Morbus then said "I could guess..."

Fury then stated "Oh never mind she I were fuckin drunk that night... (hick)You know I like you..."

Morbus then then asked "Uhhh that's good right?"

Fury then stood up and walked over to Morbus and sat on his lap and had her arms around his neck and proclaimed "I'm Gonna fuck ya till ya want it! (Hick)"

Then suddenly Morbus turned to see Oracle who wheeled her way out of his sight as he asked "Why me?"

Fury's face began to blush as she rubbed Mrobus' face and said "Oh I love that smile you gave me...(Hick)"

Morbus then hesitantly asked "Thanks I guess? You know I can't get drunk right?"

Fury then shouted "I YOU CAN'T DAMMIT I JUST... (Falls asleep in Morbus' lap)"

Morbus then said "I think your a fun drunk to be around."

Oracle then returned and stated "Thank god she passed out I wouldn't be able to sleep for week seeing you at it."

Morbus then rubbed Fury's face and said "Oh I think she's hot, but you seemed troubled what's the problem?"

Oracle then stated "I think Batman's heading into a trap in Lexcorp."

Morbus placed his hand on his chin and said "And its in Metropolis correct?"

Oracle nodded and said "Yeah."

Morbus then asked "And Death was reported in Metropolis?"

Oracle then got the idea and said "I see I don't need to worry do I?"

Morbus then said "Nah he'll be fine, well I'm gonna take the princess here to her bed and then I'll need to rest."

Morbus picked Fury up in his arms and began to carry her to her bed and laid her down but she grabbed his neck and said in her sleep "Come one kiss me."

Morbus tried to get her off but it only ended up him struggling and fell back first on Fury's bed as Fury's head was on Morbus' chest as he stated "Fury I need to go to my room."

But Fury was in a deep slumber as Morbus just decided to sleep and go with sleeping with one of Horsemen for at least in his mind was for night.

 **The next morning**

Morbus woke up and noticed he was chained to the bed and shouted "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

Fury then walked out with her whip and asked "I was wondering when you'd wake up. So how'd you like my body I bet it pleased you when I was drunk!"

Morbus then squinted his eyes and asked "Your fucking with me aren't you?"

Fury then whipped Morbus and said "Your the one to talk!"

Morbus then stated "I only tried to bring your ass to your bed but you must have still been drunk trying to kiss me in your sleep!"

Fury then whipped Morbus again and said "I don't believe you."

Morbus then stated "Ask Oracle she was there when I tried to put you in bed."

Fury then flipped the bed over with Morbus and her face was shadowed as her eyes glowed yellow and said "I wouldn't bother a woman in mourning her father's death you prick!"

Morbus then said "Oh sorry I had no..."

Fury then pulled Morbus up and finished "Idea?"

Morbus then stated "Yeah no idea."

Fury then got closer to Morbus' face and flicked his nose making grunt in pain as she finally released him and said "We should go to Metropolis seems the Balance's disorder is growing stronger there."

Morbus then said "Right behind ya (Whispers) Crazy bitch."

Then Fury stated "I heard that!"

 **Hall of** **Justice**

Superman had walked into the Hall and saw Doomsday being examined by Sinestro who evaluated "It would seem Doomsday is very observant he noticed a dead guardsmen near the newly shipped super pills."

Superman then asked "Is his collar still functional?"

Sinestro then stated "As long as no one breaks it off it should be fine High councilor."

Superman the thought "This is Doomsday Corruption..."

Corruption could see Doomsday through Superman's eyes and said "He looks just like Absalom..."

Superman then thought "When you said Absalom hated all life I'd figure it was Doomsday you were talking about..."

Corruption then stated "The lost son of Absalom returns..."

Superman then asked "What? He's not Absalom?"

Corruption then stated "Don't get me wrong I'm SHOOOORRK Shocked as you are... but I knew Absalom from the inside out, this being bares his blood however this one is more violent and hold much more hatred too all life and I can sense he hates Death more than I..."

Superman then looked at Doomsday who only stood by for orders and asked "Doomsday... do you know who your father is?"

Doomsday then responded "No."

Superman then stated "I've been learning a great deal and found out who your father is would you like to know?"

Doomsday then turned his head to Superman and said "I don't care."

Superman then warned "Watch your tone Doomsday."

Corruption then realized why Doomsday hates all life more than he and said "No... he bares the mark of Corruption..."

Superman then asked "Mark of Corruption?"

Then Doomsday's fingers began to twitch on and closed into a fist at his will as Corruption stated "Occasionally I will make a copy of myself to ensure that Corruption lives on I did it to Absalom's blood... but a time before that when I brought Absalom to my influence... my first copy was left on the battle field of Eden."

Doomsday then growled as if he was laughing and punched Superman threw a wall and said "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Doomsday then felt the collar was slowing him down and grabbed it with both his hands and tore it in half and roared in rage as he jumped through the roof as Sinestro radioed "RED ALERT, I REPEAT RED ALERT DOOMSDAY IS BROKEN FREE I NEED ALL REGIME INNER CIRCLE MEMBERS TO AID IMMEDIATELY!"

Then Wonder woman radioed in "HOW?! UGH I'M ON MY WAY NOW!"

Then the Shazam raided "This Shazam, Cyborg, Bane and I are on our way."

Flash then radioed in "On my way!"

Then Hawkgirl called in "On my way with Damian."

And finally Hal Jordan then radioed "This is Hal should I leave the traitor?"

Sinistro then grunted to even answer but stated "I think stoping Doomsday is far more important right now."

Hal then stated "I'll finish Luthor off then."

 **Lexcorp**

Hal Jordan turne to see Lex author who sat patiently at his desk and said "Guess you get what you deserve here and now. Any last words?"

Lex Luthor then shook his head no as Hal Jordan's yellow ring of Fear glowed but then Hal was slammed into the desk as Death began to beat him allowing Luthor to head to his lab. Death grabbed Hal by the throat and said "You will not use justice as a means to bring me souls!"

Death then punched Hal as he flew through a pillar and out the window but regained control over his motion and spat out blood and said "Death, I was wondering when you'd be back."

Death then stood right by the edge of the hole where Hal was thrown through and had his arms crossed and stated "No matter how much Fear you have you will never escape your death."

Hal then cracked his neck and mocked "And how will you even hope to catch me when you can't fly?!"

Death then stated "I may not be at full power that is true... but I can fly."

Hal squinted his eyes as Death began to glow purple and floated out of the window and let his arms drop as he stared coldly at Hal and said "By the beginning of Tomorrow your Regime will fall and face the punishment you rightfully deserve!"

Hal then used his ring and shot a beam at Death who quickly evaded by flying in a swirling motion and grabbed Hal by his arm and began to spin around keeping hold on the yellow lantern until he flipped Hal under him. Death then used his meteor strike to projectile himself into Hal and crashed landed through a building roof Death then proceeded to punch Hal but Hal used his ring to smash him with a yellow bus.

Death was smashed into the building side as Hal stood back up and used his ring to form a AA turret and shot at Death who was repeatedly blown up as each round from the AA turret blew up on impact. Then the wall collapsed onto Death as Hal shot the roof which collapsed onto Death even more until the section of the building was reduced to rubble.

Hal's AA turret vanished as Hal mused "I'd figured Death would put up more of a fight."

Then Hal turned away and began to walk as the rubble began to glow purple and the air grew cold, Hal felt it and turned to see the rubble glowing but it stopped for a moment before the rubble exploded and Death's reaper form emerged with his arms crossed over his chest and wings covering them. Then Death's skeletal wings opened as Death's arms reached out and glowed purpled runes in both as if he was summoning something, this caused the rubble to magically rise up slowly.

In the prisoner personal items section of Stryker's island that was now underwater two scythes glowed purple, the fished swam away in fear of the power that the scythes held. The scythes then vanished and reappeared in Death's hands and grew larger within his Reaper form and caused the rubble to fall back down as Death dashed at Hal and forced him to evade Death's deadly strikes.

Back in the Lexcorp building Lex Luthor escaped into his lab but found that Batman, Strife, Harley and the Soul Harvesters were waiting for him and asked "Quite a party isn't this Bruce?"

Batman then stated "I just death will show some mercy."

The scarecrow asked "You can't just make the most powerful force in nature just bend to your will Bruce you can't win against that."

Batman then stated "I don't want Death to follow me I know he wouldn't but I would only ask him to spare some people lives so that they may seek to change."

Lex Luthor then stated "What ever Death decides the Earth will know his power and more than likely fear it."

But Raven then concluded "But that the nature of Death we all fear it but cannot escape it, not all of us fear our own deaths but for others'."

 **Hall of Justice**

Superman was flown into the statue monument as Doomsday grabbed Superman by the cape but it retracted into Superman's suit as Corruption shouted "DON'T LET THAT BASSSKKKORRRRK BASTARD WIN IF YOU LOOSE I LOOSE!"

Superman then upper cut Doomsday into the air and flew above him punched him square in the face back down to the ground as Superman thought "Why wouldn't he be a perfect candidate for your control?"

Corruption then stated "Haven't you been listening? Doomsday has my first version the original Corruption which swallowed Absalom trust me it doesn't want me back!"

Then Doomsday power jumped and grabbed Superman by the legs and slammed him back first in the ground and began to punch him repeatedly as his mind the original Corruption said "YES, YES! KILL HIM KILL THEM ALL DESTROY ALL OF CREATION! YOUR POWER IS UNTOUCHABLE EVEN DEATH CANNOT FIGHT YOU!"

Doomsday stopped his punches and then grabbed Superman by the head but then a lasso caught his neck and Wonder woman swung him over her, spinning Doomsday she released him into a nearby building which caused many other buildings near it to shake. Wonder woman then helped Superman up and asked "I'd thought You were stronger now?"

Superman then stated "Turns out Doomsday has the original Corruption the one that took his father."

Then flash ran up in his spawn of Corruption suit and asked "What I miss?"

Superman then asked "How'd you?"

Corruption then stated "That specimen you had... I ordered it to free me."

Superman then stated "You failed."

Corruption then countered "Tell that to the original Corruption."

Doomsday stomped his way out of the building and growled angrily and arm into the building side casuing it to fall and make a huge dust cloud covering his tracks. Superman then used his X-ray vision but couldn't see Doomsday and asked "How can't I see him?"

Corruption then stated "The Original's work, he's possibly coated Doomsday's skin with it's power. Its stronger than I increasing Doomsday strength and hidden power by several thousands percent... we're dead."

Wonder woman then was thrown into the air as Doomsday's figure disappeared again, Flash then ran around Superman causing a small tornado and cleared the dust as Doomsday grabbed Flash with both hands and revealed his new look. Doomsday's bones glowed yellow his skin was slimy black and his eyes yellow, then he roared as Flash used his super speed to kick Doomsday's face over and over repeatedly until he was free.

Then Doomsday finally let Flash go as a mace hit his face and Hawkgirl said "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Flash then said "Thanks Hawkgirl."

But then a young man in black and red armor walked past and had electric batons and said "Lets dance freak!"

Doomsday pound the ground and roared but then a electric energy blast hit his back as Shazam floated downward, then a pulse shot hit Doomsday's face as Cyborg repaired cannon shot again. Then a boulder hit Doomsday's back as Bane cracked his knuckles and said "Tome see feo bastardo!"

Then Hal Jordan crash near Superman with cuts and bruises as Death floated downward with a large two handed scythe looking down at Doomsday and said "So... you did survive... and Corruption's pet much like your father..."

Doomsday then roared in increased anger as his slimy skin began to boil and pop as Corruption said "Oh he's angry..."

Doomsday was prepared to jump at Death but then Shazam used his electric blast on him, Cyborg then used his pulse cannon, Superman used his heat vision, Hal used his ring's fear energy as Sinestro flew in and did the same. All these energy kept Doomsday pinned until his bones absorbed their energy and redirected them back at each other and Death raised his right hand as a giant seal formed below everyone's feet which everyone fled except for Doomsday.

Then a undead Leviathan burst from the seal and swallowed Doomsday and fell onto the ground causing a small earthquake and roared in victory but then Doomsday burst from the undead serpent's throat and tackled Death's Reaper form. Then dark energy bolt hit doomsday's head as raven floated with her hands glowing dark purple Solomon Grundy was on top of a roof and threw Draven who had two swords in hand and stabbed Doomsday's eyes making him let death go and fall.

Scarecrow walked calmly as he had his had his hands grasping each other and said "Fear will be present in that mind Doomsday!"

Scarecrow then stood still as Doomsday crashed into the ground and stabbed his fear Synge gauntlet into the ground as Argul rose up and frozen his surroundings roaring at Doomsday and smashed his giant mace on him. Doomsday then grabbed the mace and disarmed Argul and bashed him with his own weapon until Lobo used his Hook chains to restrain him and shouted "DAMN YOU UGLY AND I DON'T LIKE UGLY!"

Doomsday roared and shouted "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Then Doomsday grabbed Lobo over his shoulder and tore his head off with one hand throwing it over this shoulder he chuckled as he charged at Scarecrow but then Dust flew into his eye and jabbed his beak in his socket. Death then raised his hand as flocks of crows flew to him and attacked Doomsday but he managed to scare them off as a shouted was heard "HEADACHE!"

Then a hammer hit Doomsday's face and made him fly into another building as Ulthane shouted "STRIKE!"

War then summoned his Tremor gauntlet and said "Looks like I need to wait to regain my tools."

Ares then walked from behind war and summoned two blades in his hands and said "Finally some real conflict!"

Azrael then walked out with only his fists readied and said "You must face divine justice monster!"

 **To be continued**


	20. Chapter 18: The four reunited part 2

Chapter 17: The horsemen reunited part 2 of 3

 **Lexcorp**

Strife and Harley were protecting Lex Luthor who was preparing to engage in his combat mechanized suit as the fight against Doomsday was continuing Luthor had been fully weaponized as Strife and Harley had their handguns pointed at the door. Strife then noticed Batman was nowhere in sight and asked "Hey where's B-man?"

Harley then stated "He does that."

Strife then nodded and said "Noted babe."

Then Luthor made sure nothing was wrong with his suit and did a full scan which his computers asked "All systems normal, ready to begin Mr. Luthor?"

Luther then said "Lets..."

 **Metropolis outskirts**

Morbus was driving his bike with Fury holding onto his waist and noticed one of the buildings falling down and said "FURY LOOK..."

Fury then saw the collapsing building and said "THAT'S WHERE WE NEED TO GO!"

Morbus then nodded and quickly turned left through an alleyway and stated "LETS TAKE A SHORT CUT!"

Then Fury saw Hawkgirl with a young man and thought "Damian? Then that can only mean..."

And on que Fury looked behind her and saw Catwoman on the roofs chasing after Hawkgirl and Damian, as Fury smirked and said "You go girl."

Morbus then asked "WHAT?!"

Fury then shouted "WE'RE GETTING CLOSE!"

 **The fight with Doomsday (Currently)**

Doomsday tore himself from the building and roared in anger as his black slimy skin boiled even more until it grew tentacles on his back which he used to grabbed the building causing it to crack and threw it at those who fought against him. The building was heading straight at the group as War looked at Ulthane and shouted "ULTHANE!"

Ulthane then grabbed War and threw hm at the incoming building and used his Tremor gauntlet and broke the building and larger pieces, one of these large pieces was about to land on Damian but a whip lashed around his waist and was pulled towards Catwoman who stated "That was close."

Damian the asked "Selina what are you doing here?"

Cattleman then stated "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to join the party."

Superman shot several building pieces with his heat vision as Shazam shot some with his electric powers, Cyborg shot a few with his pulse cannon, and Death had cut and slashed through the rest. Death changed back into his normal form and said "I'll set my urge to claim your soul another time Superman for we have a mutual enemy, when this survivor of my race is dead, I'll finish what you started!"

Superman then asked "Agreed but how are we gonna defeat him?! He's too strong!"

Death then stated "I sent a message to a few friends upstairs."

Doomsday then charged in anger at his foes as his tentacles would pick up cars, buses, anything it could grab and threw them at the group, until he finally clashed with Superman and Wonder woman. They held Doomsday back for a short moment but were overwhelmed when he forced them back then a fiery whip was lashed around Doomsday's neck as Fury dragged him away and jumped into the air with him still in her whip. Fury jerked her whip as Doomsday was forced to her direction and was punched back down but Fury front flipped and slammed Doomsday into the ground cracking it.

Then Morbus who stood only a few meters away snapped his fingers as chic forgotten children were summon and she pointed at Doomsday and ordered "GET HIM!"

The Lost children then swarmed Doomsday giggling as the stabbed and bit into his slimy flesh but Doomsday quickly bashed them off and shouted "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AND YOU WORLD!"

Doomsday's tentacles then grabbed Fury, Morbus and Superman and smashed the three into each other and dropped hem as Azrael jumped from a fallen building and punched Doomsday in the back of the head which did nothing. Azrael had Doomsday's attention as war jumped from the same spot and used his Tremor gauntlet and punched Doomsday in the same spot and made him crash into the ground as war continued to beat him in place.

Doomsday's tentacle then burst from the ground and restrained War as Doomsday tore himself out of the crater and punched war back to the group, seeing he was outnumbered though certainly not outmatched, Doomsday smashed both his fists into the ground causing a tremor and made his foes loose their balance as he charged at them. But Death then swung his scythes at Doomsday only missed by a few inches each time until Doomsday kicked him away the Raven summoned ice crows who she learned from Death.

The crows attacked with freezing claws and bites, and slowed Doomsday but it only worked for so long as Doomsday used the energy he absorbed earlier and blasted the feathered vermin away. Then Hal shot him with his ring still injured from his fight with though he fell to his knees as Doomsday was already charging at him but Sinestro shot him away as Ulthane smashed him into the ground and body slammed him.

Ulthane stood back up but was punched by Doomsday who growled as he began to roar in pain grabbing his head he bashed Ulthane aside and charged full throttle at Death who stood calmly as if he wasn't worried. When Doomsday got close enough Death turned to stone as his soul split into two his green half had used death grip on Doomsday to keep him place as the purple half had used his reaper fists to punch Doomsday.

Doomsday closed his glowing yellow eyes as if he was dead was taking everything that the Regime and Insurgence had and still it wasn't enough but then Doomsday whose skin was boiling and the Original Corruption then begged "SET ME LOOSE UPON THEM! I'VE BEEN RESTING LONG ENOUGH INSIDE YOUR SOUL!"

Doomsday shot his eyes open and shouted "DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Then Doomsday's tentacles melted into the ground as the Original Corruption began to used the liquified tentacles from Doomsday's skin to form itself a new body, the body stood up taller than Doomsday, thinner too, but it's aura glowed yellow. This form grew four skeletal arms each with four skeletal fingers, it's body appeared be skeletal but was covered in a black robe made of Corruption, the body's head was in the form of skull and his chest was like that of a rib cage but had a yellow glow with what seemed to be a large eyes as his heart.

The body then extended it's arms and said "I am the Original Corruption, the corrupter of souls and the end of all everything!"

Doomsday charged into battle as the Original sank into a slimy puddle and moved quickly behind Doomsday as if he was his shadow until Doomsday leaped at his foes. The Original then rose from the ground taking form again and stared down at the lower life forms and swiped his upper left hand and as Corruption tentacles erupted onto the ground keeping some of his attackers at bay.

Doomsday punched Superman, grabbed Wonder woman over his head and slammed her on the ground but Shazam attacked keeping him at bay until the Original grew black skeletal wings and flew into the air grabbing Shazam and slammed him on the ground. Raven shot dark magic at the Original which had no effect as the Original then snapped it's fingers at Raven causing the ground to break and a huge Corruption crystal erupted.

Then the Original saw the undead Leviathan's body and chuckled and extended it's lower right arm and said "I now Corrupt your soul! OBEY ME!"

The undead Leviathan began to shake as it's scales changed from it's sickly green scales to a yellow corruption crystals, growing corruption tentacles and a third yellow glowing eye on it's forehead. Then Death saw the look of the Original's body as did War who shouted "LOOKS A LITTLE FAMILIAR BROTHER!"

Death then thought "To impress him he takes on his multi armed form says, 'Now I am death the destroyer of worlds."

Then the Original ordered the Leviathan to attack, the Corrupt Leviathan then roared at it's new master's enemies and floated above the earth as Doomsday leaped onto the Corrupt Leviathan's back as if he was riding it. Then Flash ran toward the tail as the Corrupt Leviathan began to fly, and ran across it's crystalline scales and punched Doomsday in the face, forcing him off the beast.

Then Superman hardened his suit into armor as his caped sank into the suit and attacked to punch the Original on his right who only caught Superman's fist in his upper right hand and said "Ahhh, my copy, Tell me what was it like to be one with Absalom the father of Doomsday and your Avatar of chaos?"

Corruption then stated "We're definitely dassshhhk! dead!"

The Wonder woman tried to punch the Original on the left side but it blocked her attack with his palm but she kept punch at him but each was blocked by both his hands then War attack with his tremor on the right gauntlet as Ulthane attack on the left. All four were throwing their punches but were either blocked or deflected by the Original who grew tired of this and caught all four of their fists and said "My turn!"

The Original grabbed hold all four and slammed them into each other above the Original's head then it's arms began to spun and finally threw each of them at a different building and said "None can escape me for I am Corruption itself, BEHOLD!"

The Original then raised his hands and created a large ball of energy and said "This world will be an example to all that I will corrupt all souls!"

Then the Original let three if his arms down with it's upper right arm holding the energy and shot it into the sky and gave a growling chuckle as yellow spectral energy were flowing into the ball as Raven asked "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Then the Original began to said "Tell me does this world truly need to be pure, Death? I once my Corruption ball absorbs enough the world's corrupt souls and life I will become THE ONE TRUE GOD OF CORRUPTION!"

Death only glared coldly at the Original whose eye sockets glowed yellow and said "Fine... I don't need an answer, not anymore. For you see your world is Corrupt to the brim and that will be it's own destruction and will greatly boost my powers I will invade dimensions and Corrupt all souls, AND NOT EVEN HEAVEN'S HOLY LIGHT OR EVEN DEATH HIMSELF WILL STOP ME!"

Then a rocket hit the Original as Doomsday looked back to see Luthor in his combat suit and had rocket launchers on his shoulder and said "Damn not enough."

Then Luthor shot more rockets at the Original casuing him to turn toward him and said "Foolish Humans you dare strike against the power of Corruption?"

Then a Batarang struck into the Orignal's skull face as Batman glided down from a building and said "We Humans get that a lot, we fight the impossible and sometimes win."

The Batarang exploded in the Original's face who merely waved the smoke away from his face and stated "You are only one of four here who dares that doesn't mean anything."

Then Harley stepped from behind Luthor and said "Make that five."

Then bullets hit the Original's face which had no effect and it looked up to see Deathstroke and Red Hood pointing their guns at it as Red Hood stated "Make that seven."

Then a red beam pointed at the back of the Original's head and a sniper hit it as Deathstroke held out his Radio and Deadshot stated "Make it eight!"

The Original then looked around and said "Nine circles to Hell... Azrael, Limbo, Harley, Lust, Luthor, Avarice, Deathstroke, Wrath, Batman, Heresy, Red Hood, Violence, Deadshot, fraud, and finally Catwoman, Treachery... amusing that even Heaven and Hell will fall into Corruption!"

Then Doomsday got up grabbing his head but saw Superman be thrown at a nearby building and decided to finish him off, with the Original's ball of Corruption more and more Corruption souls were being absorbed into it until a beam of light struck it. Then Death said "Just in time."

The Original then looked up to see the Hellguard, led by Uriel who was also companied by Nathaniel and the Archangel Azrael, then the Azrael who sided wit War knelt and said "The Angel of death has come."

Then the Original growled knowing it wasn't strong enough yet to fight off the Holy light of Heaven's Hellguard and decided to retreat with his Corrupt Leviathan and stated "THIS ISN'T OVER I WILL HAVE YOUR..."

But then a giant mech with a large cannon and a minigun jumped and punched the Original's skull face and said in Strife's voice "SHOVE IT YOU NASTY MOTHER FUCKER!"

This was Strife's rivalry form having his two handguns merged into the Redemption cannon and Mercy minigun, Strife used his cannon to shoot the Original's face which did nothing and shouted "DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY HARLEY!"

Then Luthor turned to Harley who blushed embarrassingly and said "You know how to pick the craziest men Harley, I'm just glad he's not as crazy as the Joker."

Harley then shouted "WAY TO GO PUDDIN!"

 **With Doomsday and Superman**

Doomsday tossed the rubble out of his way and found Superman who had shot him with his heat vision and tackled him out of the rubble but then Doomsday heard the Corrupt Leviathan's roar and looked toward it and back at Superman with a growl. Then Doomsday charged out of the building and onto the incoming Leviathan as he and the Original escaped the fight with the Insurgence and Regime.

Superman walked out of the building and saw the Angels descending form the sky and Corruption stated "NOW I'M DEAD! YOU BASTARD!"

Superman then made his own escape knowing that Corruption's only weakness was Holy powers and didn't even bother to help his allies who were lost without him. With the Insurgence, Batman who stood at the sight of the battle looked at the damage that this large battle had done to the city of Metropolis and beside him was Death who he asked "Death I want to ask that you show mercy for Superman."

Death then stated "I am sorry Batman but he must face my judgement, which is far worse than you'd think."

Batman then sighed and said "Look at al the damage this battle made, this could have been any city in the world, but it had to be Metropolis again."

Death then reminded "At least we were able to keep most of it intact."

War then walked off with Uriel and talked about their future, Fury was drunk in Morbus' lap as Catwoman was tipsy and Ulthane who wasn't even feeling a thing said "This beverage is weak!"

Then Fury shouted "YOUR WEAK! (Hick)"

Strife and Harley laid side by side as they looked at the stars as Halrey pointed at one and said "That set looks like a horse."

Strife then pointed at a different set of stars and said "That one looks like a bat."

Lobo who regenerated his body laid still as he waited for his nervous system to fully regenerate and said "As long as the Main man has his fun... ow!"

Scarecrow sat with Draven and asked "So what is it like to be Death's royal guard?"

Raven then stated "It's better then being the slave of the last lord of bones."

Raven sat alone watching everyone celebrate a big victory for the Insurgence was going to meditate but Death sat beside her and asked "Why don't you celebrate with them?"

Raven then stated "It wouldn't be me to celebrate. But what of you?"

Death then stated "I won't even consider celebrating until the Balance is upheld, and it would seem that the Angel will need to stay longer than I thought we have to track down, Doomsday, Superman, and the Original Corruption which I think would be the most troubling toe find."

Raven then laid her head on Death's shoulder and said "You need to stop worrying about that."

Death then stated "It's my job to uphold the balance."

Raven then sighed and changed the subject "You know I like your aura, a cold feeling to keep a heating fire calm."

Death then asked "Mmmm?"

 **Alaska**

Killer Frost and Frostbane were in hiding since their defeat by the Soul Harvesters, by word had gotten out that Doomsday along with a new villain had fought all the members of the Regime and Insurgence. This caught Frostbite's attention as he heard that one of the Insurgence members was named Morbus but he figured it was just a coincidence that the man was named Morbus, but then again what other human was named Morbus.

 **Too be continued**

 **Next time on Riders of the balance:**

 **The Original Corruption seeks out the it's copy and it's spawn and has an unknown plan to use them for his purpose, of inter dimensional Corruption of souls.**


	21. Origin Chapter 2: Corruption

Origin story 2: Corruption

 **(I know I said that you'll see the next chapter in a few days but I wanted to do this before I forget to do it, plus this will hopefully help connect the Original's story with Absalom, Corruption, Charred council and Doomsday.)**

The chaos and destruction that the Nephilim had brought to the many worlds they conquered had given birth to the Original Corruption which by the time Eden was under seige had the power to resist Holy magic, but was not immune. The Original lived within all the Nephilim, and when they were wiped out from existence the first Npehilim, Absalom was the only one to absorb his race's corruption.

But most of the Corruption was too much for the eldest Nephilim and thus created a copy that could place Absalom in it's influence, but it backfired as Absalom actually gained the trust of it's copy. Foiled in it's plans to control Absalom the Original that swallowed him in Eden hid in the bodies of fallen as Eden was cast in it's own realm away from Demons but never far from a evil influence.

The Original adapted to Eden's holy atmosphere but was weakened when near the tree of knowledge, in time though the Original gain enough resistance to head into the tree and learned the secrets to travel through dimensions and space. The Original used the knowledge it gained from the tree but because it was deemed unworthy to the Tree the Original was severely weakened with only a slime creature to move on.

The original made it's way to the Home world of the Raviim, the Prehistoric Krypton and was in luck as the young Doomsday was nearby and corrupted his soul. The Original laid dormant within Doomsday using him to fuel his power by going to worlds with corrupt souls it's power grew greatly while dormant but it wasn't able to reawaken until it sensed it's copy.

Corruption copy which chose Absalom as it's Avatar of chaos was less vile than it's Original, the copy's goal was the same but it did so under Absalom's instructions it's power invaded many worlds and nearly destroyed some. Until Death had killed Absalom and stopped the copy who formed itself a new disgusting body that could not corrupt the well without a chosen avatar.

Over the hundreds of years that Death slumbered the copy waited until it would be free, but unknown to him a plan was made to open what remains of the Earth's tree of life and release the copy. This drew out Death from his slumber for he was the only known being to resist the corruption's influence, there are other forms of corruption that were never told as well.

When the four horsemen who betrayed their kind they were purified by the Charred Council who extracted the corruption from the souls of the four, though the Charred Council thought to destroy the corruption they were instead consumed by it's hate they became the corruption they fought against which the four had to destroy. The Charred council were always thought to be corrupt before they were consumed, most even thought they lied when they stated that the Creator himself charged them by preserving the Balance, but they were only pawns to the will Corruption.


	22. Chapter 19 (First half)

Chapter 19: The horsemen reunited part 3 of 3 (First half)

 **For some reason I cannot save the full chapter so this will be the larger first half of this chapter, I apologize for this only being half of this chapter.**

 **Location unknown (The Original's lair)**

Doomsday grabbing his head as visions of his father flowed through his mind faster than he could speak until the Original who sat on a corruption crystal throne that had four arms, two that it used for it's lower arms that had it's index fingers tapping each other. The two arms above held visions of Eden and the home world of the Reviim.

The Original the stopped tapping it's fingers which Doomsday stopped grabbing his head and fell to his knees as the original stated coldly "You acted out of rage with wrathful intent but do not forget, that I still NEED YOU!"

Doomsday roared in pain as he envisioned a woman whose face was only vague but he heard her voice "Rampage..."

Doomsday clawed at his head trying to lessen his pain then the Original stopped tapping it's fingers as Doomsday fell to his knees huffing from the pain while the Original shouted "YOU FOOLISH CHILD OF ABSALOM! I COULD HAVE CHOSEN YOUR FATHER BUT I KNEW HE WAS UNCONTROLLABLE AND ALLOED MY COPY TO TAKE OVER HIM! YOU WERE JUST A INFANT WHICH WAS REPEATEDLY KILLED AND RETURNED TO LIFE! AND DON'T FORGET WHO WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU FREE WILL TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST ALL EVEN DARKSEID!"

Doomsday then said "I haven't forgotten..."

The Original then stated "Without me your soul would not survive, our long time bond has made us one! I need you to ensure that I, the Original Corruption may live on and you need me alive for your body will give up on you."

Doomsday then said "I know..."

The Original then stood up with the sound of clinging chains as the Original then pulled a hood over it's skull head and reached out it's upper arm as a chain floated towards him and yanked it. The chain pulled the Corrupt Leviathan which the Original scratched it's chin and said "If we gather, my copy, and it's spawn my power will be enough to withstand Holy light, but it won't be a true immunity until I have all Corrupt souls of Humanity."

Doomsday then stood up and asked "How do I find them?'

The Original then waved and stated "You won't! My Corruption ball was not only a means to gather energy but also a way to... how do I put it mildly? Enslave the souls that were corrupt."

 **Ra's al Ghul's hideout**

Talia al Ghul had noticed her father had been isolated in his studies and decided to check on him but when she tried to open the door it was locked and knew that her father never had locks on his door. Pulling out a gun she kicked the door down pointing at each corner but saw no signs of a struggle but saw her father looking into his fire place with a hood over his head and asked "Father? Is there something wrong?"

Ra's al Ghul then said "You shouldn't be here, my daughter leave me!"

Talia then saw her father's hand which began to blacken slowly and quickly removed his hood seeing his greying hair was replaced with a yellow crystals and black slime and gasped while Ra's al Ghul warned as his voice began to depend "Talia... Leave... go before it consumes..."

Ra's al Ghul stopped as his eyes glowed yellow while Talia then asked "Father?"

Then Ra's al Ghul quickly raised his head with his glowing yellow eyes and said "There is no father... only Corruption!"

Talia then pointed her gun at Ra's face as the corruption laughed with a sickening voice "HAHAHAHAHA... Your soul is corrupted just as this fool's was..."

Then Talia's hand began to blacken as she tried to scratch it off but only shed her own blood as she noticed her skin was not growing this stuff no it was becoming one with her. Though Talia had fought against this disease her efforts only further paced her eventual turning, she fell on the floor as Corrupt Ra's a Ghul growled a chuckle.

Talia quickly raised her head showing her yellow glowing eyes as the voice of the Original said "Listen to the will of Corruption! Listen to the Original's command!"

Talia's eyes then returned dot normal as she stated "I would rather die than serve you!"

Then her eyes glowed yellow again as she laughed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You don't have a choice your soul belongs... (Taila's whole body is corrupted) To me now."

Talia fell to her knees making scratch marks on it the the Original's influence grew even more and said "The more you resist the more I take control over your body foolish human!"

 **With Superman**

Superman had escaped the insurgence but then he herd the will of the Original as Corruption stated "The Original's calling, it's gathering an large force to find us and the Flash."

Superman then asked "Why would it want the Flash?"

Corruption then stated "I'm the copy of the Original, my guess is that it wants us both to face the Holy powers... but it knows it can't take me or my spawn because we unfortunately ally with you because you absorbed me... guess being absorbed by you was a better plan than I thought..."

Superman then asked "How do we fight the Original?"

Corruption then stated "WE can't because WE don't have Holy powers since WE only have the power turn corrupt which is very blasphemous SHOOOORRRRIIKKKK!"

Then Superman's super hearing heard the Flash "THAT BASTARD! HE ABANDONED US!"

Then Hal coughed as he was still injured and added "His fear of Death is very clear to the point he would leave though..."

Bane then then put his two cents "I SHOULD HAVE BROKE HIS BACK WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

But Wonder woman defended Superman and said "DON'T SPEAK OF THE HIGH COUNCILOR YOU THREE TRAITOROUS RATS! HE WILL RETURN AND WHEN HE DOES I HELP HIM END THOSE FOUR HORSE FUCKERS!"

Flash then asked 'HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT HE DID?!"

Wonder woman then kicked Flash and stated "BECAUSE HE HAS NO ONE ELSE!"

Superman then widened his eyes as Corruption said "Awwww isn't that just peachy... she's in love with the monster, how adorable..."

Superman then said "Then it will be our world and our rule... just me and you no one else."

Corruption then asked "I do hope you talking about that Amazon whore and you?"

Superman the thought "Be quite! I will use your power to corrupt their souls to fight back against the Original."

Corruption the asked "Fighting fire with fire?"

Superman then stated "Exactly."

Corruption then said "But fire against fire will only burnout the two fires..."

 **Metroplis**

War and Uriel had left the group to find privacy and found a save area as Uriel jumped on War as he picked her up and they passionately kissed as Uriel freed her lips from War and said "I can't any longer, lets get married now."

War then asked "But what of your duty to Heaven?"

Uriel then kissed War again and reminded "Wasn't it you who stated you learned that sometimes duty must be cast aside for it wasn't duty that you killed him."

War then smirked and said "Using my own words against me remember if we do this Heaven will more than likely cast you out and your honor will be for nothing."

Uriel then stated "Heaven owes Humanity, that includes me and when I have payed my debt to Humanity Heaven will no longer need my service."

War then asked "Why?"

Uriel then stated "I've heard some rumors that the the Hellguard will be disbanded due to Abaddon's betrayal, this was a debt that has been long discussed with higher ups, even Archangel Gabriel has been in discussing it."

War was shocked knowing that Archangel Gabriel was never one to get into Heaven's council debates since he's never is seen in the white city or any Heaven outposts for that matter. Archangel Gabriel is always a lone traveler, a foreseer of the future it would only make sense that Gabriel would travel alone, most would try to use his foresight to change things they wanted.

Even so Archangel Gabriel coming to the white city must be a surprise, he is a mysterious angel even in Heaven's standards and asked "And what did he have to say on such things?"

Uriel then stated "As of now... Gabriel is surrounded by angels asking for him to tell them their future, but when he first arrived it would seem that he doesn't want the Hellguard to disband, but just have a new cause."

War then sighed and said "That sounds like Gabriel, he's not one to let the Hellguard to be outcast, but what of you? If Gabriel's suggestion which it will most likely he's too respected to be denied, you would have to stay."

Uriel then stated "When he said that I thought so too but he only wants a newer generation to fight for a better cause for the new cause of the Hellgaurd what eve that will be. So I cause I'll have to train some maggots."

War then imagined Uriel as a sexy angel school teacher with glasses and laughed at the thought as Uriel asked "You thought something dirty didn't you?"

War then said "Yep just imagine you as a sexy school teacher."

Uriel then pulled War's hood down and pulled his ears and said raising her voice slightly "I WOULDN'T DO THAT EVEN IF IT WAS YOU YOU, WAR!"

Uriel the removed her hands as War had his hands over his ears and said "You didn't need to do that!"

 **With Strife and Harley (WARNING MORE LEMONS, How many of you like his pairing?)**

Strife laid on a fallen building ruin with his arm around Harley who grumbled as Strife was relaxed but noticed Harley was grumbling and asked "You ok babe?"

Harley then drew closer to Strife's ear and whispered "I want to fuck."

Strife was shocked and whispered asked "RIGHT NOW?!"

Harley then said in a fast pace "YES I WANT TO FUCK NOW, I WOULDN'T SAY I WANT TO FUCK IF I DIDN'T WAN TO FUCK NOW!"

Strife then asked "Can't we find a place more private?"

Harley then stated "Of course... you thought we were gonna fuck here Puddin? I love ya but wouldn't fuck ya where everyone can see us."

Strife then sighed in relief and said "Thank the Creator."

Harley then asked "You mean god right?"

Strife then stated "Same difference."

Strife and Harley then went to the group as Strife stated "Hey me and Harley a gonna to go on a patrol."

Death then stated "Just go Strife."

Strife then walked off as Harley went with as Lobo raised his hand and said "No one else is gonna call it so I will they're fucking each other aren't they?"

Death then asked "I'd figured that when Harley called Strife... Puddin."

Strife and Harley went to find a more private spot as Harley pointed at a nearly fallen building rooftop that looked like it would fall at anytime and said "There we're fucking there!"

Strife then dropped his jaw and said "You live a dangerous life, Babe."

Harley was piggyback riding Strife as he jumped from one roof to the the roof Harley pointed and landed on the edge as Strife lost balance and shouted "OH SHIT!

Harley then used her weight to turned Strife back and fell on the roof and celebrated "WE MADE IT! NOW LETS FUCK!"

Strife noticed the building wasn't stable and asked "Uhhh Harley you sure you want to do it here this building looks like it'll fall at any moment..."

Harley already took her top and bra off and stated with her bare breasts jiggling in front of Strife "Yeah I'm sure pudding, now get naked!"

Strife then took his helmet off, scarf and armor off as Harley placed a blanket on the roof top and laid on her belly naked with her hands under he chin having a good look at Strife and teased "Hurry up Pudding I'm dying over here!"

Strife then took his pants off and boxers as Harley quickly grabbed Strife forcing him on his back as she got on top and was face to face with Strife as she rubbed her pussy over Strife's dick. Harley kept it up until Strife quickly grabbed her breasts and fondled them as Harley moaned in pleasure and said "Tha... that feels so good!"

Harley then stopped crawled to Strife's dick and gave him a blowjob, she could tell that he was getting harder and stopped and said "Ready for it?"

Strife then smiled and said "Always ba... whats that?"

Harley pulled out a detonator and said "Oh I rigged the building, I wanted to see how fast we can finish our fuck session as the building falls."

Strife then squeaked "Nooooooo..."

Harley then pressed the button and said "Don't disappoint Puddin!"

With the Insurgence the group were sitting near a fire keeping warm until the building where Strife and Harley were at had it's support columns blown up as Lobo pointed his thumb at the building and said "Seriously they had to blow something up just to fuck?! THAT'S AWESOME!"

With Strife and Harley the building was slowly falling but Harley was still humping Strife as it did, Strife then shouted "WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!"

As Harley felt Strife came inside her and shouted "OH MY GOD THAT FELT SO GOOOOOOD!"

Strife was able to get himself and Harley out of danger but only managed to save Harley's clothes and said "Your fucking me..."

Harley then teased "It's not like you don't like it when I do."

Strife then said "I didn't literally... granted that was the best sex we've ever had... but dammit my clothes were still on the roof when the building fell!"

Harley took her clothes from Strife and kissed his cheek and said "Thanks Puddin."

Strife then complained "My life sucks!"

Harley then yelled out "Well I am your life now and I sucked your dick!"

Strife then dropped his head and said "That you are babe..."

 **(End of lemons scene)**

 **Atlantis**

Aquaman had been in the archives since the undead Leviathan was summoned to Stryker's in search for a certain record, it had been months in search within the hundreds of scrolls and records of Atlantis history. But at last the king of the underwater city found what he had been searching for, a scroll leading to the prison of the first Leviathan who mothered hundreds of the Leviathan race.

Aquqman then saw the location and it wasn't from where he saw the undead Leviathan rise and sighed in relief as his historian walked in and asked "Is everything in order my lord?"

Aquaman then stated "Every is fine now... That Leviathan that went up to the surface nearly gave me a scare thinking it was the first Leviathan. Could you imagine what the entire seas would be if that Sea Dragon was freed again?"

The Historian then stated "I've only heard the tales, which stated that it flooded the entire world and because of that was imprisoned and Atlantis was charged to be it's jailers."

Aquamen then nodded and said "Yes, the story that brought the tales of Noah's ark only problem is the Leviathan is not god. But I fear if a Undead Leviathan has surfaced then it could mean one of two things, first being the least threatening Superman take it as an assault from our kingdom but since he did that can only leave to the second and worst... a dragon apocalypse is coming."

The Historian then sat down and asked "If your concern comes to pass then there would have to be a sign that one of the four Dragons of the Dragon apocalypse would be here."

Aquaman then sighed and said "Your right there would have already have been a sign by now."

 **With Killer Frost and Frostbane**

Frostbane was in his dragon from as Killer Frost rode him and asked "So tell me how could I have summoned you again?"

Frostbane then stated "You are one of four embodiments of the Dragon apocalypse, the embodiment of ice, and I am one of the four Dragons that final the Dragon apocalypse a different kind of end war only for Dragon kind."

Killer Frost then asked "But Dragons only live in other places like magical places?"

Frostbane then stated "No we are everywhere and anywhere, Just ask Malchior another Dragon of the dragon apocalypse, he is the dragon of dominance, Leviathan the first one anyway, is the dragon of nature's wrath, Hydra the dragon of endless debates, and finally me Frostbane the dragon of loyalty. We four represent the end of a dragon's reign."

Killer Frost then said "Sounds complicated."

Frostbane then stated "You'd would have to be a Dragon to fully understand the meaning of the Dragon apocalypse."

Killer Frost then complained "Of course you have to be."

 **Hell**

Word had gotten out that the Heaven's Hellguard was allowed to go to Earth with Death's blessing, which made all of Hell demand Samael to attack, but their demands were not heard as Trigon had too heard of the rumor and gave a smirk and said "Just as planned, Hell is turning against you Samael what will you do if someone challenges you to Nex Sacramentum? Someone whose power rivals your own?"

Samael knew that Corruption's only weakness was Holy powers but the Unholy powers of Hell would more than likely feed Corruption power, in one hand Samael could invade and aid Death but risk the entire universe's destruction including his people. On the other hand Samael could stay in Hell and try to calm the outcries of the Demons of Hell's legion but that would risk a Nex Sacramentum and which he by laws of Heaven and Hell agree on cannot ignore.

Then Samael looked at a miniature version of Hell's circle and named off the Demon lords that rule them:

* * *

 **Beelzebub** the lord of flies and ruler of Limbo, his insignia his four long but thin fly-like wings, a capable arial combatant but lacks the strength to rule hell.

 **Lilith** the mother of the Nephilim and ruler of Lust, her insignia bloodied rose, and where her servants the Succubai and Incubai reside, a demoness with great desire for power but never one to rule.

 **Belial** the lord of gluttons and ruler of Gluttony, his insignia a plate full of humans souls, his worth is next to nothing though he possesses great power his hunger for souls would send Hell into a spiraling mess.

 **Vulgrim** the lord of the rich, and ruler of Greed, his insignia is his stylized spiral wind chime, Vulgrim spends most of his time selling his wears and most likely ignore the chance of Hell's rule.

 **Behemoth** the giant demon lord of anger, and ruler of Wrath, his insignia the infamous burning teeth, Behemoth would not be fit to rule and he knows this but he has always sided with Trigon.

 **Legion** the hooded demon lord with a thousand heretic souls within his body and is the ruler of Heresy, he is a confused mess only debating with his souls until they can all agree on what they want.

 **Trigon** the lord of violent plots and the rival of Samael, he is the ruler of Violence and has plotted against Samael and Death. His insignia is that of a bloodied fist.

 **Mephistopheles** The lord of liars and ruler of Fraud, the fastest demon lord and a mysterious figure, Mephistopheles hasn't lived in his circle since Lucifer's defeat, some rumor say he was the Dark Prince's most loyal servant. Mephistopheles has a unique talent to cheat Death and lies to collect souls, or frames others into losing as he claims their souls.

 **Samael** The lord of Traitors, and ruler of Treachery and all of Hell, his Inisgnia is his unique horns, Samael rules all of Hell's circles after he faced Lucifer in Nex sacramentum and won thus ending the Princes of lies' reign and taking his place. Samael unlike Lucifer actually understands that the balance is needed but like his predecessor he did not think the Charred Council were bring such balance, Samuel's rule is threatened by Demon lord Trigon's secret plots against him.

* * *

Samael then began to speculated who would still be his ally and who would be deemed an enemy, Samael knew that Belial, Vulgrim and Lilith was already on his side but Behemoth, Mephistopheles and possibly Legion would side with Trigon and knew that Beezlebub stays neutral until the victor stands higher then his foe. Samael had to prepare for a civil war for Hell, and it wouldn't be the first but it will be the bloodiest by far.

Samael would have to win this war he knows is coming or fall, and thought "Either way the victor has to falls under Death's laws but Trigon knows this how could he not his full potenial was lowered to Samael's just because he's a Demon from another dimension, from the power of the seals that binds him to our dimension and ensures that all Demons do not overstep their boundaries of power which would imperil the balance."

Samael only had more questions than answers as he tried to figure out Trigon's plan for he knows that Trigon hates Death's laws.

 **Prisoner transport holding Wonder woman, Bane, Hal Jordan and Flash**

The transport stopped so suddenly as Hal gritted his teeth and shouted "OW! HEY THERE'S STILL SOMEONE HURT IN HERE!"

Then the transport's prisoner doors opened and behind the guards who opened the prisoner transports was Superman with his arms behind his back and said "Three of you doubt me, so in return I shall take your freedom!"

Then the Spawn of Corruption stated "Sorry dud, but I can't disobey the will of Corruptions."

Flash was confused but then the power of the spawn grew and was able to take control over Flash's soul, his eyes glowed yellow as, did Hal's and Bane but Wonder woman was untouched as Superman stated "I over heard your argument, I trust you more than these back stabbing rats."

Wonder woman nodded and said "Man's world is certainly incapable of ruling itself."

Superman then used the power of the Corruption to corrupt all souls within a hundred miles and began his own Corruption army, but inside Superman's mind the Original spoke through it's copy and spoke "You dare use my own power against me?! How fitting that'll be your down fall, I can see all of your sins... murderer, fiend, cruel, and evil maybe not as the one who killed your family but your his greatest achievement after his death."

Superman then scowled and thought "Prepare your army for I'll be coming for you."

Then the Corruption said "ARE YOU MAD?! THE ORIGINAL HAS A BIG ADVANTAGE OVER US! HE COULD FINSIH US OFF RIGHT NOW IF HE WANTED TO!"

Superman then asked "Then why hasn't he?"

Corruption was silent for a moment but eventually stated "I... I don't know."

Superman then sighed and told Wonder woman "Diana, we'll need more forces if we are to face this."

Wonder woman then nodded and said "I'll bring the Amazons to fight."

Then Superman began to fly off to rally up his forces for the final confrontation between himself and the Original as Wonder woman watched him leave and thought "Why am I feeling that this will only end in disaster?"

 **Heaven**

Archangel Gabriel, with his large long feathered wings sat in a garden which radiated Holy power with his eyes closed and said "So... the right hand of the Creator has come... but where is the left hand?"

Gabriel unrolled a scroll and saw inscriptions of Morbus, the right hand of God, beside him was a woman across from Morbus was a woman changing into what seemed to be a werewolf. Gabriel then thought "Mother of wolves..."

Behind the mother of wolves was a fat man with a monocle, cigar, grey mustache and a top hat as Gabriel thought "Lord Monopoly..."

Then finally below those three was a pit of glowing eyes, toothy grins as Gabriel finally thought "The lost children..."

Gabriel then looked at his scroll and across the right hand of god was three individuals that were light counterparts of Morbus, Mother of wolves, Lord Monopoly and the Lost children. Gabriel could not tell who the left hand of God was but his foresight has never been wrong and thought "His arrival will come at his choosing..."

 **Metropolis**

Batman had his arms crossed as he could not fathom why the four would let Catwoman and Damian Wayne to stay though Damian was tied up and sat next to Death of safety precautions. Fury who dragged Catwoman to Batman had stated "Bruce, you need to listen to my girl Selina to her reason why she had to betrayed you."

Fury then pointed at Catwoman and warned "If you screw this up I'll be whipping you!"

Fury then walked off and shouted "ULTHANE GIVE ME A BOTTLE OF THAT MAKER BEVERAGE YOU KEEP BRAGGING ON ABOUT!"

Batman then looked at Catwoman who sighed and stated "You know I sided with the Insurgence to defend what is right but when you lost Damian to Clark and saw you didn't do anything about it, I took it upon myself to make sure he didn't kill."

Batman then sighed and said "He killed Dick Greyson how am I supposed to feel knowing that?"

Catwoman then pulled up her goggles and stated "Your holding a grudge over an accident."

Batman then stated "I remember that day, like the day I thought I lost Jason."

Catwoman then asked "You do remember Greyson's last words don't you?"

Batman then went silent as Catwoman stated "Don't blame Damian for being me pushing too hard."

Catwoman then went on to say "Plus I would rather not have a boy whose future could be brighter than ours fall to Superman's insanity! You once said that you believe people can change right?"

Batman then slowly looked at Catwoman who then finished "Then have that belief in your own son as well."

Batman then sighed and walked away leaving Catwoman Death had observed the silent argument between Batman and Catwoman as Damian demanded "YOU CALL YOURSELF DEATH?! HA THAT'S A GOOD ONE I'D FIGURE THAT DEATH WOULDN'T CARE FOR KILLING ANYONE EVEN CHILDREN!"

Death then growled annoyed and closed his eyes as he heard the Crowfather inside his head "My lord of bones three souls have a request to be summoned..."

Death sighed and then thought "No, I have a better plan."

Death stood as his fist glowed green and said "As you wish... Damian Wayne I hereby sentence you to your divine judgement!"

Death then punched Damian's chest making his gasp for air as he stared at Death who crossed his arms staring at him as his sight began to fade and finally went black, Damian then gasped as he woke in a ashen covered gate and turned to see undead skeletons walking around and as Bone giants walked too. Then the gates opened as Damian watched the Crowfather walking up to him and said "You must be Damian Wayne son of Bruce Wayne."

Damian then asked "Is this..."

Crowfather then stated "No this is not Hell, this the Dead Kingdom, where all the souls of the dead go and await to be born anew. Whether it their next lives be Angel or Demon that is for the Well of souls to decide."

Damian then closed his eyes and said "Remind me not to piss of Death again."

Crowfather then said "Oh don't worry this is just part of your judgement left to me by Death."

Damian then turned to face the Crowfather as three different souls walked out of the gate and widened his eyes as to see Thomas and Martha Wayne his grandparents. But even more shocked to see Dick Greyson with them as the Crowfather stated "The Lord of bones would not allow you to be summoned, but he does allow him to see you even if it's extreme."

Damian then asked "Why did you call for me?"

Dick then stated "Because I needed to say this before Bruce goes over the edge, it's not your fault I died, I was pushing you that day and I was think lie Bruce would... a mistake I made and regret, for that tore you and Bruce even further away."

Damian then stated "But it was my fault..."

Dick then stated "A fatal mistake happened, but we must move on."

Then Dick blew away through the gate as Martha placed his hand on Damian's shoulder and said "There are things that happen and cannot prevented, death is one of these things... Take care of Bruce for us will you?"

Martha then blew away towards the gate as Thomas then placed his hands on Damian's shoulders and asked "Damian, I need you to do something for us..."

Damian then asked "What?"

Thomas then stated "Tell your that we love you both..."

Then Thomas removed his hands and walked backwards as he finally blew away as the gates closed and Death appeared behind Damian and said "They wanted you to see them, to know that they care for your well being, since you are dead I will relieve you of your sins. However when you return here again as sinful as this time I will permanently put you down."

Damian then sank into a green fire as he saw Death disappeared and his vision went black but then he heard an echoing voice that said "Please God don't take him!"

Damian then thought "That sounded like... father..."

Then a different voice echoed that seems like Catwoman "DEATH YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE LET HIM LIVE!"

Then Damian heard Death's voice "Who said I didn't?"

Damian the opened his eyes as he Catwoman looking up at Death with tears in her eyes and noticed he was being hugged by Batman who was unmasked and head him sobbing and said with a grumble "Can't breathe... your squeezing too tight."

Bruce widened his eyes and let Damian go and place this hands on his son's cheeks and said "I'm sorry... so so sorry Damian."

Catwoman saw Damian and sighed in relief and went over to hug the two as Damian said "Gramps wanted me to tell you, that he loves us. And Dick told me he didn't blame me..."

Bruce then sniffed as Death then sat down as where Scarecrow was who expressed "Remarkable..."

Death then stated "The fear of Death is a powerful one, it can bring people together or tear them apart."

Scarecrow then turned towards Death and asked "Fear of Death?"

Death placed his finger to his mask where his lips should be and whispered "He was in a death like state... not permanent. Allowing him to feel dead but not yet his time."

Lobo then just noticed and stated "Ya brought a family back together by nearly killing one of them... damn that's twisted."

Death then asked "How would Death deal with it then?"

Lobo then bobbled his head and said "Good point... Bossman, but I gotta get used to this."

Raven then saw Death seemed to kept a gaze upon Bruce, Damian and Selina and thought "He cares for family..."

Later Death and the rest of the Soul Harvesters as were preparing to hit down the remainders of Corruption as Scarecrow asked "I wonder what that Mephistopheles clone was doing in the Lexcorp?"

Lex then commanded his AI in his combat suit "Check any infiltration in Lexcorp when I was interrogated by Superman and Yellow lantern."

The AI then check the security systems and stated "There has been multiple intrusions as you and Clark Kent were speaking."

Lex then looked at batman who shook his head as Lex raised his brows and said "Minus, Batman and the rest of the Insurgence."

The AI then stated "Hal Jordan and two unknown individuals who one who was the clone and the other who wore a tattered black cape, a skull mask with a red X on it as Red Hood pointed at the image and said "Hey that's mine!"

Lex then asked "What's yours?"

Red Hood then stated "That suit, it's the Red X suit I designed..."

Death then saw the suit and said "I like you're sense of style."

Lex then asked "Where was they and what was he after?"

The AI then stated "The two intruders were in the relic studies and stole one of the ancient relics."

Death then said "Enough! I will pursue Mephistopheles after the Corruption threat is dealt with."

Then War and Uriel returned as the Archangel floated down and handed War a familiar blade and said "This blade needs a worthy swordsmen, and from what I gather it will be your only choice in defeating Corruption."

War was shocked seeing this sword again the same sword that was used to slay Abaddon, the same blade that Uriel used to free War from the watcher's grasp by killing him and finally the same blade that broke all seven seals. War picked the hilt of the blade and said "The Armageddon blade..."

Then there was movement in the ruins War and Uriel pulled out their blades as they saw a young boy with a teddy bear in his arms, Uriel felt sorry for the human child and walked over to the boy and asked "Where are your parents young one?"

The boy was silent for a moment but when he spoke it was distorted and looked up revealing his yellow glowing eyes and said "WE ARE ALL CORRUPTION!"

Then more children burst from the ruins all Corruption in their eyes as Uriel widened her eyes in the sight as War growled in anger and said "Corrupting full grown adults is one thing but corrupting children... is just wrong..."

Then all the children spoke in unison and as the Original spoke through them "Children are made to believe the lies of their parents, the children are born into corrupt lives I just give them more power to use it!"

Then Uriel whistled as a Angel with a Redemption cannon flew in and asked "Yes my lady?"

Uriel then ordered "Free the children."

The angel nodded and charged her cannon and shot a large bolt of Holy light at the children, when the shot hit the children they all screamed in pain but as they screamed their eyes returned to normal as their souls which were blackened by the Original was cleansed. The children fell to their knees as Uriel and war made sure that they were all ok as the boy who first appeared was held by War and grabbed War's prosthetic index finger and said "Thank... you..."

The boy's hand fell lifeless as War dropped his head and placed his fingers on the boy's eyes and closed them as Azrael floated beside him and said "This Original is... just pure evil... knowing that the children were not strong enough to survive their cleansing..."

Uriel closed her eyes and said "They were all... too corrupt to survive their purification... This is madness."

War then quietly laid the boy down and his aura smoked as he was beginning to get angry and said "No this is cruelty."

War then called forth his phantom steed Ruin and rode in rage to find the Original as Uriel called out "WAR WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Azrael then placed his hand on Uriel's shoulder and said "It isn't wise to be placed between War and his opponent."

Uriel then asked "War's going to face the Original? But would it just use him as well?"

Azrael then sighed and said "I do not know Uriel... I wish I did though."

Then more corrupted peopled began to burst from the ground as their voice spoke in unison "WE ARE CORRUPTION!"

Uriel eyed all the corrupted humans as her angel with the redemption cannon charged up another shot but a Corrupted crystal emerged and corrupted the angel turning him into a corrupt angel and yelled "PURE THINGS ARE MUCH EASIER TO CORRUPT FOOLS!"

 **The Original's lair**

The Original sat quietly as Ra's al Ghul and his forces walked in and bowed before the Original who asked "What is this Lazarus pit? From what I've seen in your mind it's seems like the fountain of youth or perhaps water from Well of souls taken from man's tree of life long ago before it was nearly burned from existence."

Ra's al Ghul then stated "It is used to restore my youth or resurrect me if I die."

The Original then over lapped it's fingers and said "This could be of use to me... come here Ra's."

Ra's then walked over to the Original as the Corrupt being jabbed his lower right hand into Ra's chest and said "As token of my appreciation I deem you... the Prophet of Destruction!"

Then the Original sensed that Superman was nearing his position and stood up and used enough of his power to open a portal and ordered "Ra's Al Ghul, you will go to one who I could be a to the puppet to my cause... or the puppeteer and take this with you."

The Original then used it's lower left hand and tore the eyeball out of it's chest and directed "Give this as a gift to the planet's lord... may he bare my burden of great power over all corrupt souls..."

Ra's took the eye and went through the portal as it closed behind them and the Original pointed his upper right finger out and shouted "TO WAARRRRR!"

Outside the Original's lair which was on a island off the coast of America Superman's forces landed on shore as Superman and the followers he corrupted led the assault while Wonder woman's Amazons would come as backup. The remaining Regime soldiers began armed with assault rifles began to walked onto shore as the island itself began to form Corruption the trees grew eyes and the roots burst from the ground as Superman squinted his eyes.

Then the voice of the Original said "Even the planets and trees have souls they give humans life by creating air... and they asked nothing at first but now they want vengeance, for their brethren have been turned into houses, paper, and other meaningless things."

Then Corruption stated "The Original is doing much more than I did with trees..."

Superman then thought "You did this once?"

Corruption then stated "Not like this I used the trees and corrupt souls from afar but corrupting the trees themselves is something I've never done before."

Then Ra's forces walked out of the tree lines armed with guns as Doomsday led them and roared "DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Superman raised his hand in that air and shouted "ATTACK!"

Then all of of the soldiers who were corrupted by Superman began their assault on the Original's forces as Doomsday charged straight ahead as Superman charged at him. The two clashed causing a small crater from their impact, Superman upper cut Doomsday's chin as Doomsday returned with twice as much force punching Superman's head downward.

Then the tree's began to move aside as The Corrupt Leviathan slithered out and roared loudly as it's third eyes glowed yellow and shot a beam of corrupt energy destroying a off shore battle ship. Standing on the head of the Corrupt Leviathan was the Original Corruption itself crossing all four arms as it witnessed the battle ship's destruction and pointed it's lower left hand at it and said "What do you hope to gain from this battle? Your planet will soon be mine and then your universe will become one with me and finally I will tear down the bearriers of the Multiverse as I will ascend to godhood!"

Then the Original spotted the incoming Amazon battle ships and said "An obsolete race... comes to face my wrath... very well better now then never."

The Original then held out it's skeletal hand as a corrupt ball formed and shot it at the wooden ships causing them to burn and sink into the ocean, but the Original then noticed something was wrong and asked "Where are the Amazons?!"

Then Wonder woman who secretly climbed up the Corrupt Leviathan's head threw her lasso onto the Original's torso and said "That was a decoy you fool! Why would you think we Amazons are an dying race?"

Then the Original felt the lasso's power and felt weakened and asked "H... How did a human... create a Holy weapon?"

Wonder woman then asked "What are you talking about your weakness is unholy powers this wasn't even made by Angels."

The Original's skin sizzled from the lasso and said "Your lasso is made from a holy object... not matter gah! It hold me back forever!"

Then the Leviathan's skin grew humanoid figure from it's scales that appeared to be the Corruption's humanoid when he first appeared, giggling and laughing at Wonder woman as they shot a single eye on both of them. Wonder woman then widened her eyes as the two humanoid beings stated in the Original's voice "After all..."

Then the other said "I am just getting started and once I am whole again I will become more than just the Original I will become the Herald once more!"

The two attacked Wonder woman as she tried to contain the Original's body but the two were too fast for her to swing her sword at them, but then one more appeared behind her and kicked her knee as one punch her face and the last kicked her off the Leviathan and removed the lasso off the Original but costed their existence for the Holy power of the lasso was too much for them to resist.

Then the Original's eye sockets glowed yellow as he roared "I WILL CORRUPT ALL WHO STABND IN MY WAY AND IF CAN'T THEY WILL TASTE OBLIVION!"

The Original then shot corruption beams out of his eye sockets at Superman who used his heat vision to beam fight the Original both seemed to be equally powerful until the Original shouted as he kept up his attack "YOU MAY BARE MY COPY! BUT YOU HAVE NO POWER TO DESTROY THE WILL OF CORRUPTION!"

Then Superman asked as he kept up his heat vision "The Will of Corruption?"

Then the Original overpowered Superman and quickly grabbed his throat and looked into his eyes and stated "I was the first but that does not mean I am the will the essence of Corruption, for all are pawns to it. The Will of Corruption is defined as much as your Creator or god is... I am the embodiment of the Will a vessel for it's purpose, to directly achieve it's goals."

Superman then hardened his suit into armor and formed a wrist blades on both his hands and said "And what is this purpose?!"

Then the Original glared at Superman and changed his lower skeletal hands into corruption blades and dared "All shall become one with Corruption essentially ending life and death both, and become a god of unity!"

Superman then flew at the Original who crossed his upper arms as his lower arms deflected every slash and swipe from Superman's wrist blades as the copy stated "SHOOORRRICK HE'S ENJOYING THIS?!"

Then the Original said "Of course I am, I had been contained for over two hundred and fifty thousand years inside Doomsday or what his mother named him Rampage."

Then Superman slashed a piece of the Original's corrupt robes off and watched as the Original began to shrivel and thought he had weakened him until the Original sank into the ground and moved at a fast paced towards Doomsday. The Original the reappeared from Doomsday's shadow and seemed to be refreshened from being near Doomsday as Superman noticed and raised his hand and ordered "KEEP THE ORIGINAL AND DOOMSDAY SEPARATED!"

Then Flash ran past Superman and reached his arm back with his hand closed into a fist and punched the Original's skull face making him fly back into Bane who punched the Original into the sand and quickly lifted him up and shouted "YOU ARE BROKEN!"

Then Bane dropped the Original's back onto his knee breaking his Corrupt spine and let it drop from his knee as Superman grinned but was punched by Doomsday into a Corrupt tree which trapped him. Doomsday turn to Superman and walked slowly but never lost eye contact and tore Superman from the tree's grasp and said "I LIVE TO KILL YOU!"

Superman then watched as Doomsday opened his mouth wide as he tried to bite him and used his heat vision into his mouth which made Doomsday release him and cover his mouth while Superman punched his chest breaking a few bones off. Doomsday was flown into the dirt as the the Regime and Ra's forces were fighting around him not even bothering to attack Doomsday as he stood up from the dirt as a tank exploded behind him.

Superman widened his eyes as he saw Doomsday's eyes glowed red as the tank burnt and stood still as Doomsday walked slowly towards him and said "The end days..."

 **Hell**

Hell was now in a blinding fury at their lord as Trigon sat silently in his throne and noticed the barrier was losing strength due to the Demons seeing their lord's decision was considered weak. Trigon then smirked and roared "I CHALLENGE YOU SAMEAL! TO NEX SACRAMENTUM!"

Then there was a loud roar from the legions of demons all shouting "FACE HIM, FACE HIM, FACE HIM!"

Then Sameal sighed as Lilith noticed that he was not expecting this and asked "If he takes control over Hell... we're all doomed you know."

Sameal then stated "I know but I can't defy the Nex sacramentum even If I do not believe in that... I must show strength to the Demon lords."

Samuel then stood up from his throne and roared "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE TRIGON!"

Then the barrier of Violence fell as Trigon quickly stood up and charged full throttle towards the Circle of Treachery and roared as Sameal jumped out of his tower and flew straight at Trigon. Trigon would step on many demons that stood in his way as he charged at Sameal who clenched his armored hands and roared with glowing yellow eyes and fire erupting from his mouth.

The two finally met in Fraud and when they clash they caused a crater causing the eighth circle to quake as Trigon use both fists to smash Sameal into the ground and attempted to stomp on him but he teleported behind Trigon and kicked him down and held his face as he electrocuted him. But Trigon then pushed Sameal away and said "Enough with the warm up."

Sameal and Trigon then stood up and bashed both sides of their horns into each other as Sameal then punch Tirgon in the face with Trigon returning with an equally powerful punch to his. Then Sameal slowed time and teleported behind Trigon and tackled him, Sameal grabbed both of Trigons horn and bashed his face into the blood red ground and reached his arm and prepared to punch the back of Trigon's head.

But time restored as Trigon pulled Sameal off his back and slammed him into the ground and growled amusingly and said "If I wasn't restricted by the seals I would have already beaten you."

Then Sameal stated "Whose to say I'm not as well?"

Trigon then widened his four eyes and asked "What? You mean your not at full strength either?"

Samuel then stated "No Demon is remember? The Seals restrict all Demons from their full potential!"

Trigon then laughed and said "Now I see why Lucifer lost to you... he WAS much stronger than you to begin with!"

Then Sameal glared at Trigon and summoned three demonic fire balls, one impacted Trigon's arms that held up trying to protect his chest but made him loose his footing as his arms flew upward, the second hit his chest making him cough demonic saliva that evaporated on the ground, the final fire ball hit Trigon's face making him fall on his back.

Sameal then turned around and said "You've lost Trigon, you'll will live to... GAH!"

Sameal looked at his left knee and saw a demonic dagger emerging from the back and growled angrily as Trigon stood back up and said "No... I've won and I will make you watch as I rule over your Hell!"

Sameal groaned in pain but then he fell as Trigon removed the dagger and grabbed Samael's horns and declared "Your rule is over!"

Trigon then broke Samuel's horns off and gave a toothy grin as he heard Samuel's painful roar, back in Treachery Lilith heard Sameal's roar and widened her eyes as she thought "My son you should hurry..."

 **Metropolis**

Death began to see that the Original had left not only absorbed the corrupt souls but has also influenced them to attack, the Angel helped greatly but then he looked at his scythes and sighed as he closed his eyes while his blades began to change form. The scythes then changed into the style of Angel weapons as Deathstroke noticed and scoffed and said "How is that going to help us defeat these Corrupt souls?"

Death then slashed at a a incoming corrupt man as he fell to his knees and asked "Wha... what happened?"

Deathstroke widened his eye and said "Impressive but how?"

Death then stated "My Harvester scythe though I may not be used at full power but for the time being I can summon at will and change it into anything I need, in this case the Angel of Death scythes are useful for this situation."

The members of the Insurgence that could not fight without any holy powered weapons or magic began were protected by Angel wardens and soldiers who shot at any and all Corrupt people that got in their way. Then The people who were corrupted fell dead as their souls floated out and flew towards the island where Superman and the Original had their battle.

Death then pointed at Draven and Solomon Grundy and said "You two! Keep everyone except my brothers and sister they'll need to come with me."

Then Uriel stated "Death War has already gone after the Original..."

Death then froze for a moment and asked "What?"

Uriel then placed he hands begind her back as Death asked "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Uriel then looked away with a blush as Death widened his eyes for a moment and said "I see..."

Death then walked passed Uriel but said quietly "You know loosing your wings automatically means your free from Heaven's laws..."

Uriel then asked "But they wouldn't approve of it..."

Death then said as he kept walking away "If you truly love my brother then you'd take that risk."

Uriel then looked to her feet as Death then announced "EVERYONE WHO CAN WIELD A HOLY WEAPON CAN ASSIST US THOSE WHO HAVE NO HOLY WEAPON OR POWER MUST STAY BEHIND OR RISK HAVING THEIR SOUL CORRUPTED!"

Harley who was right next to Strife then pulled him into a kiss and said "When this all said and done remember your made me a promise to be a father figure to my daughter."

Strife then sighed and complained "Yeah its not like I'm die or anything."

Harley then grabbed Strife's crotch and said "Your one of four Horsemen grow a pair will ya?!"

Strife closed his eyes and said "Anything but those..."

Haley then kissed Strife's cheek and said "But their mine puddin."

The Fury grabbed Strife and dragged him with her and said "Come on brother you can fuck her later."

Harley then smiled and stated "Too late we already fucked before the fight!"

Fury then walked off with Strife and said "I like her Strife, she would make nice wife."

Strife then asked "Why are you encouraging me to marry her?"

Fury then stated "You the one whose fuckin her, adding that you did promise her to be a father figure for her daughter."

Strife then shouted "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Fury then glared at Strife and stated "Really how could I not when Harley's just so excited over it... see look!"

Strife then turned around and saw Harley talking to Death as Strife grunted and said "Oh shit..."

Death began to glow purple as Harley asked "Uhhh Death you alright?"

Death then turned towards Strife who widened his eyes as Death said with a daring glare "Oh really Strife? I wasn't aware of this..."

Strife then hesitantly laughed and said "Yeah... didn't want to both ya bro..."

Death then stared down Strife and stated "We talk about it later for now we need to follow those souls!"

 **The Original's lair**

Superman had flown at Doomsday as Hawkgirl bashed the brute's head causing Doomsday to loose focus for a moment as the Flash dashed by and punched Doomsday's face and returne with another punch with his suit hardened by the corruption spawn. Then Superman's eyes glowed and used his heat vision on Doomsday's chest until the body of the Original sank into the ground and jumped not it's forming it corruption beams at Superman's back.

The Original then growled as if it thought it had won until a shout was heard "HEADACHE!"

The Original was flown back as War stood above it and attempted to stab it to jab his sword into the Original's chest, but then the corrupt Leviathan lunged at War and swallowed him sounding a roar of victory with a thunderbolt striking behind it. The Leviathan kept roaring until it's center eye burst open as War jumped out covered in blood and shouted "CORRUPTION!"

The Original then stood back up and stared at the sword and felt a slight tingle and said "The Armageddon blade..."

Then the Corruption within Superman stated "No way... he's wielding Heaven's greatest sword."

Superman the asked "Greatest sword?"

Corruption then stated "The Armageddon blade is a weapon that can break the seven seals, a very powerful weapon indeed, we can't use that!"

Superman then said "Fine... then I'll break it!"

Superman then charged at War as War used his tremor gauntlet to bashed him away and gave a angry glad and shouted "YOU CAUSED ALL THIS YOU KNOW! CHILDREN NOW LIE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR CHOICES! AND NOW THEY RISK THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE!"

The Original then stood up and grabbed War from behind and stabbed him with both of it's bladed hands and said "Your only empowering me even more with this senseless fighting!"

The Original removed it's blades as it watched War fall to his knees with wounds through sides of his chest as the Original walked passed him and reached all four arms out with the two upper arms turning into blades. Then a bright light shined as both the Original and Superman covered their eyes while War saw Uriel rush towards him and vaguely heard her shout "WAR?!"

War then blinked and shook his head as Uriel shouted again "WAR?!"

war then yelled "I'll be fine!"

Uriel then smiled as did War but time seemingly slowed as War saw two blades cross each other behind Uriel as the two widened their eyes as Uriel's wings fell off, and a corrupted blades stabbed through the left side of Uriel's chest. Then Uriel was picked up and thrown aside revealing the Original with skin that began to flake from the holy lights and shouted "ANGEL WHORE! I'LL TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT FROM YOUR HALO!"

War then remembered when the Watcher almost killed Uriel and stopped him and time returned to normal as War slowly stood up and placed both hands on the hilt of the sword and slammed downward at the Original who had enough time to block the attacked with all four bladed arms. War then grabbed the Original's arms and pulled it towards him and stared it down and said "You'll never take her!"

The Original then saw a spark within War's eyes as the Horsemen was engulfed in flames, and punched the Original away the Death flew in as did Fury in her Torment form black cloak with chains hangout her sleeves. Strife then crashed landed and shot his redemption cannon at the Corrupt Leviathan who roared in annoyance as Fury wrapped the chains around it's neck and decapitated it.

Wonder woman then shook her head from being thrown of the Leviathan and being unconscious for awhile saw Fury turned back into her original form and shouted "AMAZONS! ATTACK THE INSURGENCE BUT LEAVE THE WOMAN TO ME!"

Wonder woman's forces then gave a roars of war and attacked anyone who wasn't with the Regime, as Wonder woman and Fury stared each other down as Fury stated "I'd always figured it would come to this, you and me fighting over the world of humanity."

Wonder woman then stated "Man has brought this world to ruin!"

Fury then countered "So says the girl who helping the man whose ruining this world!"

Wonder woman then scowled and charged at Fury who also charged both attempted to punch each other, both equally missing by inches, until Fury ducked from Wonder woman's punch and upper cut her chin. Wonder woman then returned with a equally powerful punch towards Fury's head as Death stood above Superman and grabbed him by the throat and said "You face me, your end, Superman!"

Superman then shaped his wrist blades and said "I will kill you!"

Death then unsheathed his Angel of death scythes and said "Prove it to me then!"

Superman then lunged at death who dogged at the lats moment while his Reaper form attacked serpatly form Death and cut Superman twice as Death flew at him and clashed blades. Then the army on Superman began to sizzle as Corruption screamed in pain "GHHHAAAAAHHHHH! THAT BOORRRRRSSSSSHHHKKK! BUUUUUUUURNS!"

Superman then widened his eyes until quicken his attacks with his wrist blades clashed with Death's scythes Superman cut his chest, and his shroud but Death the sheathed on of his scythes and tore his proud off showing his bar chest and right shoulder tattoo. Superman then demanded "SURRENDER AND COME QUIETLY!"

Death then growled as he stated "You've already tried that Clark!"

Superman's eyes glowed red and then stated "I was hoping you'd say that!"

 **(To be continued for the second half of this chapter)**


	23. Chapter 19 (Second Half)

Chapter 19: The four reunited part 3 of 3 (second half)

Death had charged at Superman who flew at him at full speed towards the sky and into the atmosphere as Death began to slam his fists onto Superman's back until the two crashed landed into the moon, Superman stood up and walked away as his helmet slid into his suit showing a smirk and said "You can't live without oxygen, your done!"

Then Corruption shouted "DON'T LET YOUR GAURD DOWN YOU FOORRRRRSSHHHHHK! FOOL!"

Superman then thought "Why? He's dead without any oxygen."

Then the Corruption answered "Your hopeless to think that any of the four need oxygen to survive!"

Then someone tap on Superman's shoulder as he turned to see Death's glowing red eyes that seemed greatly angered and said "How did you...?"

But Death punched Superman's stomach and said "I may not be Vengeance or the night, like Batman. But I am the lord of bones, the Reaper of souls, I AM DEATH!"

Death then jumped high with less gravity and tackled Superman grabbing him by the throat and jumping upward he threw Superman below him and dived feet first using his meteor strike move. Death had landed on Superman's chest creating a crater as Death stood up and was prepared to attack with his Angel of Death scythes but Superman called from the power of Corruption "CYBORG FIRE AT MY COORDINATES!"

Then Superman tackled Death as the Watch Tower was seen charging some sort of energy based weapon as Superman said "Let's see how you survive this!"

Then the Watch Tower fired a beam of energy at the location as Death stared at Superman and said "Fool..."

Then beam impacted the two's location causing a even bigger crater that nearly shook the entire moon but when the beam was finished firing Superman who burst from the crater with his fist and stood up seeing Death as a statue with his hands out with his fingers curling. Superman then smirked and said "Even Death dies by my power."

Then Superman felt a punch but saw no one there as another punch hit the back of his head and finally he saw it Death's soul split in two, the green half crouching above the crater as the purple crossed it's arms staring coldly at Superman who shouted "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!"

Death's green half then said "Your naive enough to think that I can't survive that."

Death's purple half then pointed at the statue and said "Observe..."

Superman turne towards the Statue which began to break away as the two halves of Death's soul were brought back into the encased body as Death's red eyes shot wide open and charged at Superman shouting "NO ONE CAN ESCAPE ME FOREVER!"

 **The Crucible dimension**

Wicked K had been planning for the next Crucible games along with the soul of the Joker who K was delighted to have with him, the two have a insane relationship. Joker seeing one who is quite possibly as unpredictable as he and just as fun as Batman, while Wicked K enjoyed another undead maniac that he could relate to in terms of personality.

But Wicked K's servant Kargon who served as the Crucible master but not it's true ruler for that title is Wicked K and Wicked K alone, though within this space that seemed to be in a space where one could gaze into the cosmos. A spectral figure with a large scythe, rotting looking flesh and chains stood next to Kargon wearing a black hood had then asked "Why has the Wicked summon me here?"

Kargon then explained "Wicked K has an offer for you if you win the next Crucible tournament, he wants you to face the current Lord of bones, from the Kingdom of the dead."

The Figure then turned his head even then his face was shrouded in darkness and asked "And who would could this current Lord be?"

Kargon then looked at his master and the Joker's soul and sarcastically asked "Do you really need an answer for that? Wicked K speaks of him almost every second he gets just as the Joker would speak of Batman every chance he gets. You know his name for you are him from another reality... Nek..."

But the figure then tapped the end of his scythe on Kargon's armor as he turned placed his boney finger up to his lipless mouth and said "Shhh... my name will come at a later time but for now seeing that your allowed a tear into your dimension I can observe what is to come."

 **Back on Earth, War's fight with the Original**

War began to swing his sword in pure rage at the Original who would only dodge or block the attacks that were thrown at him and shouted "YOU CAN LOOK ME IN THE EYE WHEN I KILL YOU!"

The Original then clashed with War and said "I have no eyes for you to look at fool!"

The Original's lower hands then pushed War away with great force to make him drag his feet into the dirt and quickly changed his lower hands into blades and charged at War who also charged. The two met with clashing blades, each strike had sparked as War's body began to be engulfed in fire, as the Original stared at Uriel who laid on the ground in shock and back towards War who began to grit his teeth in anger and said "I see now... you and the Angel are more than just friends."

War paused for a moment as the Original caught on and shot his corruption beams into his chest and continued to taunt "I will corrupt her soul! How will love someone whose as corrupt as I am? How can you live through that? Well we'll find out won't we?!"

The Original rose it's upper hand towards Uriel, but he was blown back as Strife in his rivalry form had shot his redemption cannon and shouted "Fuck off skull face!"

The Original then growled as he felt something familiar and said "Good timing..."

Then the Original ducked with it's lower arm and grabbed the Flash who was charging at the Original who then proceeded to remove the Spawn of Corruption from The Flash's soul. Flash was thrown aside and grabbed his head and asked "Ugh... wha... what happened?"

Flash then saw War facing the Original and Fury facing Wonder woman as the Regime soldiers and the Original's soul controlled slaves fought in the background and closed his eyes and began to run away but the guilt of his part in Superman's regime who had undeniably casued a being who would Corrupt other souls and thought "Time to stop running..."

Flash quickly turned back his eyes open in determination while he dashed towards the Regime army and the Original's forces disarming them all of their weapons leaving both sides with no means to fight other than their fists and the tanks. Bane saw the Regime forces were being disarmed and growled as he saw Flash stopping and wiped his hands and said "Rata Traidora."

The Spawn of Corruption hissed in it's snake form as the Original then crushed it in it's palm, his skeletal form began to mutate and form yellow crystals over the bones making his black skeleton body into a yellow crystalline skeleton and roared "NOW DIE!"

Then Doomsday jumped over the Original at Strife who said moments before being crushed under Doomsday "Oh shit..."

Doomsday crushed Strife and stepped off to throw him at a tank denting the side of it a as War looked back at the Original whose hands began to electrify and shot bolts of corrupt energy at him but War used the Armageddon blade as a means to block the bolts of energy. War's body hardened like skin and appeared to be molting lava as as the Original began to punch at War with all four fists at a fast rate.

But War only glared with pure anger as each punch from the Original only sparked from impacting his hardened body as the Original then growled in anger knowing that War's stone skin power would only break from a greater strength and had and idea and shouted "DOOMSDAY!"

Doomsday had Strife in one hand attempting to crush his armored head but was unable to when he heard the Original's call and said with a growl "War..."

Doomsday then slammed Strife's head into the Tank and charged towards War as Strife said "Oh great, you know if I wanted a strong alien menace to stick my head into a tank, I would have had Superman do that a long time ago!"

Doomsday punched War's back shattering the stone skin effect off of War who used his tremor gauntlet to punch Doomsday's chest while the Original raised all four hands into the air as a huge shadow bomb formed and said "BEGONE!"

Doomsday leaped out of the way as War turned to see the Original throwing the shadow bomb at him and growled in anger as his aura glowed red while the bomb landed and exploded upon impact. The Original then melted into Doomsday's shadow and into his body as Doomsday's body and bones changed back into his Corrupt state while the original said through his link of the Corruption "That took a lot of Corrupt power to make..."

Then a fiery fist punched Doomsday who was fringed back into a APC and quickly looked up to see War's Chaos form with a glowing white flamed sword as the Orginal shouted "HOW CAN YOU RESIST MY CORRUPTION?! DEATH IS ONLY BEING WHO CAN!"

War then roared int his Chaos form while the Original growled annoyingly "Of course... the Charred Council relieved all the Horsemen from the Will of Corruption's influences... no matter Doomsday is already upon us..."

Doomsday roared as he charged at War whose flamed white sword disappeared as he to charged on equal footing the two met with their fists impacting each other with a large shockwave had blown the forces of both sides away.

 **Fury's fight with Wonder woman**

Fury and Wonder woman had both been attempting to use their long lasting stamina as a means to outlast their opponent but the two seemed to be on equal terms as Fury then exclaimed "I admit for a sexist princess, your not bad at a fighter."

Wonder woman only glared with anger as she threw a punch at Fury who had dodged and caught her arm and continued "However... My patience has run thin with you."

Wonder woman tried to break free from Fury's clutches but only widened her eyes as Fury finally let her wrath loose as wind began to howl immensely while shouting "YOU TAKE MY BROTHERS INTO PRISON, YOU CLAIM TO HAVE NO FAITH IN MAN WHICH I MUST SAY HUMANITY AS A WHOLE HAS IT'S MISTAKES BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES THEM BETTER THAN YOU! BECAUSE YOU WON'T ADMIT YOUR MISTAKES YOU ONLY SEE... THROUGH YOUR EYES!"

Wonder woman widened her eyes as Fury then changed into a womanly hooded figure floating in a tattered cloak as chains erupted from her sleeves and held Wonder woman in place as Fury said "FEEL THE MY WRATH! KNOW ME BY NAME! I AM FURY THE HORSEWOMAN OF THE APOCALYPSE!"

Fury then changed back letting Wonder woman go and quickly kicked her in the chest causing her to back away from the forced impact but Fury then quickly gave Wonder woman a upper cut to her chin. Wonder woman was in mid air time seemingly slowed as she thought with blood from her chin was spilt "How can I an Amazon... loose to her a woman who sides with man."

Then a voice from the Original said "So you finally doubt yourself hahaha... good."

Time went to normal as Wonder woman fell on her back as Fury said "As an Amazon you should have realized from your lack of communication from the rest of the world... that man and woman of this world are human as I am a Nephilim!"

Fury turned away as Wonder woman gasped for air while her skin blackened from the original's Corruptive power and said with it's voice "Diana the Amazonian princess... is now mine Kal-El!"

 **The Moon**

Superman had heard Wonder woman's gasp for air and then heard the Original's voice with his super hearing and flew with great speed back to the fight o Earth leaving Death who sighed and jumped high as he got closer to the Earth be began to burn with purple flames. Death had caught up with Superman and the two continued their fight as Superman shouted "LET GO OF ME!"

Death only punched Superman's face and stated "Once I'm in your live you can never escape me!"

Death then stabbed both Angel of Death scythes into Superman's chest as the Corruption screamed on pain "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then the two impacted the island as Doomsday and War in Chaos form saw the large crater that smoked from the crash, Superman walking out but fell on his knees with two scythes in his back and began to crawl. Then everyone saw glowing red eyes in the smoke as Death floated out with his hands clenched into fists and walked after Superman who crawled away and said "I should have killed you on Stryker's Island!"

Then the Original then noticed Superman was weakened and charged at the man of steel picking him up by the throat while he forced Death away with a Corruption energy shield and said "I made the mistaken to lend the Will to another... no matter I will retrieve it now that I have you my copy. Now that my victory was truly assured."

The Original then grabbed Superman's face as the Spawn shouted "NOOOOO RELEASE ME!"

The Original then pulled the Corruption copy from Superman's very being and held the slimy Corruption copy in it's hand and said "Now... become one with me once again!"

Then the Copy began to slowly melt into the clutches of the Original and shouted "NO! NONONONONO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"

The Original then tightened it's grip and said "It's not within your power now, it was never within your power to deny me my full power."

The Copy began to scream in pain as Superman's regime was freed from his influences and tried to reach out to the Copy and said "NO I NEED THAT!"

The Copy then growled as it's own being was consumed by the Original and said "Your powerless against us... for we are within the hearts of all!"

Then the Copy was absorbed into the Original as his yellow crystalline bones began to darken and harden ever more as the Original laughed and said "Now... I'm complete again! Witness as I begin this world's destruction!"

Doomsday began to glow yellow as his link to the Original had grown stronger now that the Original was at it's fullest potential, Fury seeing Wonder woman was freed from the influence of the Original had quickly knocked her out cold. War was stunned by the power the Original had but when he saw the Original look up and with great speed flew into the sky and into space past the moon and raised all four arms and said "I SHALL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUR NEW GOD OF CORRUPTION!"

Then all the Corruption within every soul, from across the solar system and even beyond had begun to be absorbed into a new Corruption ball as it grew even bigger than it's predecessor now the size of the Earth the Original had declared "THIS DIMENSION IS TOO TROUBLESOME I SHALL DESTROY IT AND MAKE IT ANEW!"

War had widened his eyes in disbelief as all of Creation would be destroyed and become slaves to the Original, the Doomsday threw a punch at him but Death who had summoned his buckler Mortis had blocked the punch as Death's Mortis growled and said "Ohhhh that was a good punch...:

Doomsday then roared but Death returned with a punch with equal force to Doomsday from Mortis and said "War get up there and show him who is the strongest of the four!"

War then stated "I can't I have no way to reach him."

Death then punched War in the face and said "You still have Shadow flight!"

War then gasped as his back began to collect the shadows around him and said "Your right..."

War grew his shadow flight wings and few with great speeds into the air after the Original as Death turned towards Doomsday and said "But you and I have a family reunion to finish."

Doomsday charged at Death punching Mortis overtime and was met with an equal amount of force that Mortis would absorb and redirect it back to Doomsday and the last punch Doomsday received he was punched in to the same tank as Strife who was trying to free himself but said "Oh... hi."

Doomsday then punched Strife not even looking at him and charged at Death again as Strife shouted "OWWWWWWW! MOTHER FUCKER!"

Death awaited for the impact while doomsday punched Mortis and Death Returned the punch but noticed it wasn't with great force as Strife shouted "OH SHIT HE FIGURED IT OUT!"

Doomsday laughed and quickly punched Death away and chased after him as Fury used her whip to strangle Doomsday keeping him away from Death as he rose back up to finish Doomsday off.

 **Space**

The Original kept charging his Corruption ball and saw War had flown to him and growled in annoyance and said "You'v got to be the most persistent pest I've ever met!"

War then gritted his teeth and said "After what you did to Uriel how could I not?"

The Original then lowered his hands and said "No matter, my Corruption ball will consume this dimension and all shall bow to me!"

War then witnessed the Original tear it's robes off revealing it's skeleton body was growing unnaturally enlarged muscle tissue than the darkened corruption crystal skin formed over the issue as the Original's skull stayed the same but it radiated a yellow flame. Corruption then stated "Now that I've regained my long lost power I can match the strength of War, be as swift as Death, be as destructive as Strife, and and control nature's wrath as Fury."

War then charged at the Original who only based him away with his lower arm, and taunted "MY POWE EXCELS EVEN THE MIGHTIEST OF THE HORSEMEN!"

War gained control over his movements as the Orginal punched at him but he blocked it with the Armageddon blade but the Original grabbed War's head and kneed him in the face. The Original then shot corruption beams at War's body and tried to punch him again but War used his prothetic hand to return the punch but it was broke from the impact of the Original's fist.

War widened his eye as the Original then grabbed War and threw him into the dark side of the moon and shouted "WHAT WON'T YOU DIE?!"

War then clenched onto his chest and said "Because you hurt Uriel, SO I REFUSE TO DI UNTIL YOUR REDUCED TO NOTHING!"

The Original now annoyed then threw a punch at War with all four arms the Original repeatedly punched War and started to punch War through the moon to the other side and did the same thing to the other side of the moon and slammed War onto the ground and stated "That's two ribs, the left forearm and a few teeth all broken and yet your still stand."

War then growled and said "What can I say I'm durable."

 **Metropolis**

The Insurgence were being shielded by the Angel Azreal's holy magic that repelled the Corruption, though when the Original regained it's full power all of the Corruption within every soul departed and was used to fuel the new Corruption ball that was growing much fast than the first one as Batman watched and demanded "HOW DO WE STOP IT?!"

Azreal then stated "There's only two weapons that can produce enough holy light to stop this."

Batman then asked "WHAT TWO WEAPONS?!"

Areal then asked "Nathaniel do you bring the weapon as I asked?"

Nathanial then pulled out a staff and said "Yes, though I don't think it will be enough..."

Azreal then stated "Do not worry War has the Armageddon blade but the Rod of Arafel should weaken the Original enough."

 **Back with War's fight**

Azreal then took the staff and shined it towards the sky and impacted the Corruption ball as the Original saw it and shouted in fear "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late the ball had been reduced to nothing as the Orignal roared in anger but another beam was shot at it weakened by the rod of Arafel the Original's darkened crystal skin was now bright yellow again. War then took the blade and slashed all four arms off the Original and said "GO BACK TO THE HATRED FROM WENCE YOU WERE BORN!"

War then slashed the skull head off the Original as it's body flaked into nothing and as War flew back to Earth as the wound that the Original inflicted began to bleed and growled from the pain.

 **With Fury and death's fight with Doomsday**

Death and Fury were being out fought by Doomsday who roared as he charged at the two but then Doomsday fell to his knees and roared in pain scratching his head as Death looked up to see the Corruption ball was destroyed and figured "War did it, he killed the Original."

Fury then asked "Then that means..."

Death then dispersed Mortis and walked over to the dying Doomsday and said "From one warrior to another... you were abel to hold off Death."

Doomsday then raised it's hand and placed it on Death's shoulder as his body began to change into the form of a Nephilim with strife and Fury widening their eyes in disbelief of what they were seeing as the Nephilim whispered "Uncle..."

Death widened his eyes and quickly closed them and said "Rest now Rampage."

Rampage who look like his father before being Corrupted began to crumbled into ashes as Fury asked "That was Absalom's son... wasn't it brother."

Death then stood up and said "Yes."

Strife then shouted "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"

Death then asked "What?"

Strife then stated "YOU GUYS JUST LEAVING ME STUCK TO THIS TANK, YOU KNOW I'M STILL IN MY RIVALRY FORM RIGHT?!"

Death then said "Yes."

As Fury stated "It would have been more... proper for you to stay stuck anyway cause you know you've been a frisky Horsemen."

Then War impacted the island as Death saw him limp out of the crater and walked towards Uriel's unconscious body and said "She's still alive... War?"

War then stabbed his sword into the ground and fell to his knees as his siblings ran up to him and saw him smirking silently as Death asked "War?"

Fury then placed her hand over War's nose and said "He's not breathing..."

Death widened his eyes and shouted "WAR WAKE UP!"

But there was no answer as Death asked "WHERE'S THE CHAOSEATER I CAN'T RESURRECT HIM WITHOUT IT HURRY I NEED..."

War then placed his hand on Death's and shook his head as Death widen his eyes as War just fell to his side and Uriel gasped while everyone else noticed Uriel's wings had burnt back on Uriel's back. Uriel fell back unconscious as Death sighed and said "Fury take Uriel to the Angels and tell them their debts to Humanity have been repaid. Me and Strife will find a place to... to bury our brother."

Fury then hugged Death and said "It wasn't your fault...he chose to fight the Original."

Death then stood up and said "Come one Strife lets take him away..."

Strife then helped Death take War's body away as Fury picked up Uriel and sighed worryingly for her oldest brother as the rest of the insurgence had come and took the Regime, Ra's al Ghul's forces and the Amazons as prisoners. Death had then heard a cough and turned to see Superman who said "At least... "Mr. Spartan" finally got the execution he deserved..."

Death stopped and turn toward the man of steel with a glowing green fist and said "Shut up..."

Superman then stated "You know there's only one way to do that... make me!"

Death then glared at Superman as Batman asked "Death please let him live to atone for his crimes..."

Death then loosened his grip as Superman shouted "COME ON YOU THINK ME LIVING WILL END THE PAIN AND SUFFERING OF ALL THE PEOPLE ON EARTH?!"

Death then stated "No Superman... suffering is a pain is a lesson one that we all must learn, but I will make you suffer."

Superman widened his eyes as the last thing he saw was Death's fist that blacked out his sight, but he then opened his eyes to see the Kingdom of the dead and a giant gate that was open and saw the soul of a woman caring for a souls of a child. Superman widened his eyes and asked "Lois?"

Lois turned to see Superman but seeing him she held the child closer and ran back into the city in fear as Superman chased after her as the gates closed but he heard her say "Why would you kill for me?"

The gates slammed shut as Superman pound at it and shouted "NOOOOOO!"

Death then appeared and said "You wanted this... you wanted to die. I giving you what you call Divine judgement. But you will return to the land of the living to atone for your mortal sins, for your eternal sins are too great."

Superman tried to punch Death but he phased through him as Death said "Get out of my Kingdom!"

Superman began to sink in green fire and only saw darkness until he shot his eyes open seeing he was now in a Red sun solar radiation prison and shouted "LET ME GO BACK!"

Death who was with Batman had his arms crossed and said "You were right he doesn't deserve to be in my kingdom."

Batman then stated "I agree... despite the fact that your Death and you do kill... you've helped the Insurgence a lot since your arrival Death."

Death then stated "It's my job to ensure the Balance is up held... how's Damian doing?"

Batman then stated "Better since you killed him..."

Death and Batman then walked away from the window as Death said "The kid pissed me off Bruce... there was no way I couldn't kill him to teach him a lesson."

Batman then said "I'll have to get used to that don't I?"

 **Planet Apokolips**

The Portal that the Original sent Ra's al Ghul through had opened in front of a hellish throne and bowed holding the eye up to the throne in which a large figure with red eyes sat up and placed his arms behind him and asked "Who dares to stand in the presence of Darkseid?"

Ra's al Ghul then stated "I have come by order of the Original Corruption to give you the Will of Corruption."

Darkseid began to step down to see the will which was the eye that the original had given to Ra's and asked "And what is this Will of Corruption?"

The eye then stated "I am the darkness within everyone's heart, the will of that is all evil and darkness for all will and forever be Corruption... or Darkseid."

Darkseid gave a smirk and said "I'm listening?"

 **Ninth circle of Hell, Treachery**

Trigon sat upon the throne of Hell as he had finally claimed enough souls for the seal and saw Mephistopheles in his stolen Red X suit and said "I have the soul you asked now fulfill your end of the bargain."

Mephistopheles then took all the souls and used them to summon a seal with four horses on it and said "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Dark Prince Trigon."

Then the Soul Collector vanished as Trigon called "MAD SMITH I NEED YOU TO TAKE THIS AND MAKE THE FOUR MY SLAVES!"

 **To be continued**


	24. End of Act 2

End of Act 2: War's conquest

Next Act 3: Trigon Ruler of all

* * *

 _ **So I hope you feel the fully revised finale, though it took over 10,000 words for one half and the last half took just over 4,000 I feel more satisfied with this finale compared to the original that was an incomplete mess.**_

 _ **So I know some of you are wondering:**_

 _ **"War... died?"**_

 _ **Yes he did, but his death will be a big deal for the upcoming Act 3: Trigon ruler of all**_

 _ **I hope you**_ ** _enjoyed the Act 2: War's conquest, I wanted to make the finale a War vs kind of chapter._**

* * *

 **Upcoming important characters:**

 **DC:**

Killer Croc

Atomic Skull

Poison Ivy

Joker

Super Girl

 **Darksiders:**

Gorewood

Blackroot

Wicked K

 **Guest Character:**

Scorpion

 ** _Yes I know Scorpion isn't technically a DC character but since he is a DLC character for Injustice I think this Act would be a great opportunity for him to be in_** ** _this story, and he will be important for this Act._**

 **Pairings (Update):**

Death X Raven

Batman X Catwoman

Poison Ivy X Gorewood

Strife X Harley Quinn

Fury X Morbus

War X Uriel

Killer Frost X Frostbane

Superman X Wonder woman

Killer Croc X Mother Leviathan

Draven X Super Girl

Samael X Lilith


	25. Chapter 20: Mourning the Red rider

Chapter 20: Mourning the Red Rider

Act 3: Trigon ruler of all

 **Gotham central hospital**

Uriel was in a bed and woke up to see Fury and asked "Fury?"

Fury then said "Oh good your awake, how are you feeling?"

Uriel then sat up and placed her and on her head and said "Like my wings were..."

Uriel then noticed her wings were restored and asked "How did my wings get restored?"

Fury went silent as Uriel looked back as she stated "War... used what remaining life he had to restore your wings..."

Uriel widen her eyes and said "No... he couldn't have, your lying!"

Fury then hugged and said "It's ok... I understand you love him."

Uriel then returned the hug and both women began to cry as Fury said "I had asked Death to allow you to attend the funeral and he's allowed it..."

Uriel then tightened her hug and asked "Why... why War?"

 **Blackgate Prison**

The body of the prisoner who was the test subject for the Super venom steroid drug had died shortly after awakening his bones had soften and his body was sent to the morgue as a man who would cremate the bodies of the prisoners looked upon it and said "Poor soul..."

Then a vine burst from the ground and strangled the man out cold, as a voice said "My apologies fleshling, but I must use this body for a soul of the Green."

Then the roots began to stab into the body as the roots began to glow red and liquified the bones and sucked it out of the body and replaced them with the roots that overlapped each other to the point it was a identical to the man's original bones. Then the roots brought a glowing turquoise stone and tore the man's heart out and placed the stone in it's place as a root brought a hammer with the same type of stone as the one within the body's chest.

The large stone began to glow as a soul had been placed within the stone within the body as the body began to twitch and the eyes shot open with glowing green eyes as the body screamed. The roots began to go back into the undergrounds as the voice said "The resurrection of Gorewood is complete the Man's tree of Life may be dead but it's roots still live strong..."

Gorewood sat up as the sheets fell off his body and asked in a Scottish accent "Wha... wha have ya done me?"

The voice then stated "Your body was destroyed by Death luckily he kept your hearthstone as a hammer."

Gorewood then stood up but stumbled as he wasn't quite used to the human body yet and said "Oi I'm not used to this body yet..."

Gorewood looking in between his legs seen the human reproduction organs and asked "That's terrifying... ya ain't gonna make me use that are ya?"

The voice then went silent and said "That's your own choice... I replaced the bones within the human's body with the same wood of the Tree of Life, it will heal faster than regular bones, the wooden bones can protrude through the human skin, making a natural retractable wooden armor, communicate with plants and plant like beings."

Gorewood then tested his new power and saw his left arm tearing as wooden spikes protruded from his skin and said "Ya know I remember now why I'm Gorewood."

The voice then stated "The plants of man are restless I have seen it from the roots of the Tree of Life they are used by the Original Corruption... and I fear they will rely on a plant sensitive human woman who may bring more pain that will tear this planet apart."

Gorewood then sighed and said "But why I am go to be the to one go?"

The voice then stated "Because I cannot move for my roots run too deep and they intertwine with the Forge land's Tree of Life."

Gorewood then asked "Who the fuck are ya then?"

The voice then stated "I? I am Blackroot."

Gorewood then saw a brown ranch coat but then a security guard walked in and said "Yeah the guy was just gross looking when he died I mean shit his face look so swollen and..."

The guard then saw Gorewood who he shouted "HOLY SHIT HE'S ALIVE!"

Gorewood then asked "Oi fleshling could ya give me a wee bit of privacy?"

The guard then point his hand gun at Gorewood and said "Ya thought you could escape from prison?"

Gorewood then asked "Wha are ya talking about fleshling?"

The guard ordered "Put your hands behind your head."

Gorewood then sighed as his wooden bones extended making spikes on his fore arm and said "Ya should choose yer fights more cautiously pipsqueak!"

The guard was shocked and fainted from the gross looks of Gorewood's forearm who asked "Or ya could just faint and I'll steal yer pants for ya."

Gorewood then stole the guardsman's pants and took the coat and left the morgue and said "But one question though... WHERE THE FUCK DO I GO TO TALK TO THIS WORLD'S PLANTS?!"

 **A day after The Original's defeat and War's death**

The Regime were gathered and they surrendered knowing that without Superman they had no true power, the Flash had willingly offered himself to public service after his time in prison which was considered. Wonder woman and the Amazons managed to escape fleeing the gaze of the remaining three Horsemen, Bane had been sent to Blackgate to recover from the influence of Superman's control.

Sinestro had fled the Earth seeing that Death and his siblings would require much strategy to defeat, Hal Jordon had given up his ring of Fear and awaited for the Green Lantern Corps to take him. Doomsday's ashes was placed within a jar and taken by Death who had believed that his nephew had no true freedom in his life, Hawk girl was imprisoned with the Flash and Bane in Blackgate prison.

Deathstroke and Death would soon have their awaited face off, Deadshot and Red Hood were beginning relax with Strife who had realized that both Death and War had a team and decided to take one of his own and challenged both Deadshot and Red hood to a shooting competition with them agreeing to the terms. Catwoman and Nightwing would be sent to prison in the hopes of appeasing the public demands and both looked forward to the day to seeing the caped crusader but as Bruce Wayne.

Fury had gone back to the Insurgence HQ with Morbus and Harley Quinn and saw Oracle who said "I heard the news... it's finally over."

Fury then patted Oracle's head and went straight to her room as Oracle saw that Fury seemed in despair while Morbus sat down and said "Damn and he was boss what do I do without him?"

Oracle then asked "Who was your boss?"

Harley then stated "War... who sadly died givin his life force or whatever to Uriel."

Oracle then placed her hand over her mouth and asked "Is Fury alright?"

Morbus then said "She seemed to be fine... however I wouldn't doubt she really is in pain."

Oracle then saw Morbus giving a worry like sigh and asked "Why don't you.. you know give her a drink?"

Morbus then stated "I'm not going to get her to drink her worries away."

Oracle then sighed and shook her head as Harley then stated while thrusting her hips "She means to give it her."

Morbus then squinted his eyes and said "Why are you suggesting a thing?!"

Harley then said "Cause I think Fury would love a good fuckin with a man like you."

Morbus then growled and said "Her brother just died!"

Oracle then stated "And maybe it's the best time, seeing that she does drink, I wouldn't how true drunken rage look like."

Harley then sate on a counter and said "Look Morby Fury might need this to calm herself from doing something she might regret."

Morbus then sighed and said "Fine I'll help..."

Morbus then walked away as Harley gave a shocked stare and handed Oracle ten bucks and said "You were right..."

Oracle then stated "I told you Harley Fury's got him by the leash."

 **(warning lemons)**

Morbus then knocked on Fury's door and looked back towards Oracle and Harley as Harley grinned and waved while Morbus returned the wave but suddenly the doors slammed open as a whip was wrapped around Morbus' neck and was pulled inside Fury's room. Morbus then sat up and groaned as he grabbed his head and shouted "HEY WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL..."

Morbus was then distracted by Fury being naked in front of him and held a leather whip who then said "Get (Hick) in the bed (Hick... now!"

Morbus then asked "Your already drunk?"

Fury then grabbed Morbus and said "Shudup! I miss my baby brother... and the other two are avoiding me... I need someone's attention."

Morbus then sighed and said "Ok... ok I'll do as you ask but this is only a one time thing right?"

Fury then grabbed Morbus' collar and took his coat off and tore his black short sleeved black shirt off and pushed him into her bed and said "Who (Hick) said anything (Hick) about that?"

Fury then unbuckled Morbus' belt and pulled it off him and took his pants off and stared with wide eyes as Morbus thought "That doesn't seem like a good look..."

Fury then tilted her head and said "Your cock (Hick) looks delicious."

Morbus then said "Ummm why would I want to... OH MY GOD!"

Fury started by giving Morbus a blowjob and made lewd sounds as she did so making Morbus' eyes twitch in pleasure and said "Oh damn..."

Fury then stopped and looked up to Morbus and slowly slipped off his penis and said "Your hard as a rock (Hick) but I'm not letting you take over just yet (Hick) So I'll fuck you until I feel satisfied."

Morbus then asked "Would it help if I call rape?"

Fury then said "That would only work with the ladies."

Morbus then grumbled as Fury then grabbed his penis and said "Don't disappoint."

Fury then lowered her hips as Morbus grunted while he saw his penis enter Fury's pussy, then finally when her vagina had Morbus inside her she said "It's long... and ooooooohhhhhh so good."

Fury then saw Morbus with widened eyes and asked "You alright?"

Morbus then grinned and joked "I'm fucking Fury the Horsewoman."

Fury then smiled and corrected "Actually I'm fucking cause I'm on top and I wanted it so I'm fucking the Guy who came out of the Abyss... (Hick) Let's do his."

Morbus was forced to just lay there as Fury would move her hips furiously and noticed tears were falling from her eyes and quickly leaned up to hug her as Fury was shocked and the two were both moving their hips as Fury said "Your not bad... I almost came there for a moment."

Morbus was gritting his teeth and joked "Really? ...I'm just about there..."

Fury then squinted her eyes and said "What did you say?"

Morbus then said "I'm about to..."

Fury then said "It's fine go ahead cum inside... It's a safe day."

Morbus then came inside Fury who groan in pleasure and laid her head on Morbus' shoulders and smiled and said "Maybe we should take that hood off next time."

But Morbus fell back with Fury on top being tired from her furiously fucking him as Fury asked herself "Was I that rough?"

 **(End of lemons)**

 **Streets of Gotham**

Gorewood had been wondering the streets of Gotham with shock seeing structures that towered him completely as and overheard a suspicious crowd whisper "You hear? Superman's Regime has been taken down."

Then another man said "Superman? No way he took over for more than five years I doubt he's just now been taken down."

Then a a short man walked up and said "Oi! The Man of Steel is locked up and we know what the means boys!"

Gorewood then walked up and asked "Excuse me but where can I find a plant life safe haven?"

The short man the turned to face Gorewood showing he had a bottle shoved in his skull that covered his eye and said "And the blood hell are you?"

Gorewood then said "Watch ya tone midget!"

The man then said "Ooooh... lookie here lads we've got a touch guy! Show'm that the Penguin runs this city!"

Then a man cracked his knuckles and said "hahahaha! Ya gotta any idea who you messin with?"

Gorewood then held his arm up and said "I ain't got time for yer shit, ya pipsqueaks!"

Then Gorewood's arm had his wooden bones protrude through his skin and knuckles and punched the man in the face killing him from the pictures from his spiked knuckles and said "Ya ain't the fightin skills to match my retractable wooden bones!"

Then Gorewood walked over to the Penguin and said "Now ya gonna tell me where I can find a plant safe haven or..."

Gorewood's fingers then protruded with his wooden bones and stuck then in the Penguin's nostrils and said "Or I'll tear that nose of yer's off... oh I'd choose wisely or I might slip."

Penguin then said in fear "I don't know of any plant haven... (Wood extends) AHHHHH BUT I KNOW OF SOMEONE WHO MIGHT HELP YA!"

Gorewood then retracted a his bones a bit and said "Who?!"

Penguin then shouted "POISON IVY! GOTHAM'S PLANT SIREN!"

Gorewood then released Penguin and wiped his wooden bones off and said "Ya know yer nose needs to be cleaned out! Nasty little shit!"

 **Gotham sewers**

Beneath the city of Gotham, the infamous Killer Croc had made his lair, and slept until he heard a deep voice echoed throughout the sewers "WAKE UP SCALY!"

Waylon Jones had growled and asked "Whose there?"

But Croc didn't here anything and growled as he fell back asleep until he heard the voice again "DON'T IGNORE ME SCALY!"

Croc shot his eyes open and roared "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Then the air grew cold as Frostbane in human form walked out from the shadows and said "It's time you played your part in the Dragon end war."

Croc then charged at Frostbane who blew on the ground making the moist concrete icy and slippery and made Croc slip and fall ipast Frostbane and into the water as Frostbane then said "Cool..."

Croc then erupted from the water and roared but Frostbane slammed both hand on Croc's head and said "Allow me to show you... Mother Leviathan's prison."

Forstbane then opened a portal as he and Croc were sent to the sea and stood infant of a giant door as Croc was greatly confused but Frostbane stabbed Croc's hand and placed it on the door which glowed red runes and the circular door began to open. Then Croc floated as he saw giant green eyes staring at him and saw the Mother Leviathan swim out and heard the dragon of Nature's wrath roar causing the water to send a very loud echo throughout the sea.

While Atlantis was just receiving news of Superman's defeat Aquaman had seen the sea creatures flee in fear and saw the sea weed billowing in the same direction violently and thought "No..."

Mother Leviathan then showed then rest of her body making her the largest of her race and due to her statues of the mother of her race she took pride in her stature. Frostbane then asked "How was your nap?"

Mother Leviathan then growled and changed form into what looked like Croc but with spines covering her head and with different colorations and said "Shut up Frosty!"

Croc was confused as they were sent back to Gotham via by Serpent hole, as Croc asked "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Mother Leviathan then said "Damn... figured I'd take a small look alike of him but didn't figure he'd be so..."

Croc then asked "What Ugly?"

Mother Leviathan then stated "No I think your actually adorable."

Frostbane then said "The time is nearing for the Dragon end war my beloved sister, and I'd take on a different name if I were you."

Mother Leviathan then sighed annoyingly and said "Fine for now call Levi."

Frostbane then said "Making it short and unnoticeable clever."

Frostbane then left as Croc asked "What the hell just happened?"

Levi then stated "I'm stuck with ya til the Dragon Apocalypse... damn your cute!"

Croc then said "You already said that."

Levi then stated "Well I think you do."

 **Metropolis**

Death was standing amongst the ruins of the great city that Superman once protected and took in a deep breath and said "You wanted to fight me..."

Then Deathstroke walked from behind a fallen building and said "It's not everyday I get to fight the most feared warrior through the universe."

Death then turned around and said "True... I do have to commend you Deathstroke, you are willing to stand up against me after my fight with, Doomsday and Superman, and I killed one of the two."

The two began to circle each other as Deathstroke said "I know, I heard you killed the Man of Steal but ended up returning him... hell now he can't die, why did you let him come back?"

Death then stated "I don't like Garbage in my Kingdom with the souls of his wife and unborn son."

Deathstroke then asked "So what would I be considered in your Kingdom?"

Death then placed his hand up and said "Considering your past? I would say you might be able to take a place within my Dead court... but more likely a royal guard."

Death stroke pulled the sword from his back and asked "Shall we begin?"

Death then unsheathed his twin scythes and said "The beginning to the end of this debate..."

Deathstroke then charged at Death who also charged the two met with clashing blades, Death and Deathstroke both staring at each other as Death said "Not bad but..."

Death then forced Deathstroke off he summoned his Reaper fist to punch Deathstroke into the dirt as Death then pulled him back out and poured a health potion on him and said "I'm not done yet!"

Deathstoke was thrown at a nearby building rumble as Death jumped at him causing a small tremor but death stroke had already dodged out of the way and shouted "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Death then stood back up and clenched his fist and said "Why didn't see this coming..."

Deathstroke then sighed knowing what had happened at the island he said "We can continue this later."

Death stroke then walked away but then heard Death yelling in anger as Raven appeared from a portal and asked "Where's Death?"

Then Death yelled again as Raven turned towards the yell while Deathstroke said "He's... pissed."

Raven then floated towards Death and held her hands over her mouth to see Death punching a nearby concrete pillar and saw he was bleeding from each strike, as Raven asked "Death..."

Death then yelled and punched the pillar as his Reaper fists appeared to crushed the top, then Raven lunged Death into a hug and shouted "DEATH STOP IT!"

Death stood still and remained silent as raven said "It's ok... you miss your brother."

Death then sighed and said "I'll be fine."

Raven released Death as he walked away while Dust flew on her shoulder and cawed as raven asked "Does Crowfather need me?"

Dust nodded as Raven sighed and placed a purple talisman with a white ethereal skull around her neck and said "Good thing Crowfather granted me the Grim Talisman right Dust?"

Dust the cawed as the were transported to the Kingdom of the Dead's Bridge to the it's Tree of Death which is the equivalent to the Tree of Life, as Raven looked around seeing the dust and ash but then looked over the bridge widening her eyes to see a river of souls. Most of which were children that were killed by the aftermath of the Original Corruption's influence as Raven said "This... is insane."

Then the Crowfather's soul appeared and said "Indeed... since I had to take care of duties in the Kingdom of the dead to attend to I did not expect the amount of souls that this Original Corruption would claim..."

Raven then asked "Why am I here Crowfather?"

Crowfather then stated "It's about the Lord of bones, Death... I did want to tell him just yet but seeing this amount of souls it may take more time to find War's."

Raven then asked "Why are you searching for War's soul is it agains the rules or something to resurrect the dead or something?"

Crowfather then stated "Not entirely only if their crimes affected the Balance... but the reason why I'm attempting to find War's soul is because, I fear that Death may loose control over himself."

Raven then asked "How so?"

Crowfather dared not to even utter it but then said "Find Scarecrow he'll tell you."

Raven then sighed and turn towards a giant flying ship with two undead Leviathan's pulling it and asked "So what's the word from Hell?"

Crowfather then whispered "That's the reason why I called you here. Hell has not a sound, it's too quite there."

Raven then asked "Why?"

Crow father then sighed and said "The Angels being on Earth caused some the Lords of the dread to cause a civil conflict... before we lost contact with Hell Lilith had informed me that your father had challenged Sameal to Nex Sacramentum."

Raven then asked "What's Nex Sacramentum?"

Crowfather then explained "Nex Sacramentum is a duel between two, it's a ancient kind of deal to the death, where one MUST kill the other."

Raven then asked "Do you think Trigon had succeeded?"

Crowfather sighed and stated "I have no idea Raven. But I do know that he rivaled that of Sameal the current Dark Prince and that's only because the Seals forbid the powers of any Demons or Angels to shift the Balance... until the End war of course."

Raven then placed her hand on her chin and sighed before asking "Is that all you wanted me to hear?"

Crowfather then stated as he placed a strange stone in Raven's hand "Keep this with you at all times... I hope that it won't be used however... you may have no choice in the end."

Raven then asked "What are you talking about?"

Crowfather didn't say another word and sent Raven back to Earth seeing the Soul Harvesters at the Insurgence HQ and sighed as she asked "Scarecrow Crowfather wanted me to ask you about Death?"

Scarecrow then chuckled and stated "It's simple is it not? His fear of losing his brother has caused great pain and suffering, and that's only just one of his siblings think how he would be with Fury or Strife, or maybe both."

Raven then asked "He's afraid of what he's Death?"

Scarecrow then stated "And that's what he's afraid of Raven, himself what he may become, what he might do, what he can do."

Raven then widened her eyes as Lobo asked "Oi! Are we gonna sit around all night or are we gonna play some god damn poker?!"

Scarecrow then stood up to walk towards the table and stop beside Raven and said "Some may think Death is invincible, but like you and I he can be stressed and emotionally broken as much as humans can."

Raven then watched as Crane sat down and said "Now who fears that I will win?"

Grundy who scratched his head in confusion stated "Grundy know not how this game works..."

Then Raven noticed Draven wasn't with the group and saw him throwing daggers at a dart board and waked over to ask "Draven everything alright?"

Draven then stated "I'm fine just throwing some daggers to ease my mind for now."

Raven then asked "Erase it from what?"

Draven then sighed and stated "When I was alive upon this world, I was a great warrior facing many challenges... however it was the fight against the Amazons that had brought ended my warrior life... and brought me a long lasting torment by the last Lord of Bones, whose Chancellor is still in hiding. Lying son of a whore."

Raven then asked "And whose the Chancellor?"

Draven then explained "The Last Lord of Bones' adviser and someone I had thought would make a great Lord however seeing Death defeat the Soul Arbiter and keeping the Crown of the dead from both the Chancellor and the Lord of bones by right he had challenged the Lord and won, however the Chancellor escaped and we're still trying to find him."

 **Days after the fall of the Original and Superman's Regime**

Death along with Ulthane had taken War's body to the church of the sacred order of Dumas in Gotham as they had already dug a burial for the fallen Horsemen, the tombstone which had a statue of of War kneeling with a concrete replica of Chaoseater stabbed into tombstone. Below the statue was a plaque that had the insignia of the four, a stylized horse skull with strange runes circling around it, War was placed within a metallic coffin and was buried in the ground as a preacher of the order had spoke:

* * *

 _Today we are here to not mourn the death of a honorable being... but to thank him. For without his sacrifice the universe would fall into chaos and the Original Corruption would desecrate the image of what God had intended for it._

 _Let us not remember Mr. Spartan the criminal... but let us not let War's sacrifice be in vein for god has a mysterious way of showing the path to our destinies..._

* * *

Fury who went up to the preacher to thank him said "Thank you... it means a lot for you to say those things, his name may not imply it but he was also the most..."

Fury then began to tear up as the preacher sighed and placed both hands on her shoulders and said "Lady Fury, if you ever need to confide the Order of St. Dumas is here to hear all that you have to confide to."

Fury then sniffed and said "Thank you..."

Fury walked with Morbus and Catwoman as the preacher waved them off and noticed a handsome strange pale skinned man with shoulder length black hair and red eyes who walked over to the burial and placed a talisman of a sword on the burial. The Preacher raised a brow as the man who showed literally no emotion as he saw was accompanied by Raven who paid her respected and put a a red rose on the burial and silently walked with the man who had his hands in his pockets.

Strife had his head down in despair and failed to notice the man walking past him with Harley who accompanied him and placed a box of cookies on the grave as Strife then said "You'd love these bro...there so spicy, yet with a sweet after taste..."

Harley then pulled Strife's head towards her chest and said "It's ok puddin... you can let it out."

Strife then stood up and walked away as Harley sighed worried about Strife and said "Puddin..."

With Raven and the man Raven had walked silently until the man asked with a familiar grimly voice "I'll be fine."

Raven then said "I know when your lying Death, I can tell."

Death turned towards Raven and asked "How?"

Raven then stated "You may wear a mask most of the time but you can never hide the sadness in your eyes."

Death then stopped and said with a serious tone "I'm fine no more questions about it."

But as Raven watched Death walk away she saw a tear fall from his face that was still turned away from her, time seemingly slowed as Raven watched the tear drop fall and land on the ground and looked back to Death who still walked and walked after him.

The Chaoseaters were paying their own respects to their nonofficial leader, Azrael payed his respects by praying, as Ares stabbed his sword in the ground next to the tombstone and said "I'll tell you a secret from one Warrior to another, I held you with great regard and respect."

Ares then walked away as Ulthane placed two rubies in the eyes of the horse skull insignia and said "Red gems for the Red rider... Twerp."

Ulthane then walked away as did everyone else seeing that it was going to rain soon, but inside the church the preacher and said reading a book and saw the lights go out and said "Almighty father please forgive me... for I have sinned."

Then four spectral eyes appeared as a demonic voice said "He won't be helping like the rest of Creation he has abandoned it, long forgotten us. Now sinner give me what I have commanded!"

 **Later in Hell**

Trigon sat upon the throne of Hell and grinned to see a Dark Warrior to be kneeling before him and said "What are you?"

The Dark Warrior who wore, dark blue demonic armor, a large gauntlet and wore the Mask of Shadows then stated with a distorted voice "I am a weapon."

Trigon then demanded "Who are you loyal to?"

The Warrior the Dark Warrior then stated "Trigon ruler of Hell soon to be all."

Trigon then grinned evilly and said "Good, now I send you to Earth, KILL THE REMAINING FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE!"

The Dark Warrior then bowed his head as a serpent hole opened and he vanished as Trigon was very impressed with this new servant of hi and said "Oh how the might fall Ahahahahahahaha!"

 **To be continued**


	26. Chapter 21: Crime rises

Chapter 21: Crime rises

 _We apologize for not getting this story covered as possible, but due to many of our co-workers who along with many around the world had lost their children to the entity known as the Original Corruption, two weeks ago. Studios around the world had to cancel their broadcasting to mourn for their lost children._

 _Many of parents are still in shock, pain, and have gone in a deep depression, reports have already confirmed suicidal attempts, most of which were successful, many who have been older siblings to their child brothers and sister have mourned their losses and have this to say._

 ** _(Woman)_**

 ** _I had lost my brother along with my parents who (Sobs)_** ** _committed suicide after seeing him... lifeless._**

 ** _(Man)_**

 ** _I lost my parents at a young age and all I had was my little sister, she was soul purpose to work hard but now... what do I do? Some would have said to move on and say it's life if that's what life does to children then I want no part of it!_**

 ** _(Elderly couple)_**

 ** _Our grand children hadn't had very good life styles due to their parents leaving them with us, but after seeing that our grandchildren barely survived brings gives us hope they can show that there may be other children out there who did survive._**

 ** _(Man)_**

 ** _I live in Gotham one the most dangerous places to live on Earth and I do worry for my son, but I had no trouble yet, then I heard my son was in a... possessed state I worried myself to the point I admitidly wanted to end his suffering... I have the thanks for the man Mr. Spartan for stopping the Original Corruption, and myself from doing something I would regret for the rest of my life._**

 ** _(Woman)_**

 ** _I just wished I had it within my power to kick that evil sonavabitch's ass!_**

 ** _News anchor_**

 _Those just few of the many people who had been willing to say anything about the recent events for the last few days, in other news Crime is rising since Superman and his Regime inner circle have been mostly locked away. In Gotham the Insurgence leader, Bruce Wayne or better known as Batman had this to say._

 ** _Bruce Wayne_**

 ** _Though I have a firm belief of no killing and justice Mr. Spartan's last fight was heroic, he fought a fight that he was losing but with enough patience and timing he was able to kill a soulless entity. To the members of the Regime who viewed Mr. Spartan as a criminal for killing a officer for publicly exucutioning parents in front of their child he spent his time in prison though he did escape to help the Insurgence._**

 ** _His brothers and sister have come to speak their mind of their brother..._**

 ** _(Fury walks up)_**

 ** _My name is Fiona Rider, though my brother who like the story of the 300 spartans nicked named himself as Mr. Spartan, my brother William will not be forgotten._**

 ** _(Strife walks up)_**

 ** _My name is Steven Rider, I've always had a way to prank my siblings, always have but for this day I won't, my brother... Mr. Spartan was a honorable man, he sought a fair life but struggled and I do commend him for his sacrifice to aiding the world._**

 ** _(Death walks up without his mask)_**

 ** _I... I am David Rdier the eldest of my siblings and my brother Wa... William and I were closer than my sister Fiona and Steven we had our sibling arguments, we weren't a perfect family but we were all he had. My brother was as much as a warrior as he was a great little brother... though I had to raise all three of my siblings William would spend the most time with me..._**

 ** _(Memory of Death and War going into battle during the Grand Abomination crisis)_**

 _Those were the family members of the alleged criminal turned hero, William Rider, or more commonly known as Mr. Spartan, Rider was to be married to an known woman that seems to want to keep herself away from the media._

* * *

 **Superman's cell**

Superman had been incarcerated in a red sun radiated cell making him more human, but the Corruption copy that was taken from his very being had left him with a mental condition. The Copy of the Original Corruption may have failed to control the Man of Steel but it has left him to suffer, having the same nightmare over and over again which only worsened his sanity.

The worst that came from his dead wife "Why would you kill for me?"

That question had the once great hero constant nightmares, always ending with the same question "Why would you kill for me?"

Clark had thought it over many times but only found excuses that he thought were reasons, so that no one would suffer like he did, so that the memory of Lois Lane would live so that Joker's legacy would be forgotten. But no matter what he over saw the flaws in his "reasons" Joker may be dead but his legacy survives for Superman is his ace, the lose his beloved city and the deaths of his wife and unborn child is what pushed him to insanity even if he didn't admit it.

But now the Corruption copy has been sapped out of Superman's soul is now free but not affected by the power of the Corruption, with only the nightmares of his encounter of his wife's soul he shouts "IT WAS ALL FOR YOU! I KILLED FOR A BETTER WORLD THAT WE DREAMED OF!"

Superman then slammed his fists on the ground but it did nothing but hurt his own hands as he finally had a crazy idea, Lois didn't love him, his excuse was Wonder woman's commitment to his cause and even going as far to being his lover as proof. Superman would then continue to think more ridiculous ideas to use as excuses, Death had turned Lois against him, it was all because of the existence of Death is why Lois Lane had died.

Superman then punched the ground again this time he shed his own blood and looked at his blood quietly until he finally began to write a name something with his own blood on the glass which he wrote "Death is to blame..."

 **Kingdom of the dead, Eternal Throne**

Crowfather had been ensuring that the Dead Kingdom was intact while Death had to protect the Balance, though the Dead court may not like that their Lord has more than one duty they dared not to question them. While Draven was away his second in command, Atomic skull was in charge of keeping the guards in shape and trained any and all new recruits, while the purple flamed undead metahuman was training the new recruits the Dead Court had been summoned to evaluate the amount of souls entering the Kingdom after the Original Corruption's failed attempt on destroying the universe.

Atomic skull attended the meeting as the Crowfather's body guard and crossed his arms as Crowfather asked "What troubles you Skull?"

Atomic skull then stated "I was just wondering when my soul will finally cool down, I mean I know the Gene bomb had a great effect on me but to cause my soul to be eternally burning is just... damn."

Crowfather then stated "Yes, we tried many time to cleanse that it appears that it can only run it's course, and your soul cannot be passed into the Well until it has, for it may burn the next body that your soul will be placed in."

Then Judicator along with, Phariseer and Basileus all of whom were thought to have been eradicated by the last Lord of Bones however the power that the former lord gave death during his quest to restore the Third kingdom had ensured their loyalty to Death prompting him to be the new Lord of Bones. Phariseer then had bowed and said "Old one, the mount of souls may not be as many as the early Apocalypse but still troublesome."

Crowfather then stated "I know, that is why we're all working on this, Death has to ensure that there won't be as many souls coming here, while we can safely judge the dead and see if they are good enough to pass into the city or must prove their worth in the Guilded Arena."

Then Judicator stated "Which reminds me Old one, the soul of the Joker has gone missing."

Crowfather then asked "Hmmm. Even in death the Joker proves to be a foe to be cautious around... he's played, Batman, Superman and Death into his games but how did he escape?"

Judicator then stated "The Keepers of the arena have reported to have seen Wicked K taking the soul of Joker away."

Crowfather palmed his face and said "That lunatic keeps messing with the four when ever he can I fear it might bring more chaos if he's not dealt with."

Then Wicked K appeared via by his top hat and said "Top in the morning to ya laddies! I've got a BONE to pick with you you get it eh?"

Judicator then asked "That was weak!"

Wicked K tapped his finer on his cane and whacked Judicator with it and shouted "NO CAKE FOR YOU!"

Crowfather then asked "What do you want K?"

Wicked K then grinned and said "The Crucible games is getting closer and you know what that means."

Basileus then pointed at Wicked K and said "Your insane Wicked begone before we get annoyed with your gestures!"

Wicked K then had his hand up and attempted to mimic Basileus before leaving "YOUR INSANE WICK BUT I AM TOO FOR CHALLENGING THE PALE RIDER WHICH HE HUMILITY KICKED MY ARSE AND KILLED MY MOUNT!"

Basileus then sat down and crossed his arms and said "He didn't need to go there!"

 **Hell**

Trigon had called in a meeting with the Demon Lords with the exception of Mephistopheles, the first to come was Beelzebub, a giant six legged insectoid demon with a long tail that had insectoid eggs covering it and a shovel shaped stinger. The Demon lord of Limbo with four long insect wing, two four fingered claws that were used to tear through his enemies, his hundreds of insectoid eyes were yellow and his mandibles opened when bowed and he said "My prince..."

Trigon then dismissed the Demon Lord as the second lord walked in a giant demonic dragon with tattered short wings, his drool would catch fire and his mouth was very large who bowed his head and said "Hail Trigon."

Trigon then raised his hand and said "Behemoth."

Then Vulgrim, Lilith and Belial appeared as Lilith had got within Trigon's personal space and asked seductively "How does it feel to be the Dark Prince Trigon?"

Trigon then grinned and said "It would seem the rumors of you desiring a powerful ruler as your mate are true."

Lilith then laughed and said "It's widely known of course."

Then the last Demon lord Legion walked in and said with many voices at once "We are loyal to the Dark Prince."

Trigon then said "Legion, I was wondering when your confused mess of a mind would be here. Now that we're all here I proudly announce that Hell will be invading Earth soon. But why we're here should be simple."

Then Beelzebub stated "We're two demon lords short, we need a replacement for Violence and why isn't Mephistopheles here?"

Then Legion agreed "We agree the nine Lords of Hell must all be present for such an important meeting."

Trigon then stated "He'll be here he's returning from a mission I gave him, I have contacted an old acquaintance of mine from another dimension."

Vulgrim then laughed and asked "Why do I smell a valuable soul?"

Then a burst of flame erupted as Mephistopheles walked in his Red X suit and dragged a body with him and said "Ah, My lord Trigon I apologize for being late I had to prove to your ally of my speed to gain this one."

Mephistopheles then picked up the body and threw it on the table where the Demon lords saw a human male in yellow and black armor with a mask cover his face and his eyes had no pupils. Mephistopheles then stated "He was a handful I admit but his thirst for vengeance was no match for the fastest Demon Lord."

Trigon then stood up and pointed at the body and stated "He will be our next Demon Lord, however he may be Human his power grows strong from Hellish fire I could not pass up this chance to have the Demon of Vengeance, Scorpion to be the new Demon Lord of Violence... now awaken!"

Scorpion's body twitched and flinched as he coughed while smoke blew through his mask and demanded "WHERE AM I?!"

Trigon then explained "You are in Hell Scorpion, I am Trigon, an ally to Quan chi and Shinnok, they have reluctantly allowed me to be my Demon Lord of Violence and have given me the power to summon you when I see fit!"

Scorpion then squinted his eyes and bowed and asked "But what of my vengeance on Sub-Zero?"

Trigon then stated "He was sent to Earth in the hopes of gathering an army that would stand against me."

Scorpion then stood up and demanded "SET ME LOOSE UPON HIM!"

Trigon smirked and said "Do as you please."

Scorpion then flashed fire and vanished as Behemoth asked "WHY DID YOU SEND DEMON LORD TO EARTH DEATH WOULD..."

Trigon then shouted "BECAUSE BEHEMOTH SCORPION ISN'T A DEMON LORD YET! AND HIS VENGEFUL QUEST WILL BE A SIGNIFICANCE TO US!"

Lilith then asked "How so?"

Trigon then grinned and stated "Though he will see Sub-Zero as his foe, that is only an illusion of his real foe."

Vulgrim then asked "And who would his foe true be?"

Trigon then stood up and stated "Why Death himself of course."

 **Themyscira home to the Amazons**

Wonder woman and her Amazon forces were able to make an escape from being imprisoned by Death and the Insurgence but she still had the look of terror in her eyes. Death had killed Superman with a punch, it was a great shock to the Regime and the Amazons knowing that Superman would normally shrug it off but Death's punch had killed him.

When the female warriors returned to their island they were greeted with a Blonde young woman who Diana had sighed as she knew she would have to tell her and when the ships docked Diana was instantly hugged by the blonde woman and said "Kara... there's been... Kal-El was killed by a being calling himself Death. The Regime has fallen to the Insurgence."

Kara widened her eyes with the look of shock in her eyes as Diana then stated "We need a plan to regroup and restore the Regime for the memory of your fallen High Councilor... your cousin."

Kara looked up and nodded as she and Wonder woman walked off, later that night Kara along with Artemis had gone to a feast and plan their next move, when everyone was settled Diana had stood up and revealed images of the one responsible for taking down Superman. Diana then stated "This is the one my sisters. The man you see is not human, you see the man you see within these images calls himself Death."

Then the Amazons began to converse with each other as one had asked "But why would Hades forsaken his realm?"

Then Artemis stated "Because it's not Hades. Hades wears black armor and red armor, with a long tattered cape had wears a helmet like Ares but... bigger. No this man wears purple clothed armor with gauntlets that make his hand look as that of a skeleton however I would speculate this is just for intimidation. And..."

Diana then saw Artemis widened her eyes and asked "Artemis?"

Artemis then asked "That mask... I know that mask anywhere... the Gods of Olympus wouldn't be if not for this being's guidance..."

Diana then asked "Wait this being who claims to be Death actually helped the gods?!"

Artemis then nodded and said "Yes my princess, he didn't reveal himself in person but as in spectral form, and guided the Olympians to their victory of the Titans and I've heard that Hades loathes him."

Diana then revealed the Harvesters and said "Our encounter with Death has only gotten worse to where he had started his own team of villains, calling themselves, the Soul Harvesters, Grundy the immortal zombie, the fearless Scarecrow, the Half breed Raven, Lobo the space bounty hunter, Draven a swords master of sorts..."

Artemis then slammed her hands on the table with enraged at the sight of Draven and said "That's impossible!"

Diana then sighed and said "Artemis are you going to interrupt me every time?"

Artemist then sat back down and said "My apologies my princess."

But Kara noticed Artemis was staring straight at Draven clenching her left fist but didn't speak as Diana said "And their leader Death, the Reaper of souls. I want everyone to study their tactics their strategies, every move, every weapon at their disposal, everything that will grant us advantage over them!"

After the feast Kara saw Artemis head to the training ground and observed her training with a blade and had cut a wooden post clearly in half with a single swing and sighed and said "You shouldn't be spying on me Kara, not at this time."

Kara then walked out and asked "You know that sword master don't you?"

Artemis then sighed and said "Indeed, you could say we... were lovers."

Kara then asked with a sarcastic tone "You and and him lovers? I would believed it... if it was somebody else."

Artemis then sighed and said "The only mortal man who could keep up with me blade, Draven the man who bowed to no man nor god was the only man to whom I could face with all my might."

Then Kara sat down and asked "I would like to hear about it if your willing to talk about it."

Artemis then sighed and said "very well..."

 **Flash back before the resurrection of humanity Medieval era (Warning lemons)**

Artemis was sent by Diana's mother Queen Hippolyta, to see if the world of man had changed during the absence of the Amazons but during this time Artemis had witnessed corrupt knights who were harassing a hooded man. Artemis then squinted her eyes as she hid herself behind a bush and thought "The man will just roll over like a dog."

But then the knight asked "So your the infamous swordsmen whose been stealing our rations and given them to the brats!"

The man then stated "I steal what others have stolen and return them to their rightful owner."

The knight then said "Oh so we got ourselves a Rodin hood wannabe eh? Well here's what ya ain't got a fuckin bow or an arrows!"

The man then scoffed and with quick precision had cut the knight's hand off and watched him fall to his back yelling in pain and pulled down his hood and said "Any other volunteers?"

Then Artemis gave an interesting look as the other two knights pulled out their swords and clashed blades with that man who had quickly unsheathed a second sword and with quick fashion had cut on knight's leg and another's forearm and said "I would kill you two but you weren't much of a challenge."

Then Artemis walked out and said "I'd give you that challenge if your offering."

The man then saw Artemis and said with a interesting look "Your not from around here are you?"

Artemis then asked "What never saw a woman with a big blade before?"

The man then smiled and asked sarcastically "Never but why would that change the challenge at all?"

Artemis unsheathed her long sword as the man walked over to the knight whose hand was cut off and took his long sword said "Mind if I "steal" this from ya?"

The man then gave a few sings and said "Ready when you are milady."

Artemis then charged at the man and clashed blades pushing him back but then the man had fell back dropping his sword while Artemis' swiped over his hood and grabbed Artmeis' hands and with quick speed had disarmed her and stabbed her sword in between the legs of one of the knights. Artemis was impressed but she threw a punch at the man who dodged and quickly grabbed her arm and lifted his legs over her neck causing the two to fall with the man having Artemis in a lock.

Artemis then gritted her teeth as the man asked "Do you yield?"

Artemis then said "No!"

Artemis then punched the man in the crouched with her other arm causing him to widened his eyes that soon watered, following that he let go and was holding onto his crouch and groaned in pain. Artemis then stood up and said "Not bad for a man."

Then the man kicked Artemis' leg making her fall back down and said "Good thing I've got a very high pain tolerance... but damn."

Artemis the got back up and grabbed her sword as the man took his and continued their duel, each sword clash sparked, this went on for nearly an hour until Artemis began to pant from exhaustion but the man showed no sign of being tired. Artemis then attacked but the man swiped with his sword and disarmed Artemis and she fell to her knees panting and said "Finish me..."

The man then knelt down and asked "Then you won't get any better... by the way milady what is your name?"

Artemis then sighed and said "Artemis... and you?"

The man then pulled his hood down and revealed his brown short wavy hair and hazel eyes and said "Draven master of blades, please to meet you Lady Artemis."

* * *

 _During that time he became my teacher, teaching me how to not only use my blade effectively, but to use my fists, my body as a weapon, he told me he learned techniques from a foreign Chinese martial artist before meeting me._

 _Teacher and student became a rivalry, rivalry became friendship, friendship became kinship until finally we became lovers..._

* * *

Draven and Artemis passionately kissed in bed with Artemis facing Draven and groaned in pleasure as she felt his penis going inside her vagina, the two kissed as they passionately made love. Artemis then gave in into her desire and said "Let me bare your child."

* * *

 _I never told him I was an Amazon and immortal I wanted to be happy with him for as long I wanted..._

 _But much like the nature of man I was fooled..._

* * *

Artemis had seen Draven talking to a woman and saw her give him a talisman and her heart broke when she saw the woman forced Draven to kiss her, later that night Draven and Artemis were walking until she demanded "DRAVEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Draven then said "Sure... it has been awhile hasn't it."

Artemis then continued "To the death..."

Draven then asked "What? Did I do something wrong to hurt you?"

Artemis then yelled "I saw your mistress!"

Draven then widened his eyes as Artemis swung her blade at him and he dodged and unsheathed his blades and said "Listen to me! She's not my mistress!"

Artemis disarmed Draven and stabbed him in the heart hearing his final gasp of air she said "Consider us even again... you broke my heart... I stab yours."

 **Presently**

Artemis was sitting with Kara and finally finished "I'd like to say I won evenly but he didn't even related to my attacks he only defended himself from them, I had only wished he had fought me with a spine that day it would have made it even better than that pathetic fight!"

Kara then suggested "If this man is Draven... then I guess we're supposed to study his tactics meaning you can finish what you started."

Artemis then turn to Kara and smiled and but asked "You won't tell anyone will you?"

Kara then said "I won't tell anyone that Artemis actually was in love at one time."

 **Gotham city, days after War's funeral**

Uriel had been released from the Hospital and immediately gone to the War's tombstone and was on her knees seeing the red roses,a sword from Ares, a pair of red gems placed where the eyes of the skull stylized horsemen insignia was as Ares reappeared and said "I see that the Angel has woken up how do you feel?"

Uriel then stated while not even looking at Ares "I hurt."

Ares then walked away and said "I respect few people, though War and I have our different views I still respect an opponent

But as Ares walked off and flamed fire a close up on a tombstone with the name "Ralph" was shown while Uriel payed her respects to War and reluctantly left, as the Preacher who had been at the funeral of War had watched from within the church as a red portal had opened behind him and heard a distorted voice "You have played your part well."

The Preacher then begged "Please I've done what you had asked... please heal my daughter from this please!"

Then the Dark warrior with orange eyes who served Trigon walked out and said "You made a deal with the Dark Prince, Preacher, no one is coming to save either of you now!"

The Preacher widened his eyes as the Dark Warrior picked him up with his large demonic gauntlet and crushed the Preacher's skull, the Dark Warrior walked out of the church and summoned a horse under his feet, his horse looked a lot like Ruin but had blue flames instead of regular and rode off in search for the remaining horsemen.

But while the Dark warrior rode he saw crime was indeed rising gas were quickly forming, burglaries were growing, and rumors of a power struggle for Gotham were growing but this did not both the Dark warrior who rose towards the Insurgence HQ to find the three remaining horsemen.

 **With Strife, Red Hood, Deadshot and Deathstroke**

Strife had "borrowed" the Regime base's gun course in Gotham with Deadshot, Red Hood and Deathstroke while a computer kept track with points as a robot walked out with a stun gun from a corner. Then Strife who laid back on a wall shot the robot's head with Mercy and shouted "HEADSHOT!"

Then two more robots shot at Strife who jumped off the wall with a back flip and with quick speed and reflexes shot at a corner which the bullet ricochet from and hit both robots in their visors. Strife then landed on his feet and shouted "DOUBLE BULLSEYE!"

Deadshot had widened his eyes as he monitored Strife's points and compared them to the others including himself and said "Sonabitch is good..."

Deatshtroke then scoffed while Red Hood joked "Sounds like Deadshot's jealous."

Then Strife shot at the ground again but quickly shot another round from Redemption which Mercy's had hit the robot's neck blowing it off while the second had hit the head and blasted it into pieces which were blown into the visors of the other robots who were blinded by it. Then Strife walked over the bots and smashed their heads into each other and said at the exact same time as the bell "And time! HOW'D I DO HEADSHOT?!"

Deadshot then said "10,957 points..."

Red Hood then stated "You won!"

Strife then said "FUCK YEAH!"

Then Harley came in and said "Puddin! I need to talk to ya!"

Strife then said "Alright I'm comin!"

Then Halrey laughed and said "That's what she said!"

Strife then ran off with Halrey as Red Hood asked "Anyone here need to shoot son shit?"

Then Deadshot and Deathstroke quietly raised their hands while Strife who had caught up with Harley asked "What is it babe?"

Harley then lunged into Strife's arms and said "My sister called... she said Lucy's sick could that mean?"

Strife then asked "You need me to come with you Harley?"

Harley then nodded as Strife said "Ok just let me get my sister Fury."

 **Insurgence HQ 8:00 PM**

Alfred was stood with a plate as Bruce Wayne had finished his dinner and asked "Sir if I may ask why have the three remaining horsemen take on the name of humans? and interact with the public?"

Bruce then put on his cowl and stated "Would you want to announce yourself as War and Death to everyone you just saved?"

Alfred then nodded and said "True that would bring out the most awkward reactions."

Batman then stood up as Fury walked out in her bra and panties and gave a smirk and said "I fucked him up... literally."

Batman then walked passed Fury and simply said "Didn't need to hear that Fury."

Fury went back in her room and put her horsemen outfit on and said "I gotta make sure Strife fuck up with Harley and her daughter."

Fury left as Alfred then heard muffled crying and walked towards a hall and heard the crying from Oracle's room and heard "Dad, we did it, he's done."

Alfred then closed his eyes and thought "Your father would be proud miss Gordon."

Then Alfred turned around and saw Morbus with a grin and said "She did..."

Alfred kept a straight face as he said "Charming."

Morbus then grinned a bigger smile and said "You have no idea."

With Batman who walked with Death heard him asked "I would ask you this Bruce, but after War's passing he won't be able to return after the seventh seal is broken... and seeing your the only human to understand the balance I would ask you to be a temporary Horsemen."

Batman then asked "What about Ares? Would he qualify for this?"

Death then explained "He's learning but your already knowledgable about the Balance, you know crime doesn't go away and yet you still fight it for without you there wouldn't be a force that could fight back. That is the Balance Bruce, until all of Humanity realizes that there needs to be a balance of crime and enforcement then the End war will be postponed."

Batman then asked "But what about you? Are you alright with me taking War's place for a time?"

Death went silent and said "For now yes..."

Batman then asked "Let me think on that."

 **With Strife,** **Harley and Fury**

Harley was worried for Lucy and with Strife and Fury she had gotten the courage she needed to be their for her daughter knocked on the door and heard woman asked "Who is it?"

Harley then turned towards Strife who nodded with smile and sighed and put on a smile and said "It's me sissy it's Harley!"

The door then opened as a woman with blond hair but held it in a pony tail and saw Harley's smile and said "Oh thank god your here."

Harley then asked "What's wrong sis?"

Strife then whispered "What's her name?"

Fury then slapped the back of Strife's head and said "Quite."

Then Harley's sister stated "Lucy's not feeling well... I'm mean she looks deathly ill."

Harley had widened her eyes in shock and ran inside as Strife then thought "Oh no..."

Fury watched as Strife ran inside and sighed as if she knew what they'll see , with Harley who her sister had led her to Lucy's room and opened the door as Harley tried to keep a calm look and saw a little girl laying in bed with blonde hair and heard her sweat voice ask "Aunty? Is that you?"

Harley's sister walked in with a wet towel and placed it on Lucy's head and said "I'm here... you have a visitor."

Harley then gulped as both her sister and her daughter turned towards the door and walked out and said "Hi sweaty..."

Lucy then asked "Is that... my mommy that you had been telling me aunty?"

Harley's sister then nodded and said "Yes this is your mother Harleen Quinzel."

Harley then sat on her knees and said "Hey have you been a good girl for your aunty?"

Lucy then felt tired and began to fall asleep with smile but said "Mommy."

Harley then looked at her sister stood back up and walked out as Harley leaned over and kissed Lucy's forehead and stayed where she was since she needs to spend as much time with her daughter as possible. Harley's sister walked out and saw Strife who was leaning against the wall and asked "Let me guess the hospitals were overpacked to keep a child?"

Harley's sister nodded and stated "I can't even get a hold of them on the phone."

Strife then sighed and said "I'll be back then..."

Harley's sister then asked "Where are you going?"

Strife then stopped and said "I need to find Ulthane for a favor."

 **With Gorewood**

Gorewood had been searching for hours for the woman called Poison Ivy, and shouted in frustration "I SHOULDA ASK THEN LIL MIDGET BOUT WHERE POISON IVY WAS DAMNIT!"

Then Gorewood finally noticed a flower shop and saw the flowers and went silent with embarrassment and said "Oh... hi."

The flowers only sat still in their pots as Gorewood rubbed the back of his head and asked "Do ya ladies know where I can find a human woman called Poison Ivy?"

The flowers still did nothing as Gorewood then said "God damn really? So this Poison Ivy ain't entirely human?"

No response was heard as Gorewood then said "So I need to head towards the Asylum island? Thank ya ma'am."

Gorewood managed to find the island and saw it had much plant life there and said "Oh yeah... that'll be the place alright."

Gorewood then saw a bridge that would allow him to cross the water and into the island and went on to find Poison Ivy.

 **(Two hours later)**

Gorewood had made it to the island huffing and puffing, and was exhausted and shouted "FUCK THIS HUMAN BODY! CAN'T GO A TEN MILES WIHOUT GETTING TIRED!"

Gorewood had managed to get to the asylum an sat down near a rain puddle and said "(Huff) I'm thirsty..."

Gorewood then extended his wooden bones and dipped them in the water as sighed in relief as the water began to be sucked up into the wooden bones and said "Just the way I like it! FRESH!"

Then a vine grabbed Gorewood and dragged him away as shouted "HEYHEYHEY! WATCH WHA YER DOIN! (hits the building side) OW SONAVA!"

Then Finally Gorewood had been slammed down in the gardens of the asylum as he stood back up and said "That ain't the way to treat me son!"

Then woman's voice was heard and said "I had heard from my flowers that you were looking for me strange to see a man with the ability to speak to plants state our business here!"

Gorewood then said "Well ain't this nice place... it's more beautiful than my ol' sanctuary back home!"

Then leaves had moved revealing a nearly naked woman with red hair and had panties that were made of leaves as Gorewood felt his crotch move and said "Wow..."

The woman then introduced "I'm Poison Ivy and I am flattered that you feel like your at home but I'll ask you this one last time. Why are you here?"

Gorewood then stated "I was sent here to keep the plants from wagin war on humanity, seeing that it wasn't their doing... this time."

Poison Ivy then grabbed Gorewood's cheeks and said "Their actions, their consequences!"

Poison Ivy then kissed Gorewood and gave a seductive look and said "Now your mine."

Gorewood had his eyes closed and said "Please just a little longer..."

Poison Ivy had widened her eyes and asked "What the?"

Gorewood then asked "Oh yeah... you see my boss who is basically the closest thing to the Tree of knowledge gave my new body immunities regeneration and hell I can extend my wooden claws to do this!"

Gorewood then extended his wooden bones as Poison Ivy had widened her eyes while Gorewood said "It's pretty god damn cool!"

 **To be continued**


	27. Chapter 22: Another death in the family

Chapter 22: Another death in the family

* * *

 _We apologize for interrupting your broadcast for an important news bulletin, we now go to Viki Vale of Gotham City, Viki?_

 **Vikie-** _Yes Tom behind me is Gotham general, one of the city's finest hospitals, and here is where the Children that were sick with what is now known as the Corrupt virus named after it's creator the Original Corruption, were discovered... cured._ We interviewed some of those children and here's what they had to say...

 **Child-** _He walked in during the night... his eyes glowed red and his right arm also glowed but it was green and I could hear him but I couldn't understand him. He put his hand on my head causing my headaches to go away and I guess I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone and that my roommate's headaches were also gone._

 ** _Vikie-_** _Police had released this security footage warning the video may be disturbing for certain viewers..._

 _The video began and showed a purple mist as Death's reaper form had appeared placing his skeletal hand on the child's forehead as his arm glowed green but closer inspection revealed the glowing arm would have what seems dot be spectral faces. The reaper then teleported near the other child and proceeded to do the same and turned into a purple mist leaving the room._

 ** _Vikie-_** _Could this be the mysterious vigilante who has been reported to have healed a majority of Gotham's children from the Corrupt virus? If so this reporter would like to say you may want to change your frightening appearance back to you Tom._

* * *

 ** _Hall of Justice_**

Mephistopheles as Red X had been crouching as he walked in the vents of the Hall of Justice which Lex Luthor and some people who worked for him had cleaning and saw the TV as Lex was watching the news and thought "So the souls of the dead are used for such a meaningless task... heh, cute."

Mephistopheles had kept walking until he was close enough to reach the elevator that led straight to the Tree of Life, leaning back and placing his left boot on the vent's grail, the demon lord dented the vent enough to pushed it without any noise and crawled out and a quiet thud. Mephistopheles looked around making sure he wouldn't be followed as he called for the elevator, while the doors opened the demon slowly walked in and pressed another button to go down to the Tree.

When Mephistopheles reached the Tree he walked his way into the containment and towards the tree's roots and began to carve strange symbols into it as the Demon lord used his demon magic to mend the root to look like a large loop. Raising his hand Mephistopheles empowered the root with the souls he had collected and said "Abandon all hope... Ye who enter here."

The root glowed red as a portal was opened and through it were four slanted yellow glowing eyes as Trigon's voice was heard "The Earth IS MINE!"

 **Gotham location Two days later**

Inside what seemed to be a warehouse, there was ice covering the floor the ceiling had ice sickles some even touch the floor while a the sound of ice being crushed and a man with a chilling voice hummed a tune almost as if he was trying to comfort himself. The man had a suit that had his upper body and head encased in ice, the man had a metallic face mask with high-tech tubing running through his suit into a oxygen tank allowing the man to breathe while his head was encased in ice.

The man sat a desk and began to type on his computer and sighed from exhaustion as he looked over to his left and saw a snow globe with a dancer in it, picking up the snow globe and twisted pin as the dancer in the snow globe began to spin and music was played as the man then placed it down and looked over to his right and saw a machine with a woman frozen inside it.

The man stood up and placed his hand on the glass and gently rubbed down and said "Nora..."

The man then rubbed off the ice covering the name at the bottom of the machine which said "Beloved Nora Fries."

The man sat back down at the computer as an alarm was sounded and the man saw Death walking into the warehouse and quickly grabbed a strange gun and said "Not another intruder this is getting absurd..."

Death had walked into the ware house and remembered what he and Batman had discussed before he left.

 **Flashback**

Batman had finally found where the criminal Mr. Freeze was hiding and said "Hmm... Alfred scan the building for any signs of lead."

Alfred then said as he typed on the bat computer "Of course master Bruce."

Alfred then scanned the warehouse and showed that only one room had lead built into the walls and said "There we are... I do say that Mr. Fries was clever enough to cover his operations."

But Batman stated "It wouldn't have lasted the Leaded walls are out of place and though Clark wouldn't have seen through it he would have sent someone else to get Freeze."

Death then walked in and asked with his usual grimly voice "Who is this Mr. Freeze you two speak of?"

Batman was for a moment silent but stated "Victor Fries was a scientist whose wife was diagnosed with a rare and deadly disease... and after a terrible accident he can only survive in sub-zero temperatures making him into the criminal Mr. Freeze whose motives are solely to find a cure for his wife. However his genes have since mutated as his efforts to find a cure for his wife have caused him a tremendous amount of stress. Since his first criminal act his suit can now encase his head in ice as well and his gloves now can project ice."

Death crossed his arms and asked "From what it sounds like Victor never truly wanted this life... how unfortunate."

Batman then stated "I've had to send him to prison a fews times though not without feeling pity for him..."

Death then turned away and said "Then I shall end his suffering."

Batman turned around and asked "You're not going to kill him are you?"

Death turned his head towards Batman and claimed "No."

 **Flashback ends**

Death stood at a door and placed his hands in-between the icy cracks and forced the door open and immediately dodged a ray of ice as Mr. Freeze warned "That was a warning shot. Leave now and you won't be frozen in place."

Death stood up and saw Mr. Freeze's head encased in ice wearing red glowing goggles and asked "I take it that you're Victor Fries?"

Mr. Freeze kept his freeze ray pointed at Death and stated "Yes and you're Death the man who took down Superman."

Death then saw Nora in cryo-sleep raising his right hand as it began to glow green and souls began to emerge from it as Freeze asked "What is this?"

Death then waved his hand in Nora's direction as the green souls followed and phased through the glass and into Nora's body as Mr. Freeze shouted "NORA!"

Freeze then froze Death from the neck down and dropped his gun, running to his wife he quickly opened the machine as Nora's eyes twitched opened and saw her husband for the first time in a while and said "Victor?"

Freeze then reached his hand to Nora but he reeled backed as he said "I'm sorry I can't touch you... it could..."

Nora then placed her hand on Mr. Freeze's ice encased head and gave a gentle smile and said "Let me see your face Victor..."

Freeze lifted his right arm up and pressed a holographic button that had the words emergency melt imprinted on it, then the collar on Freeze's suit began to glow orange as the ice around Freeze's head melted until it was completely gone and he removed his breathing face mask. Nora then placed her hand on Freeze's left cheek and gently rubbed it and teased "You still have cute cheeks."

Mr. Freeze then smiled and chuckled as his computer began to beep and drew his attention and saw his monitor say "No signs of any illness, patient is in normal condition."

Death broke free from being frozen in place as Victor widened his eyes under his goggles and smiled softly and asked Death "What did you do to her?"

Death then stated "I cured her disease obviously."

Victor then quickly looked at his computer which had kept a constant look at the rate of Nora's illness and slowly began to laugh as Nora asked "Victor?"

Freeze then fell into his chair with hand covering his mouth as Nora walked over to him and saw him crying in joy while Freeze then said "I've heard the news about you Death... but why would you go through the trouble to do this?"

Death then stated "The cycle of you being what you're not has to end Victor and I'd rather not end it in pain. But I must ask..."

Victor then turn dot Death as Nora also turned towards him while Death continued "What will you do now that your wife is cured?"

* * *

 _Mr. Freeze's design if primarily based on The Batman cartoon series but wearing the red glowing goggles underneath and still having his freeze gun, those goggles are just_ _intimidating and badass._

* * *

 **Gotham insurgence HQ days later**

Scarecrow who sat in a circle playing some card games with the rest of the Soul Harvesters as their new member sat with them while Alfred poured a glass of tea for him and said "Who knew Master Death... I feel that I'm going to regret calling him master. Would actually convince Mr. Freeze to aid us rebuild."

Mr. Freeze then stated "I wasn't convinced. Death offered and since I would now have to find a way to restore my body to what it was before the accident and I'll be with Nora again."

Lobo then pulled out his cigar and used a blow torch to light it and said "Oh come on you bastitch you wanted to to be with the Cool guys and you know it!"

Mr. Freeze then smiled and decided to give a joke "I am a Cool guy."

Everyone groaned annoyed as Lobo palmed his face asked "Leave the chilling humor out of this, Freeze."

Freeze lowered his head in a somewhat shameful manner as everyone placed their cards down as everyone was speechless as they saw Freeze's hand and saw Freeze giving a grin and took the money and said "Guess you guys need practice."

Lobo then flipped the table and shouted "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Freeze then laughed as Lobo then glared him and asked "You laughing at me Bastitch?"

Mr. Freeze then waved his hands in a defensive manner and said "No I'm just enjoying myself here."

Scarecrow who had sat next to Draven and had kept an eye on him while Draven warned "A warning to you bag face. Keep staying at me and I might stab you."

Scarecrow ignored the threat and calmly asked "What are you afraid of Daven?"

Draven then sat back crossing his arms and said "I'm dead what do I have to fear?"

Scarecrow then took a guess "Perhaps, failure to your lord? Or maybe facing a even greater foe, or something more..."

Scarecrow then whispered "Perhaps seeing what history made of you Draven master swordsmen of the Medieval age."

Draven then raised a brow and asked "How do you of my past?"

Scarecrow then stated "History is told in many perspectives and your history seems to be tragic... you stole from the rich in revenge and when you fell in love you somehow lived through it and lost your sense of humanity and went on a personal quest for vengeance."

Draven then drew his sword near Scarecorw's throat and warned "Keep talking swine!"

Scarecrow then stopped but he thought "Very interesting indeed..."

Then Solomon Grundy asked Draven "Will Purple man take me back to your home?"

Draven then stated "I have no clue fellow warrior I'm just the Lord of bones' head to his royal guards the Knights of Soul fire."

Lobo then asked "And what's the Knights of Soul fire?"

Draven then placed his cards down and explained "The Knights of Soul fire are a small number of souls that unfortunatly cannot pass directly into the Well, their souls are instead directly sent to the Kingdom of the dead, the soul of these undead are said to be so toxic that they were used to make the land of the dead what it is, and that the souls within the Well would also be affected by the 'tainted' souls. So the Knights of Soul fire were formed when Superman killed Atomic skull we had found others that were affected by his radiation and now under my training are the royal guards of Death and his dead court."

Lobo then asked with a laugh "Death liked the color of Atomic skull's radiated flames didn't he? Hehehe!"

Draven then bounce his head around and said "That pretty much sums it all up, yes."

Later that night Barbra Gordon had Alfred wheel her into her room as he helped her into her bed and asked "Anything else you need miss Gordon?"

Barbra looked over to her right and saw a photo of her when she was a little girl and her father, James Gordon who looked happy as Barbra was placed on Jim's shoulders as he walked while Barbra wore his glasses. Barbra then asked "Alfred do you think dad would be proud of me?"

Alfred smiled gently and said "I do believe Commissioner Gordon would have very proud of you miss Gordon."

Barbra then gave a deep inhale and said "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred then walked out and switched the light off leaving Barbra to sleep, a few hours later her door opened as Death walked in and raised his right hand which glowed green as soul emerged and went into Barbra's body as Death slowly closed the door and said "You've earned it..."

Death exited Barbra's room seemingly without getting noticed as Death entered his room and picked up a burial urn, but then someone knocked on his door as Death said "Come in!"

Then Fury opened the door and walked in and asked "How are you brother?"

Death then placed the urn down with Fury noticing it and said "I'll be fine..."

Fury then claimed "No you're not, you acted the same when we had to stop our race, but I didn't expect War's death to affect you this badly..."

Death then stated "I'll be fine Fury."

Fury sighed and hugged Death from behind and said "It's ok to show this side of you brother..."

Death was quiet while Fury then said "Oh and by the way I think you're doing just fine helping people."

Fury let Death go and left him as Death turned his head to the urn and opened the lid seeing Dooomsday's ashes and closed his eyes as he placed the lid back on and laid down. The next morning Barbra awoke and rubbed her eyes, sitting up she stretched out her arms and yawned, she uncovered her blankets and grabbed her right leg but she gasped as she could actually feel her hands on her leg.

Barbra began to rubbed, press and touch her legs in an exciting manner and began to laugh and cry in tears of joy but she looked at the ground and back at her legs and thought "I wonder..."

Barbra began to moved her legs over the side of her bed and breathed in and stood up and was shocked to how well she could keep her balance and raised both her hands up and said "Yes!"

Then Alfred knocked at the door and opened it as he said "Miss Gordon breakfast is..."

Alfred then noticed Barbra standing and dropped his tray and stuttered to asked "H-how did this... Miss Gordon you're no longer handicapped?"

Barbra then smiled and said "I don't know how I just woke up and I could feel my legs again."

Then Bruce Wayne walked in and asked "Alfred I heard the noise is everything..."

Bruce saw Barbra and widened his eyes in shock and asked "Barbra how did you..."

Barbra then stated "I don't know. I just woke up like this."

Bruce then remembered that Death had cured Mr. Freeze's wife Nora and thought "Death your not so cold hearted after all."

Later that night Death stood in Crime alley as Batman dropped down from the roof tops and asked "Why did you ask to meet here Death?"

Death then said "Bruce Wayne, for standing by for the Balance on Earth even against the impossible odds you have earned twenty minutes."

Death stood aside as Batman widened his eyes in shock as a familiar man's voice said "Bruce... look how big you've grown."

Death walked past Batman and said "I said twenty... but I think thirty wouldn't hurt, it's time you three caught up anyway."

Death left Batman to see the souls of his dead parents as Martha gave a gentle smile and said "We're proud of you Bruce."

Batman fell to his knees and asked "Is this real?"

Both Martha and Thomas Wayne knelt down and placed their spectral hands on Batman's as he though couldn't explain but he felt that they were telling the truth and pulled down his cowl as began to cry with a smile as Death had already gone.

 **Superman's cell**

Superman had sat in his cell his mind set on Death as he heard a familiar laugh that echoed throughout his cell and he quickly stood up, looking around he asked "Whose there?"

But a voice asked "Tell me Superman... what happened to you to make you this way?"

Superman then claimed "I was doing what I should had always done protect Earth by any means necessary!"

Then a green mist began to enter Superman's cell and began to form a figure who gave his signature laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Superman widened his eyes and turned to see the figure formed was the soul of Joker who gave a sinister grin and said "And all it took for you to get this far was..."

Superman fell to his knees as time seemingly slowed as Superman focused on the clown prince of crime's lips as Joker continued "One. Bad. Day."

Time had seemingly went to normal as the Joker grinned again at Superman and joked "I should have brought a camera for this! The look on your face is quite priceless hell I might have posted it on the internet! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Superman then claimed "BUT YOU'RE DEAD I KILLED YOU MYSELF!"

Joker then knelt to Superman's face and tried to slap his but his hand phased through him as Joker complained and frowned "Oh that's was rude!"

Joker instantly smiled again and said "You know Supes... I can't help but think how alike we really are."

Superman then shouted "I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Joker then placed his finger near Superman's lips and said "Shhhh... don't want to draw the guards do weehehehehe! That day I made you kill your wife, your unborn child, that jumbo kid and even blew up your city... hell reminds me of the MANY possibilities of my background HAHAHAHAHA!"

Then a memory of Joker's past was seen as a man who would one day become the Joker with his pregnant wife and struggled to pay their debts, the man would get into an act of crime but before he could police found him and regrettably informed him of his wife's passing and that their unborn child was dead too. The man with nothing left wanted nothing to do with the crime was forced into it by death threats from a gang.

After entering Ace chemicals with as the Red hood, and running into the police the man was tracked down by Batman, the man attempted to take his hood off but he did so walking and accidentally fell through a railing and into a container of unknown chemicals and all that floated up were Joker cards. Joker then remarked "That might have been it... or it could have been that... time I was gangster or I just born this way? Heh I have no clue."

Superman tried to understand what the Jokr's soul was up too but the Joker sighed annoying and said "You're my greatest part of my legacy... but who knows you might even become a... Superjoker HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That would be something wouldn't it Supes?"

Joker fell over rolling around kicking his legs in the air as he laughed hysterically and shouted "A SUPERJOKER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Superman covered his ears but not even that could stop him from hearing that constant laughing from the Joker until he finally yelled in rage and attempted to punch Joker which only phase through him while the Joker joked "You punched me so hard that you didn't even cause any damage HAHAHAHAHA!"

Superman held his head and yelled in annoyance as the guard held a button and shouted "SHUT UP IN THERE YOU ASS! WE'RE TRYING TO PLAY SOME CARDS HERE!"

 **Metropolis**

Metroplis was undergoing reconstruction as Ulthane and his younger brother Thane had worked along with the rest of the Chaos Eaters to rebuild the city as Death was with Luthor as Luthor asked "You alright?"

Death had the look as if he had no emotions and claimed "I'm fine."

Luther then sighed and continued "The relics we found are in this room."

Then Luthor's security doors opened as Death widened his eyes too see Angelic relics, Demonic relics and relics that belonged to worlds beyond and said "By the Creator..."

The room had Abbadon's katana, War's Choaseater, weapons from Ulthane's old house, Abaddon's wings which still had all of the feathers not appearing to have rotted at all, a few of Vulgrim's wind chimes, statues from Samuel's prison on Earth, the Abyssal gladiator's sword and more. Death walked into the room as Luthor stated "These relics and items with the exception of Chaoseater, have existed on Earth for a very long time."

Death then looked at Chaoseater in silence and said "Might I return this it's owner."

Luthor then nodded and said "Of course."

Death had taken the Sword that once belonged to his fallen brother, War and left the building to see Strife who said "Hey..."

Death stood still as he responded "Hey..."

Strife noticed War's Chaoseater strapped to Death's back and asked "Is that?"

Death interrupted and asked "Why are you here?"

Strife felt it was getting awkward and stated "I'm looking for Ulthane."

Death kept a emotionless stare and asked "Why do you need him?"

Strife then claimed "Harley's daughter is deathly sick from the Corruption virus and I wondered if he knew if Muria could give me a bit of her Maker shaman wisdomness..."

Death sighed and said "I can help Strife."

Strife raised a brow an asked "How?"

Death walked past Strife and stated "I learned a few things during my time in the Kingdom of the dead."

Strife was awkwardly silent for a short time and joked "Well that saves me the time..."

 **Gotham, hours later**

Death was brought to the Quinzel residence as Strife walked in and was immediately jumped by two Hyenas growling at Strife's face but Harley shouted "BUD LOU STOP!"

Bud and Lou stopped growling at Strife and stood off him as he sat up and asked "I didn't know your sister had Hyenas babe..."

Harley completely ignore Strife and shouted "LUCY'S NOT GETTING ANY BETTER PUDDIN!"

Death walked passed Harley as she asked in tears "What am I going to do?"

Strife gently grabbed Harley's arms and asked "How bad has she gotten?"

But Death entered the house as Fury saw him and asked "Brother?"

Death ignored Fury as he walked up the stairs and entered Lucy's room seeing her coughing non-stop to the point of coughing blood and had his right hand glow green with souls as he walked in and placed his hand on her head and said quietly "I failed one brother I won't fail another..."

Death placed his hand on Lucy's chest as Lucy continued to cough as Death said "A soul died to sacrificed their own life for others... and thus from the soul of a healer can heal another soul."

Lucy's cough began to slow until she had fell lifeless as Death removed his hand but Harley entered the room and saw Death and was quick to grabbed him and threw him aside and shouted "LUCY!"

Lucy's body remained lifeless as Halrey picked her up in her arms asking "No baby no... not again... please god not again!"

Strife and Fury entered the room as Bud and Lou forced them out of their way and whined as they looked at Lucy's body until Halrey placed her head on Lucy's and began to cry. Death stood up and said "I did all I could..."

Death walked out leaving both Fury and Strife speechless as Harley sobbed and said "Lucy..."

But then Lucy's hand rose up and held Halrey's and said "Mommy..."

Harley shot her eyes open and looked at Lucy whose eyes twitched open and laughed as she cried in happiness hugging Lucy again as Bud and Lou rubbed their heads on the two as Lucy asked with a cute innocent look "Grandpa said said hi."

Strife and Fury widened their eyes as they turned towards down stairs with Death just gone as Strife thought "I owe him something now... but it'll be worth it."

 **Gotham cemetery**

Death had returned to War's grave and pulled out Chaoseater and stabbed it next to the tomb stone and said quietly "Rest well brother, we'll meet again soon..."

Death noticed a large foot was pressed rudely where War's coffin was buried as Death noticed Ares' sword was missing and that the ground had been refilled with dirt recently too as Death's glowed red in anger and yelled as he began to claw through the soil. Tossing the dirt out of his way as he yelled louder as his reaper fists appeared and began to dig into the grave until Death was six feet into the ground and saw War's large coffin and ripped it open seeing a different body.

The body wore yellow and black armor appearing like a scorpion as the body's eyes shot wide open and grabbed Death's throat and said "Finally, I found you... SUB-ZERO!"

Scorpion shoved Death out of the hole as he broke out of the coffin desecrating the grave even further as Death shouted "YOU BASTARD! WHERE IS WAR'S BODY?!"

Then Scorpion leaped out of the hole holding two chained kunai and said "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DEMAND MORE FROM ME MURDERER!"

Scorpion threw his kunai into Death's chest whipped both chains making them catch fire and burn Death who yelled in pain as Scorpion shouted "GET OVER HERE!"

Scoprion tugged the chains pulling Death who used his Death grip on Scorpion and shouted "YOU FIRST!"

The two warriors pulled each other closer as they drew their blades, Scorpion pulled his sword from his back and clashed with Death's scythes until Death grunted in pain and looked down to see a dagger protruding through his chest as the Dark warrior asked with familiar voice "You asked where War's body was?"

Death widened his eyes and said "No... it can't be..."

Death turned around to see the Dark warrior taking off the mask of shadows and revealed himself to be War but his eyes were not blue they glowed a hellish orange as Death asked "What happened to you?"

War then head butted Death towards Scorpion who upper cute Death's mask off as War ordered "Chain him."

Scorpion wrapped his chains around Death's chest and neck and leaped over a tree branch an pulled Death to hang over the branch as War who wielded Ares' sword on his back saw Chaoseater and said "Ahhh my favorite blade..."

War removed Ares' sword and tossed it away and pulled Chaoseater from the ground which caused the soil to appeared to glow from heat as if a volcano was about to erupt from War's feet. War quickly turned around and tossed his sword at Death which pinned him into the tree making him grunt in pain as he cough up blood while War pointed at him and mocked him "You can't save them! You couldn't even save me your brother!"

Scorpion then shouted "HE'S MINE TO KILL!"

War glared at Scorpion who glared back as War nodded and said "Very well, he ins't much use for the Dark Prince as he is now."

Scoprion pulled out both swords and stabbed Death's chest burning his body from the inside out as Scorpion pulled off his mask and revealed his skeleton head and breathed fire on Death's chest while Death realized the attacks were weakening his healing factor and finally thought "I deserve far worse..."

Scorpion then tugged the the chain breaking Death's neck and killing the feared Reaper and Lord of Bones as War began to laugh amusingly until he heard Trigon's voice "Bring me his body."

War then responded "As you wish Lord Trigon."

War had taken Death's body and sword as he and Scorpion went towards Metropolis but while they left they were seen by a crow whose eyes glowed a ghostly green.

 **The Kingdom of the dead**

The Crowfather had met with the Dead Court once again this time Raven had accompanied him and while they discussed the current situation of the human children souls Crowfather held his head and fell back in horror as Raven asked "What is it Crowfather?"

Crowfatehr palmed his face in regret and said "One of my crows has just witnessed... our Lord has been slain."

Raven widened her eyes in shock as everyone else were speechless as Phariseer asked "Who would dare to declare war on the Dead?"

Raven then asked "How?"

Crowfather sighed and stated "From what I can see from my Crow's perspective... War somehow had returned from death and killed Death out of vengeance."

But Judicator stated "Impossible War's soul was never found nor permitted to leave the Dead Kingdom unless..."

Raven then asked "Unless what?"

Atomic skull then stated "Unless somebody's found the Seventh seal easily resurrecting War but how could they turned him against his own Horsemen?"

Crowfather widened his eyes and said "Skull Raven you two will come with me to the Earth, we must warn the remaining Horsemen they are in danger!"

Then Basilius asked "But what of us Crowfather?"

Crowfather then ordered "I may not be the Kingdom's ruler but I must advice you all too block the entrance to Tree of Death, if what I fear is true then all world may be facing a Demonic invasion."

Then all of the Dead Lords bowed and said "For the Fallen Lord of Bones!"

 **Gotham city**

The Soul Harvesters had noticed that Death wasn't around as Grundy asked "Hey where's purple man?"

Draven sighed annoyingly and stated "I have no clue Grundy."

Then Crowfather appeared with Ravena and Atomic skull and demanded "QUICK I HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN WHERE IS STRIFE AND FURY?!"

Alfred who had just entered the room with Fury joked "It would seem you are needed Miss Fury."

Fury then said "Thank you Alfred. What's wrong Crowfather?"

Crowfather the asked "Where is Strife?"

Fury then pointed her thumb out the door and stated "He's with Harley..."

 **Quinzel residence (Warning lemons)**

Strife was once again on the bottom as he had is hand on Harley's waists as she moaned in pleasure and said "Yeah give it to me puddin!"

Strife began to grit his teeth and said "I can't..."

Harley interrupted Strife by kissing his lips and began to suck on his tongue when she stopped she said "Just a little longer!"

Harley began to shake her hips rapidly and violently as Strife began to make faces as if he was holding his breath while Harley laughed at him and began to fondle her breasts as she blushed until Strife moaned loudly as Harley leaned back with her own pleasurable moan and began to exhale from her mouth and licked her lips as she smiled "Are you trying to get me pregnant Puddin, Cummin inside me like that?"

Strife sighed in relief and asked "Why did we need to do that again babe?"

Harley laid down on top of Strife and kissed his cheek and said "Think of it as a thank you present for getting your big brother to save Lucy for me."

Strife smiled as Crowfather, Fury, Raven and Atomic skull appeared via by a serpent hole as Raven and skull quickly turned away as skull shouted "FUCK, OUR TIMING IS SHIT!"

Fury crossed her arms and nodded in approval and gave a thumbs up and said "Get him girl."

Harley had hidden under the blankets and asked "Are we dead Puddin? Cause I don't like the feeling of it if this is how it feels dying!"

Strife then asked "So... why are you guys here while we're... ok why the fuck are your four here?"

Crowfather then stated "Death has been murdered."

Strife widened his eyes in shock as Harley with the covers wrapped around her and her head asked "What?"

Strife then leaned forward giving a serious look and demanded "What happened?"

 **Gotham Sewers**

Killer Croc slept on a nearly rotted away bed though he didn't notice he slept with his head on Levi's belly who held Croc with her right arm and the two snored as they slept though a voice echoed throughout the sewers "Hey boss you feeling alright?"

Then the voice of the Penguin was heard as he responded sarcastically "Of course I'm alright... I just so happened to have bloody root STUFFED UP MY NOSTRILS YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

The man then stated "I... didn't mean any offense boss."

Then a gunshot was heard waking both Croc and Levi who grumbled and said "It's ok babies mama just needs to..."

Levi saw Croc's head on her scaly belly and growled in a flirting way as Croc turned slowly towards Levi and hissed at her as she responded "Oh that's cute wanna mine?"

Levi then gave a even louder hiss that echoed throughout the sewers as Penguin asked "What's tha... AW SHIT WE'RE NEAR CROC'S LAIR BUG OUT LADS!"

Levi then chuckled amusingly as Croc warned "I work for no one sister!"

Levi raised a finger and stated "I didn't say you work for me, I just think your cute. Cute enough to mate with."

Croc then stated "Not gonna happen!"

Levi then asked "But aren't female crocs bigger than the males?"

Croc then sighed and stated "Yeah of course but why does..."

Croc's mouth dropped as Levi stood up taller and more bulkier than Croc and said "Your classed cutie."

 **Arkham Asylum, Botenical Gardens**

Gorewood had his arms crossed as he sat across from Ivy who asked "So let me get this strain again... you were sent here to prevent a war between plants and humans because a being that would have destroyed the entire universe and rampage throughout the multiverse?"

Gorewood then sighed and responded "Well ya putting it that way makes it even simpler than it was."

Ivy then stated "Because it was simply than what you said _genius_."

Gorewood then asked "Are ya making fun of me?"

Ivy responded sarcastically "No... I was just rehearsing our human play."

Gorewood was silent and said "Ya and me are gonna get along just fine..."

Ivy then chuckled and said "Glad to hear that we can agree on that."

 **Man's tree of Life**

War and Scorpion had come to the Tree as Mephistopheles had welcomed them "Welcome boys to Man's Tree of Life... Trigon will see you through there."

Mephistopheles pointed at the portal he created earlier as War and Scorpion just walked passed him and walked through the portal as a Boom tube had opened while Mephistopheles stated "You're just in time."

The Demon Lord turned around and was met with a man with a mane who stated "My farther wants what you offer."

Mephistopheles then waved his hands "Of course and before you start barking..."

Mephistopheles walked away from the man and patted a large metallic container and said " _He's_ ready to go but now our agreement _."_

Th man growled as he tossed a red gem at the demon who caught it and said  
Pleasure doing business with Lord Darkseid."

The man walked passed as Mephistopheles walked away and looked at the gem as he quietly chuckled and said "Things are going just as you predicted my master."

 **Hell**

A hooded figure had walked inside a prison cell and bowed as the figure asked with a womanly voice "Trigon has made his move."

The prisoner's mouth erupted into flames overtime he spoke "And what gah... damn it! What has the new Dark Prince have in plan?"

The figure then stated "He's planned on turning the four into his mindless slaves... he's already taken control over War and rumor has it Death has already fallen..."

The prisoner then said "Damn it! Does he not realize that Hell will be in debt to many worlds if he fails?"

The figure then turned towards the cell bars and stated "I must go Trigon is suspicious that some of the Lords of Hell aren't loyal to him."

The Prisoner leaned forward revealing to be Sameal and said "Raise Hell in Hell Lilith."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 _Hey sorry it's taken me so long, I had thought that Justice league dark would come out sooner, and before you ask yes, I did see the_ _Injustice 2 trailer, gameplay and character trailers. The Harley Quin Trailer inspired me to bring the Hyenas, Bud and Lou into the story, so fuck yeah my body is ready... I think?_

 _I apologize for taking so long, I've had ideas that wouldn't fit in this story but would in others, and I also had been doing some research on DC related things, so unless you haven't already figured it out already or didn't really care, Strife will be the main focus on this Act, I do have to admit I wasn't really comfortable killing off Death another reason why it took me so long to get used to the idea my favorite character being killed._

 _And I do know the Preview wasn't what this chapter was, and I will explain that I felt that preview was for a chapter that would have been a cluster fuck of characters and didn't have any real impact story wise._

 _Plus it felt like the original Act 2 ending which I felt was poor and I wanted to rework it, s_ _o instead of this story mostly switching between characters like I normally do I really wanted to focus on Death's final acts and moments and for the most part I think I've did it right. Let me know what you think in the reviews._

 _Oh and about the Non-profitable Fan-comic, unfortunately due to the lack of any communications the Fan-comic doesn't seem like it's going to happen, which I am kinda butt hurt over cause I really wanted to do that... but can'r get what you want and this applies also._

 _I apologize for having your hopes up I also had hopes for it but lack of communication between me, my sister and her friend whose she admits she_ _hasn't talk to for months wouldn't due this crossover any justice._

 _Ok that was cheesy as hell sorry about that._


	28. Chapter 23: Politics

Chapter 23: Politics

* * *

 **Heaven**

A gathering of Archangels and Scribes was being held as the Angelic public showed great disdain of Uriel and War's romantic relationship being witnessed upon the Earth, in Uriel's defense was Archangel, Azrael and Elder Archangel Gabriel. While as a representative of Heaven's citizens Archangel Elder Camael the Angel of War who was Abaddon's superior and father figure and the absolute leader of Heaven's military.

All the while as Uriel is shackled in holy bindings while the White council formed up of the seven surviving Archangels:

* * *

 **Zadkiel-** The Angel of Mercy, the fourth eldest member of the White council, his kindness was famous for even sparing demons, with a gentle smile and guiding hand to forgiveness Zadkiel is the most forgiving of the White council most would even say too forgiving.

 **Raphael-** The Angel of Healing, the youngest member of the White council, he is by all accounts the leader of Heaven's healers, those who follow his teachings swear that Raphael outclasses all the other Archangels if they are injured. It is often joked that Raphael will rule over Heaven through other's injuries, while some have taken the recurring gag too serious.

 **Camael-** The Angel of War, the angel who was Abaddon's superior and teacher before his betrayal and downfall, though Camael harbors resentment to Demon kind of any kind especially the long dead Lucifer, Camael is fully by the book. Camael is the head military leader of Heaven's army and by many accounts is the most honorable member of Heaven's Military though rumors have spread of his secret demon tortures which have never been proven.

 **Jophiel-** The Angel of Wisdom, the third eldest member of the White council, a quiet observer in the court but with a booming voice that would make even Camael stay quiet. Jophiel is respected greatly and is highly regarded and sought out for guidance. In his classes he teaches the young angels of many things from Heaven's culture to Earth's importance. Jophiel by Erath standards is a teacher of the young and still receives little to no pay which he has often complained about while being reminded of his "Duty" to teach.

 **Gabriel-** The Angel of Foresight, Gabriel is considered to many as a celebrity of the Archangels, for his visions of the future have yet to be proven wrong, thus he and his fellow Council members agree that he wander away from both Heaven and Hell for his foresight may be used for ill will. While also not spoiling the other younger angels. His teachings had formed the Scribes, those who have similar powers to Gabriel though to a much lesser extent, the Scribes' foresights are of many possibilities with no clue of which future may be the most accurate while Gabriel's foresight is of all possibilities but sees the most likely outcome while also observing the current time to give him a even greater understanding of the possible future.

 **Azrael-** The Angel of Death and Steward to the Well of souls, Azrael and Archangel Abaddon were responsible for starting the End War to make it seem Hell had invaded Earth and that it was Heaven's swift justice that need the demon invasion. Little did they know their plan had failed as the Hell's Demoness Lord Lilith had found out about the plan and prevented the demons leaders from gathering in a single point.

Azrael is among the few angels who concerns for Humanity's development and evolution, for at the time humanity was powerless to face the angels and demons with only few surviving groups of humans picked off one by one. Azrael was at one time imprisoned by Abaddon and was rescued by War who defeated the giant demon Straga and lead him to Eden to find a way to defeat Abaddon once and for all. He considers Uriel and War as if they were his own children and is friend to Ulthane.

 **Michae** **l-** The Angel of Judgement, the Oldest member of the White council and of the entire Angel race for he and his older brother, Lucifer were said to be directly created by the Creator himself after the Makers built enough worlds. He is considered Heaven's Light Prince in contrast to Hell's original Dark Prince, he is everything that Lucifer isn't and is his polar opposite. Out of all the Archangels Michael is the most enigmatic and most powerful of the group, he tends to stay in meditation and considerate isolated places.

However as the judge of Heaven his judgement is final as most would consider his word to be the word from the Creator which he has often reminded those that follow him that he is not speaking for the Creator he speaks for what is best for Heaven for better or for worse depending on the angelic public's views.

* * *

Gabriel and Azrael stood in Uriel of the Hellguard's defense while Camael was against her as Michael, Elder Uriel, Jophiel, Raphael and Zadkiel floated above them as Michael asked "Read the charges."

Camael then stated "Uriel of the Hellguard is charged with harboring romantic feelings of a half breed demon and is also accused of treason for her romantic feelings."

Then Elder Uriel stated "Keep in mind that he is also half Angel. Camael."

Camael then stated "True but War was not raised as an Angel nor was he taught our ways so in this case he more Demon than Angel."

But Nathaniel who was placed as a witness called out "That is unfair High commander Camael! You have never fought a Horseman before you have no knowledge of who are and what they value!"

Michael then slammed his fist causing a huge boom and shouted "THERE WILL BE ORDER IN MY COURT!"

Everyone then went silent as Nathaniel bowed in respect and said "I deepest apologies, Archangel Michael."

Michael then asked "I understand your frustration Nathaniel, guardian of the Scribes but do not speak with such outbursts again. Now brother Gabriel... off topic for a moment how have you been old friend?"

Camel sighed annoyed as Gabriel then smiled and joked "Oh you know been here, been there, see the future prevent a few things my normal day to day life."

Jophial then chuckled and stated "It's good to see you again old friend."

Gabriel lowered his head and said "Likewise but can this wait?"

Camael then crossed his arms and said with sarcasm "Please don't wait on our account."

Michael then sighed and asked "How does the defendant plead?"

Gabriel looked at Uriel who stood out and said "Guilty."

Everyone in the court began to speak all at once after hearing Uriel plead guilty as Michael asked "Do you say that out of regret or acceptance?"

Uriel lowered her head and stated "I accept that I chose War over my duty but that does not hinder what honor I have."

Jophial then smiled as Zadkiel then suggested "I recommend we give her mercy and not imprisonment or execution."

But Camael then stated "Heaven's people have asked for imprisonment or execution... fools. And I agree."

Michael then rubbed his long flowing beard and stated "Fools are we Camael? Careful of your choice of words my old apprentice, the only fool here is the one who has still failed to accept Abaddon had become a traitor."

Camael then squinted his eyes and said "I know Abaddon and he would never..."

Jophiel then stated "But you have always accused Uriel of murdering Abaddon."

Camael then asked with a sarcastic tone "I wasn't aware that I was on trial instead of Uriel!"

Michael groaned and said "Despite how I feel about this... Elder Camael is correct it isn't his Trial... though I promise you this Camael you cannot hide your nature forever."

Jophiel then suggested "Why not cast Uriel out? She would be sparred and be allowed to live, though the people may hate her for still existing. However she will live as a Fallen Angel?"

But Azrael calmly stated "But that would be condemning her to Hell, and from what recent news from our outposts... the new Dark Prince is preparing for something big."

Michael then sighed as Gabriel's eyes glowed white and Michael noticed as time had completely stopped as Michael asked "What do you see my old friend?"

Gabriel then stated "Trigon has cursed the seventh seal allowing him to control the four's bodies after they have been killed... However I foresee a future where even my foresight can barely make out what it is."

Michael sighed closing his eyes as he grasped his hands and said "And there's only one known being to cloud your foresight and if it involves _HIM_."

Gabriel nodded and stated "The Dark Prince will truly start another premature End War."

Michael closed his eyes and asked "Would killing Trigon prevent such a future of darkness?"

Gabriel shook his head and said "No one can kill Trigon as he is..."

Michael raised a brow as Gabriel stated "The Nex Sacramentum had been declared between him and Samael."

Michael sighed and asked "Then the only one who can face Trigon without drawing the Spectre's wrath is Samael... unfortunate. But what do you suggest for this tribunal?"

Gabriel then suggested "I would recommend that we cast Uriel out of Heaven... but like our distant relatives the Thanagarians, we cast her out to another world other than Hell."

Michael raised a brow as he asked "And which would that be?"

Gabriel then smirked as Michael got had closed his eyes as he figured what Gabriel's plan was and asked "You must be joking, Earth?"

Gabriel then stated "I would warn Fury since she is the elder between her and Strife that Trigon that if anyone was to strike at Trigon as the Spectre will have prevent the death oath from being broken."

Time had returned to normal as Michael stood up and announced "I have made my judgement... Uriel of the Hellguard please step forth."

Uriel walked in front of the Council as Michael said "I hereby cast you out of Heaven..."

Nathaniel then whispered "No!"

Then Azrael pleaded "Please Michael..."

Michael then calmly said "I'm not done with my sentence... you shall be cast out to Earth for I ask that you send a personal message to an old friend of mine. And after that your duty to honor Heaven is be done and you will live as Fallen Angel."

Nathaniel breathed out with relief as Uriel bowed her head and said "If that is the judgement of Elder Michael I shall honor it..."

Camael remained quite though he was suspicious of why Michael would send Uriel to Earth but Michael then announced "Then this court is made it's judgement... Uriel you and Gabriel will meet me at the gates for your final mission as Heaven's champion."

Then Azrael and Gabriel floated out of the room as Azrael asked "Is this the wisest course of action elder? I mean Uriel will be all alone out there and who would protect her if she were to run into trouble?"

Gabriel then stated "Azrael I understand you concern, and have no worry a warrior who is willing cast himself out to aid Uriel will be her protector even at the cost of is own honor."

Azrael then asked "Who?"

Gabriel then joked "I won't ruin the surprise."

 **Gotham city, Quinnzel residence**

Strife had put some pants while still shirtless as he and Harley who wore just only her red panties and a white shirt and wearing Strife's scarf keeping her mouth covered and rubbed her face with it and said "It looks torn up but it's still so soft!"

Strife sighed amusingly and asked "So please tell me what's going on?"

The Crowfather then stated as the stone that Raven was given started to glow purple "Trigon is attempting to take your bodies and using them for his, but I fear he's instigating an invasion upon the Earth and I fear with the bodies of Death and War..."

Strife then raised his hand and interrupted "Woah, woah, woah! Bodies? You mean Trigon's not stolen their souls?"

The Crowfather nodded as he then stated "I have found that War or Death's souls aren't within the Kingdom nor the Well of Souls which could mean Trigon has them or it could mean they're still upon the Earth. Wondering endlessly."

Strife then stood up and cracked his neck and said "Ok fun time's over then."

Then Strife walked up the stairs as Fury asked "And where do you think you're going?"

Strife then stated "I'm going to kick some demon ass what of it?"

Fury then ordered "Due to Death's murder I am currently the leader of the Four Horsemen."

Strife then corrected "You two Horsemen now. No offense sis, but I've never been one to obey just for the sake to obey."

Fury then sighed rolling her eyes and whispered "God I know that."

Strife then stated "And to be honest Fury I've got a debt to Death to repay."

Fury then asked "What?"

Harley then stated "Death cured Lucy of the Corruption virus."

Fury then said "Oh... wait what?!"

Fury then stood up and asked "Death can cure the Original Corruption's influence on others?!"

Harley then said "Uhhhh that is what I said so... yes?"

Fury then sat down bewildered and remembered hearing about an unknown person was curing children and said "Then we can't run from this Crowfather, I'm sorry but if there's a chance that we can return Death to life so that he can cure more of the infected children and prevent even more deaths then we have to fight back and restore Death and maybe War on the way."

The Crowfather then sighed and said "I should have suspected as much... very well then I suggest you find suitable temporary replacements for Death and War."

Fury then stated "Death offered Batman a place as War's and he still hasn't given an answer yet... but who would take Death's place?"

Raven then suggested "We'll Scarecrow is Death's champion."

The Crowfather then nodded and said "Agreed and who better to put fear into the hearts of your enemies like Death than a master of fear itself?"

Fury then sighed and stated "That man makes my skin crawl."

Raven then stated "And that's why we should offer him the position as a temporary replacement."

Harley then asked "Yeah but what if someone don't wanna give up that position?"

Then Strife asked "Hey babe where's my helmet?"

Harley sighed and said "It should somewhere near the desk where we started..."

Strife then interrupted and said "Found it! Thank you babe!"

Fury then looked at Harley who noticed and asked "Whaaaat?"

Fury then asked "Did you have sex on the desk?"

Harley then stated "Well... we started on the desk and worked our way to the bed... slowly but surely."

Fury then gave a smirk and slowly clapped her hands and said "Bravo Harley."

Strife walked down the stairs with his mask on and armor with his handguns holstered to his thighs and said "I'm just about ready just need one more thing "Babe could you give me my scarf back now... please?"

Harley then hid her mouth under the scarf making her look a little cute and said innocently "But Pudding it's so soft and comfy around my neck."

Strife then stated "Yes thats why I wear it all the time babe... fine I promise you can hog it for awhile when I get back."

Harley then said "Not good enough buster!"

Strife then bit his lip and leaned forward and whispered into Harley's ear which afterwards made her squeal in delight and said "Ok you've got a deal Puddin!"

Harley gave back Strife's scarf as Fury joked "I supposes it's something embarrassing?"

Strife then went silent as Fury then said "Alright then..."

 **Lex Luthor's abandoned cloning lab**

Mephistopheles had been in Lex Luthor's cloning lab as three large containment tanks with fluid and fully grown clones in them, however only one of the clones was female as Mephistopheles then grabbed a switch and said "Mad science and Demon magic, a match made... in HELL!"

Mephistopheles then pulled the switch as the tanks's fluid were drained as the clones slowly descended and all stood with their eyes closed as the tanks finally opened and Mephistopheles hopped over a railing as the clones' eyes opened with purple going eyes. Mephistopheles then said "Gentlemen... madam, you are instruments for my master's plans of taking Earth."

Mephistopheles then stood next to a large metallic box and said "I did happen to steal some suits for each of you from their previous... dead owners."

The metallic box opened revealing a black suit with a red tattered cape, a skull-like mask unlike Death's it had teeth, another suit was seen that was feminine in looks as dark grey with a lighter grey hooded cape and with a skull-like mask that resembled Death's but was light grey and had a scythe for one of it's hands. The last suit was heavily armored with a stylized A on it but the helmet resembled Batman's cowl while Mephistopheles then ordered with enthusiasm "Go on kiddies try them out."

 **Limbo (First circle of Hell)**

Lilith had entered Limbo the first circle of Hell and was immediately surrounded by Fallen Angels and Dark Angels, though the Angels were yet to fully change into the Fallen and Dark Angels glowed red and black magical auras. Hell's slaves are among the most mistreated within Hell's circles but some have even fled to Earth risking to die by Death's blades then to be slaves to the demons.

However in Limbo all are equal for Limbo is considered the Heaven in Hell a place where the Balance is taught to the denizens of Hell who would rather keep the peace instead to eagerly go to war like most demons. Its is here in Limbo where one of the oldest Demon Lords rules over, Beelzebub the Lords of Flies, and at his keep a unique breed of hell hound guards his master's door step.

Some called this hellish dog, the Seed of Destruction, the Desolate One, and the Harbinger of Pestilence, but Beelzebub named him Sammael a hell hound of Hell's dark waters, with tentacles as dreadlocks and four eyes that acted independently from each other. Sammael laid in front of Beelzebub's front door growling towards the stairs as Lilith was see walking up them as Sammael quickly stood up growling even more intensely.

Lilith summoned a demon heart and tossed it at Sammael who caught it in his jaws and began to munch on it while Lilith petted Sammael and said "Good boy."

Lilith then placed her left hand on her hip and she snapped her right hand's fingers as the doors magically opened and walked through as Sammael walked behind her as the doors slowly closed back up. Lilith then joked "You know I still wouldn't mind having a litter of Sammael's pups Beelz."

Lilith then stopped in front of a large stone throne that Beelzebub sat upon appeared to be made naturally as he asked "Kikikikikikik why are you here Lady Lilith?"

Lilith then joked "Oh I was just in the neighborhood and figured I could come see how an old bastard is doing. Still not upset about your little brother, Sloth getting killed?"

Beelzebub then made clicking sounds as he stated "My brother chose that path, despite our blood ties we were far from being on good terms kikikikikikikik."

Lilith then crossed her arms and said "Well I wouldn't think my daughter would apologize for it anyway she clearly enjoyed it."

Beelzebub then leaned forward and said "I do not hold a grudge over my lazy brother's demise at the hands of Fury kikikikikik."

Lilith then looked up to see many demonic insects on the ceiling most were young but few where large enough to eat Lilith whole, Lilith then asked "So how's the harem and the kids?"

Beelzebub then sighed and stated "My wives and army children are not your concern Lilith."

Lilith then said "Ahhh and speaking of an army..."

Beelzebub made more clicking noises as he firmly stated "I am the Lord of Limbo I do not choose a side in who rules over Hell as a whole... that being said kikikikikik... Trigon's rule may prove to be Hell's downfall and threatens my circle's citizens and family."

Lilith then said "Well I'm here to offer you a chance to prevent that and return Samael to the black throne."

Beelzebub then stated "Samael had proven that he is a Dark prince of... astonishing feats. Not many could have faced Lucifer and win and actually be a better ruler of Hell than he kikikikikikik. But at what cost I wonder?"

Lilith then then stated "Oh nothing just an army."

Beelzebub then growled and stated "My eldest children are eager to prove that they can succeed me kikikikikik..."

Lilith then offered "And if we win our revolt against Trigon your will be greatly rewarded with souls."

Beelzebub then responded as he freed himself from his throne and said "I will not join you... kikikikikik but I can send my strongest children to aid you that way I will not risk myself, my wives or the rest of my children kikikikikikikikik."

Lilith then changed the subject and asked "So what's your opinion about this Scorpion character?"

Beelzebub then stated "If he becomes a Demon Lord like Trigon has insisted... then I will personally remind that the Demon code does not permit possessed humans as a Lord of Hell kikikikikik."

Lilith then turned away as Beelzebub then asked "You seem... troubled Lilith kikikikikik what is on your mind might I ask?"

Lilith then sighed and stated "Death is under Trigon's mind control..."

Beelzebub then stated "No he isn't."

Lilith turne her head towards Beelzebub and said "He had War and Scorpion kill him and he is being dragged to him as we speak and you tell me he is not going to be mind controlled?"

Beelzebub then stated "You forget that the Horsemen's souls are tied to the seventh seal kikikikikikik even if Trigon has cursed it it cannot be used to force their souls to do anything but restore the Balance which is why he has to replace that soul with another's kikikikikik."

Lilith widened her eyes and asked "How do you know that?"

Beelzebub then asked "Tell me what was War's last action before he died?"

Lilith then stated "He restored Uriel's wings what does that have to do with anything?"

Beelzebub then asked "And how would War does this?"

Lilith then guessed "I don't know lots of health potions?"

Beelzebub chuckled and stated "He used his own soul to restore her wings Lilith kikikikik."

Lilith squinted at the Lord of Limbo and asked "What?"

Beelzebub then explained "War scarfed his own life to ensure Uriel's place in Heaven while also still being by her side kikikikikik you could say he's literally become her means to fly."

 **Treachery (Nineth circle of Hell)**

Trigon sat looking at the body of Death that War and Scorpion brought before him and he gave a smirk as he ordered "Mad smith make use of your curse."

The Mad smith walked out holding the seventh seal that radiated dark magic and simply waved it near Death's body as a demonic magic was seen, his armor changed from his crow armor to the abyssal set but his transformation did not stop there. Death grew a set of horns symbolizing his demonic side had taken over his eyes shot open as Death grew a disturbing grin and sat up and asked "What is your command... Lord Trigon?"

Trigon's squinted as he grinned in amusement and began boast "I must admit having my powers be limited and thinned all because of your Law was at first frustrating. Yet I adapted to live by it planning to rule over your universe not by my sheer power that was taken from me... but by making gambles taking chances and being patient. It helped that mortals drew your attention before my plan was completed."

Death bowed and stated "Forgive me lord."

Trigon continue to mock Death at his current situation "The release of the Corruption was part of my plan but the Original Corruption was unexpected even though it still worked into my favor with most of Hell questioning Samael's rule and weakened his control over Hell giving me the advantage I needed to face the Blood Prince for throne of Hell!"

But the Mad smith had reported "My Lord, two dukes of your former circle of Violence have asked permission for a meeting with you."

Trigon growled as he rested his fist on his cheek and sighed as he said "Very well... Scorpion I have a task for you."

Scorpion crossed his arms and asked "What is your command?"

Trigon then stated "I order you to return to Earth and find the remains two Horsemen... my plans will surely fail if either are not cursed."

Scorpion bowed and flashed in fire as Trigon ordered his guards "Send them in!"

Then two Gholen Demons pulled two demonic doors as a demon that appeared to have webbed ears and two large long horns as the other demon had crazy pale hair, he was tall, skinny and frail, his lower jaw extended and appeared to be chest lengthen, he had pincers on the side of his mouth, his tail was long and whiplike and his eyes glowed green.

The demons bowed as Trigon growled and said "Stand, Grand Duke of Violence, Malebolgia and Duke Belial."

The two demons stood up as Malebogia had asked "My Prince, the circle of Violence is without a Lord to rule it and since you are now the Dark Prince... who shall be you successor in the Circle of Violence?"

Trigon stared at the two demons as he asked "I had plans for Scorpion to take my place yet I have recently found that only pure demons like us can take the Title as Lord. Duke Belial, you status as a duke of Hell as nothing compared to a Grand Duke and your accomplishments too pale in comparison therefore... Malebolgia will be my successor by status and accomplishments. I trust you will show some results for my kindness."

Belial growled as Malebolgia bowed and stated "Of course my Lord, and if I may my Lord..."

Trigon then ordered "Speak."

Malebolgia then bowed and stated "For sometime now my lord I have found a loop in the Balance's laws and have already made some... new warriors for Hells Legions."

Trigon then ordered as he pointed his hand at Malebolgia "Show me these... "warriors" you speak of."

Malebolgia then shouted "VIOLATOR BRING IN THE HELLSPAWNS!"

Then a demon that look similar to Malebolgia though more insect like walked in with humanoid beings with black, white skin tight suits with red capes, their eyes green and their faces masked by their suits as Trigon was not impressed and asked "What are their capabilities?"

Malebolgia then pointed at one of the Hellspawns and ordered him "YOU THERE! DEMONSTRATE YOUR POWER!"

The Hellspawn nodded as his cape began to act on it's own as his hands glowed green and chain erupted from them and wrapped around one of the other Hellspawns who yelled in pain as the chains decapitated him quickly. Trigon was impressed but he had questioned "And if one was to turn against us?"

Malebolgia then claimed "Then they die and their souls return to Hell... if they refuse to obey us the will be hunted down by both Heaven and Hell even the remain four would probably hunt them down to avenge their fallen brothers."

Trigon then grinned as he said "Thus drawing out the remaining four and they too shall know the might of Trigon. Very well I will allow you to continue your work Malebolgia."

 **Newark New Jersey, B.P.R.D HQ days after Superman's imprisonment**

A man who wore black suit, his head was mostly bald while only the sides of his head still retained some hair as he looked grumpy walking into a room and that was dirty and full of cats and asked himself while slowly closing his eyes "God why hasn't maintenance fixed his door yet?"

The man walked into the room as he saw a red man with filed horns as his right hand was made of stone with four fingers and asked "Well good news Hellboy... confirmed reports of Superman has been placed in a highly secretive prison have actually reached us."

The man whose name was now known as Hellboy turn to see the man showing his yellow eyes and joked "Wow and all this time we the feds couldn't even afford to use Kryptonite on him, that's sad you know Manning."

Manning grumbled and warned "Don't play that game with me young man."

Hellboy the raised his stone figure up and said "Uh actually I'm older than you, Manning."

Manning sighed and continued "Anyways... we've gotten a call from one of your old pals from London... the man goes by the alias Hellblazer but we've run through his file and found his name John Constantine. Ringing any bells."

Hellboy turned towards Manning who handed him a file and asked "Huh really?"

Manning nodded as Hellboy looked through the file and saw a man who had dirty blonde hair who had a cigaret in his mouth and had a brown trench coat, white shirt and black tie and smirked in the picture as Hellboy placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it and said "So what's ol' Johnny been up to?"

Manning then stated "John said he's on his way and that he needs your help."

Hellboy tilted his head towards Manning and said his favorite two words "Oh crap..."

 **Currently**

Hellboy stood with a blue fish man with goggles, along with a woman with raven hair and a man who wore a suit as his head comprised with ectoplasm mist contained with a glass helmet as the woman asked "So Abe this John Constantine I've never heard of this guy before from red."

Abe chuckled and stated "Oh Liz the story is quite amusing really."

Hellboy then pointed at Abe and said "Hey let's not get carried away blue."

Abe stayed quiet as Hellboy looked away as Abe continued "He and John bumped into each other while on a mission though for John it was a job for a local in London."

Hellboy sighed and said "It was a god damn Kraken."

Liz then joked "So an you two had calamari?"

Abe laughed and said "Simply put yes."

Liz then said "Wow that's something."

Hellboy placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it and stated "John nearly got his ass eaten if it were not for yours truly savin' it."

Then an platform began to move down as the man with a glass helmet said with a German accent "Here he comes."

The platform lowered as John Constantine along with another man with a white strand of hair contrasting his brown hair was seen lighting a cigarette and asked with a British accent "Ah gentlemen, ma'am we've got some Demon ballocks to kick."

Hellboy then laughed and joked "How's her majesty?"

John then frowned unamused and said "Pissin in her britches no doubt. But I've got some bad news from down stairs."

Hellboy sighed annoyingly and asked "What kind of bad news."

John then stated "The kind that'll get ya trousers soiled. Hell's got a new ruler, Trigon and he's preparin for an invasion on multiple worlds."

Hellboy groaned as he shook his head in disapproval and said "Ah crap!"

Then Abe notice a man as he reached out his hand and asked "Hello there I am Abraham Sapien might I ask who you are?"

The man firmly grasped Abe's hand and introduced himself "Jason Blood at your service."

Hellboy then asked "So why ya bringing this guy here Johnny?"

John sighed and stated "Good god I hate when ya call me that."

Jon then turned to looked at Jason and said "Well now boy? Show time call his arse here."

Jason sighed and chanted "Gone, gone the form of man..."

Then Jason burst into flames as his voice changed drastically into someone else's and finished "Arise the demon Etrigan!"

The flames died down and in Jason's place as a demon similar to the Grand Duke of Violence Belial though was much smaller as Hellboy said "Oh crap..."

Etrigan then explained while rhyming "Heed my warning for Hell is preparing for war, from within itself and beyond furthermore, for the riders of Death and War bark to Trigon's command, and be assured that we need a band."

Liz then joked "Cute he rhymes."

Etrigan then smiled as he respectfully bowed and said "Thus it did not cost any dimes."

Hellboy then warned "Hey watch it frill cheeks."

John then explained "What my friend here is trying to say... fuckin hell is about to be set loose. Literally."

Hellboy then sighed and said "Oh crap."

 **Lex Corp**

Lex Luthor had been working closely with the Maker brothers, Thane and Ulthane on the architecture and reconstruction of Metropolis at first the Makers required images of what the city looked like before battle with the Original had started. Lex had his bodyguard and assistant Mercy Graves to help come up with images for the Maker brothers and just from one image Ulthane laughed at the buildings and said "Ya call this architect? I call it buildin blocks fer children."

Thane also had to make a wise crack comment and said "Just look at the simplicity of it all it's quite embarrassin."

Mercy gave an unamused look and responded "Yeah sure boys our isn't as long or as big as yours we get it."

Thane laughed and said "Haha! I like her she's got some fire in her."

Then Lex was seen walking out of his building and joked "Does it count as an excuse if that why I haven't fired her yet?"

Mercy then responded with her own joke "Oh Lex you wouldn't fire me even if you had an actual reason."

Lex then shrugged and said "Can't deny that."

Ulthane and Thane watched as Mercy and Lex continued to banter back and forth as Ulthane said "I bet ya ten souls that she'll kiss the poor bastard."

Thane stayed quiet until Lex and Mercy began to walked into the building still bantering and said "Ya know what brother, I'll double that if Lex will just propose to the lass."

Ulthane then reached out his hand and said "Deal."

Thane grabbed his brother's hand and they firmly shook as Lex and Mercy were in a elevator as Mercy joked "Ya could have gotten yourself killed Lex and then who'd give my monthly check?"

Lex then laughed and joked "Santa Claus."

Mercy then gave an unamused look and said "Ha. ha. Very funny boss."

The elavator stopped as the doors opened and Lex and Mercy walked out as Lex asked "So anything I should know?"

Mercy then stated "Yeah, someone unauthorized has been using the cloning labs."

Lex turned towards Mercy and asked quietly "Could it be one of the Regime's inner circle?"

Mercy the stated "I've already have the security videos being sent straight to ya it should be..."

Then a woman with glassed walked up to Lex and said "Mr. Luthor you have a... oh Ms. Graves I was just about to..."

Mercy then stated "You're fine new kid."

 **Insurgency HQ**

Fury had returned to the Insurgency HQ as she saw Morbus walked out of her room and joked "Hey baby you looking through my stuff?"

Morbus froze and said "Noooooo..."

Fury then pinched Morbus' ass and walked away saying "Caught ya lying."

Fury then saw Scarecrow and the other Soul Harvesters taking a much needed break from their gambling as Fury saw Mr. Freeze was the one who had actually beaten them in their game as Fury then shook her head and called out "Hey Scarecrow I need you and... where's Bats?"

Barbra then walked out in her Batgirl suit and stated "He's... locked himself in his room brooding again."

Fury then said "I need to talk to him after I speak with Scarecrow."

Scarecrow then stood up and stood in front of Fury and asked "What is it you need to talk about Horseman? Is it your fears? You terrors? Or just reacurring nightmares?"

Fury then grabbed Scarecrow by his crotched and smirked as she said "Let's keep this formal and not get off on fear?"

Scarecrow quickly nodded as Fury then said "Death said you were his champions yes?"

Scarecrow nodded and said "He did so when we escaped Stryker's why?"

Fury then stated "I need you to temporary take his place... he's been murdered."

Scarecrow then placed his hand on his chin and then asked "What do I get in this position?"

Fury then stated "You will greatly feared like Death was and most likely would see the fear in others."

Scarecrow chuckled and said "Very well... you've peeked my interest."

Fury then pointed out the door and said "The Crowfather will be your guide from this point."

Scarecrow scoffed and walked towards the door as Fury walked down the hall and into Batman's room and said "I'm coming in Bruce no need to throw any Bat-a-rangs at me."

Fury opened the door and saw Bruce without his cowl and just sat there with Alfred next to him silently as he said "It feels strange..."

Fury then went silent as Bruce continued "Hearing my parents say they're proud... it felt strange... but so familiar."

Alfred then said "Yes I... could only imagine it being so Master Bruce."

Fury continued to remain silent as Alfred then looked back and mouthed "Please just wait."

Fury nodded as Bruce then looked at his cowl and said "I feel that I could just live as Bruce Wayne now... but now the whole world knows Bruce Wayne and Batman are one in the same."

Alfred then stated "Whatever you choose Master Bruce you have my full support."

Bruce then turned towards Fury and asked "Fury what was it you needed?"

Fury then stated "Death has been murdered by someone who may have taken over War's body. My brother offered you a place as War's temporary replacement I would like to know your answer now if possible."

Bruce looked at his cowl silently and asked "Who you think is involved?"

Fury then stated "The Crowfather is thinking Trigon, Raven's father."

Bruce then sighed and said "It never ends."

Bruce then picked up his cowl and put it on and turned towards Fury and asked "How can I help?"

 **Planet Apokolips**

The man who met with Mephistopheles had entered the hellish throne room of THE god of Apokolips with the container in tow while Darkseid had his back turned away towards an open window keeping a calm composure as he had his hands behind his back. The man bowed to Darkseid and reported "My Lord I have brought what the Demon had to offer as..."

But Darkseid raised his right hand stopping the man from finishing his sentence and asked while remaining calm even then "You say that _He_ could be of use to me yet you refuse to tell me who _H_ _e_ is. Why?"

Then the voice of the Will gave a response "I believe you should see for your self Lord Darkseid. I speak but yet how will you know if what I say is the truth? Nothing in your arsenal can harm me into submission for only Holy weapons can effectively harm something like me."

Darkseid turned his head towards the container as his eyes glowed red and a red beam zapped out of his eyes and struck at the metal container's cover which had vanished from the blast revealing a large Corruption crystal as the Will stated "I humbly recommend you use your Omega beams to return him to life Lord Darksied."

Darkseid then used his Omega beams again on the crystal and quickly stopped and waited as the crystal exploded revealing a being that resembled Doomsday that made Darkseid widen his eyes in shock and demanded calmly "What is this deception?"

The Will then stated "There is no deception my Lord, what you see here is the one whose blood runs through Doomsday's veins."

Darkseid then watched as the monster's legs broke out of the crystal as black ooze stained Darkseid's throne room floors while the man backed away from it in fear of being contaminated Darkseid then asked "This is the father of the monster Doomsday? Who is he?"

The Will then stated as the monster looked at it's claws seeing his left arm was attached "First of many, the Avatar of Chaos, Absalom. Father of Doomsday."

Absalom then growled and looked up to see Darkseid and demanded "YOU! WHO ARE YOU TO RESURRECT ME?!"

Darkseid then gave a smirk and said "You have done well, to bring me this new weapon Will of Corruption."

The Will of Corruption then responded "I live to serve Lord."

Darkseid walked down the stairs from his throne and shot his Omega beams at Absalom who roared in pain and fell to his knees as Darkseid noticed that Absalom surviving his Omega beams but was not impressed that he was getting injured from it and stopped firing his beams as his eyes smoked said "That is who "I" am. GOD on this world... know me as Lord Darkseid your New God."

 **To be continued**


	29. RIP Adam West

**R.I.P Adam West**

In respectful memory of Adam West, the man who portrayed Batman in the 1960's, sadly passed away.

He had many roles for a long career of 63 years, a great actor who gave us campy and kid friendly to serious and heart tearing moments, Adam West is THE Batman of the 60's and his career has brought my many great performances to the shows he was in.

He will be remembered as the man who was Batman, who as the Grey Ghost inspired a new Batman in the animated series, he reprised his the role of Batman for one last time in Batman the caped crusader and what better way to end his final years than to return to the role that brought him great fame and fans.

Adam West will be surely missed and be remembered as the man who became more than just a man who was Batman, became a Legend in our childhoods.

Whether it was him being Batman, the Grey Ghost or ironically himself, no one can deny that Adam West truly enjoyed his career, while most aged actors would have given up and retire, Adam West continued on and as many have said "The show must go on."


	30. Origin Chapter 3: The Lords of Hell

Origin chapter 3: The Lords of Hell

 **Lex Luthor's cloning lab**

Lex along with his assistant Mercy Graves and a small number of security guards entered the cloning labs to see Mephistopheles quickly raising his hands up and said "Nahhhahahahaha Mr. Luthor no need to ask for my surrender, already got it covered."

Lex then raised a brow and pointed at the guards and warned "Careful... this might be a trap so stay alert."

Mephistopheles then knelt down and placed his hands behind his head while asking "Awww what? Don't you trust me?"

Lex then crossed his arms and gave a snarky response "My mother taught me not trust strangers, especially the ones who intrude on my property... wait I recognize your suit... you stole artifacts from me."

Mephistopheles then shrugged and said "Guilty as charged... you're not as incompetent as I had believed... tell me how is Death these days. (covers mouth) Oops too soon? Hehehehe!"

Mercy then raised a brow and asked "What are you talkin about?"

Mephistopheles then chuckled and asked "Hehehehe you haven't been told yet? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Death has been murdered!"

Lex and Mercy shot their eyes open as the guards asked "What kinda joke is that?"

Mercy then whispered "Lex I don't like this..."

Lex then whispered back "Agreed, we've been so focused on rebuilding Metropolis that we've ignored anything from our allies..."

Then a red misty cloud was seen as one guard was shrouded by it and said "The fuck...?"

The mist then exerted the guard's mouth and caused him to yell in pain as the guards then looked at him in shock as the guard's eyes glowed red and fell on his knees and panted as Mephistopheles said "Let me guess your sin guardsman... it's violence right?"

The guard stood back up as one guard grabbed his shoulder and asked "Hey man you alright? You don't so good..."

Lex then shouted "CONTAIN HIM!"

The guard eyed the other guards and with blinding reflexes while time seemingly slowed as he elbowed the guard behind him making the guard's nose bleed from the impact. One guard panicked and shot at the attacking guard who leaned to the side dodging the bullet as the guard who grabbed his shoulder was shot in the chest while the possessed guard then grabbed the the attacker's handgun and slammed it into the guard's face and quickly took his gun.

The possessed guard then shot the attacking guard in the face before shooting down the rest before time seemingly had been restored and watched as the bodies fell on the floor lifeless with Mercy and Lex retreating as Mercy shouted in frustration "FUCK! (sighs) Lex we need to lock this area down."

Lex shook his head and said "My men... shit!"

Mercy then grabbed Lex's shoulder and said "I understand Lex but we need to have that area locked down."

Lex nodded franctically and stated "Yes... and we need Batman or Horsemen here... and I want a this elevator quarantined and warn all staff not to come near it until I know for sure it's safe down there."

With Mephistopheles who looked at the guard and said "Not bad... for your first time kiddo."

The guard placed to fingers on his head and saluted the Demon Lord before place the handgun's barrel to his head and shot himself as the mist remerged from his mouth and formed the Clone who had the skull-like suit that was red and black and spoke with a respectful tone "Thank you master."

Mephistopheles then sighed and said "I'd 'really' hate to say but... Death wouldn't like the idea of someone stealing his title... keep up the good work hahaha!"

Then the female clone walked out of the shadows wearing the grey suit with a skull-like mask and asked with a curious tone while staring at her hands "How is it that you have come to hate Death so much?"

Mephistopheles then stated "He is the responsible for the death of Lucifer the original Dark Prince and ruler of Hell."

 **Long ago, before the Nephilim's creation**

Heaven was prosperous, a paradise second only to New Genesis, home of the Old Ones, the New Gods, and much like New Genesis' Highfather Heaven was once led by Lucifer, the Prince of Light. His rule was the most peaceful era in Heaven's recorded history, however when Apokolips and New Genesis waged war upon each other once again Heaven was brought into their war by siding with New Genesis.

Lucifer led his fellow Archangels, for at the time there were more than just seven, the original sixteen Archangels were feared upon the battlefields during the war against Apokolips. However the toll of war blackens the heart, and Lucifer's was growing to enjoy the terrible war among eight others, but they did attempted to fight their own desires and kept themselves in check.

That is until they witnessed the new ruler of Apokolips came into power and demonstrated his might, none of the Archangels were a watch for the might of Apokolips' new ruler, Darkseid. Lucifer was in awe of Darkseid's power, worlds crumbled from his wake, armies turned to ash, and all feared the name that was Darkseid.

Lucifer after witnessing Darkseid's power then chose to follow a similar path, and caused Heaven's paradise to burn, but Lucifer's younger brother, Michael struck down Lucifer and those who followed him and banished them to their own world. Lucifer's once beautiful wings were broken, his form changed and he became the first demon and Dark Prince, the eight archangels that fell with him, Samael, Lilith, Beelzebub, Behemoth, Mammon, Asmodeus, Belphegor and Mephistopheles.

Each ruling their own circle of Hell, with Beelzebub being the ruler of Hell's first circle, Limbo, though he did not fully agree with Lucifer's need to destroy Heaven out of revenge he did not have the same views as Heaven.

Lilith who was drawn to Lucifer's power became ruler of Lust the second circle of Hell, where Succubai and Incubai demons serve for her favor.

Ruling in the third circle was Belphegor, the first ruler of Gluttony, his rule came at an end when Beliel, Belphegor's son killed him and claimed all rights to the throne of Gluttony.

Ruling in the fourth circle of Greed or Avarice, was Mammon whose greed almost equaled to that of the Deadly Sin, however Lucifer had him destroyed when Mammon attempted to steal something of value to the Dark Prince and his sucessor Vulgrim took his place.

In the fifth circle, Wrath, ruled by Behemoth who before becoming a demonic dragon was the lord of angelic dragons, he is among the few original Demon Lords of Hell, he has fought against the Mother Leviathan on countless occasions mostly ending in a stalemate he hates all Leviathans for their mother is his true rival.

The sixth circle, Heresy was ruled by Asmodeus who in his time spent countless years investing his time to create the ultimate soul harvesting beast, he attempted to create life which would take life, his rule was shorten by his own creation which with enough souls named itself Legion.

The seven circle, Violence was ruled by Samael, who bathed in the boiling rivers of blood, giving him his title as the Blood Prince, in his long life he was feared, he keeps his words, he respected revenge and most importantly his ambition was second to only Lilith's. He later became the ruler of the ninth circle when he challenged Lucifer for the right to rule Hell as his successor Trigon took his place as the ruler of Violence.

Ruling in the eighth circle was Mephistopheles a fanatical servant to Lucifer, he no answered to the Dark Prince himself, few could match his speed, much so that even Death was fooled many times by the demon. His motivations as of now are unclear, but it would seem he has allied himself with Trigon.

And finally the last circle, Treachery appropriately named for Hell's capital and Lucifer's dwelling, the lake of Cocytus a river made by Lucifer's dark magic, was considered to many as the most mysterious river in all of Hell. For legends say within that lake lies the broken wings of Lucifer's angelic form, some say guarding the wings is a monster who even Lucifer could not control.

Demons feared the Lords of Hell, they are comparable to the Greek gods, in that they all can be replaced by a worthy successor, each circle of Hell has a temple built for their Demon Lord and are regard to lower class demons as Demon Gods, with a Temple of Treachery serving as the place of worship of the Current dark Prince.


End file.
